Illusion of the Leaf
by NoIdea135
Summary: I'm not a bad guy... I'm not, believe me... I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, I don't have a better plan. [Semi-Antagonist!OC, Male!OC-SI, cringe worthy humor]
1. Stygian Snow

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to click on this fanfic. As of June 2014, there is 362k Naruto fanfics, so I appreciate that you decided to click on this. This fanfic will be bouncing back and forth between 1st person's (or Takeshi's) P.O.V. to 3rd Person's P.O.V. as I go on and I will try my best to update at least once a week.

**Disclaimer: **'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but my OC and other OC side-characters that might turn up in the future chapters. I get nothing from this other than the multiplying plot bunnies in my brain.

**Warning:** Rated** T** for violence, immoral themes, gore, confusion, and bipolar tendencies.

**Beta:** This chapter has been revised by _readerboy7_.

* * *

_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on._

_~Robert Bloch_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

**Why was I even here in the first place?**

I was reborn into a messed up world where children were trained to kill. In a world where ninjas exist there is no safe haven.

**This world made everyone suffer.**

Obito was ignored by his own clan and grew up as an orphan. He fell in love with a girl who didn't even give a shit about his undying love for her. He died protecting his friends and never got to tell the girl of his dreams how much he loved her.

Even Naruto, he was born only to be detested by everyone around him. He grew up like Obito, an orphan hated by the village for something that he didn't do. All he ever wanted was to be acknowledged by the village, so people would know that he existed.

**This world is filled with ungrateful bastards and stupid morons.**

Yes all those people suffered or will suffer but what about me? Why was I brought here? What is my purpose? I'm not supposed to be here. Some could even say I was a 'glitch' in this 'game'.

People will die every day. In this world no one can have peace. Other people need to die first before they even gain peace or make their dream come true. Heck! Some people, like Hidan, kill humans for their own amusement or 'religious' reasons.

So, if you sum things up; I'm irrelevant, people will keep dying no matter what, they will get killed, and in this world murder happens every day.

**I hate this world. It's disgusting, it's cursed.**

All I ever wanted was to live a normal and happy life... But that's not possible here. What am I going to do? Which side would I be in? ... Shisui said 'Only in death there is real peace.' But considering my position, I highly doubt it and if you think about Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation it just makes the statement sound false. Obito was right we are all living in hell.

**I died to get reincarnated in hell.**

I've realized that there is no such thing as good and bad. Naruto and the rest of the people think that Madara's idea of peace was evil; while I on the other hand agree with Madara.

**'Good' and 'bad' don't exist in this world, it's all in each person's perspective, belief, and logic.**

...

_"Hm... so, this is how crazy people think."_

* * *

The sound of crying filled the room. December 31, snowy morning. 15 hours of labour was worth it.

"There, there... don't cry little one." The nurse cooed the crying child before turning to the couple before her. "Congratulations, Kinju-san, it's a boy."

"A boy... did you hear that, Seika?" A male voice asked gently.

The woman, Seika chuckled weakly before answering. "Yes, dear, I did."

"Do you have a name in mind?"

She brushed away a few strands of her son's black hair. "Takeshi."

The newborn fidgeted and let out a gurgling noise.

"I think he likes it," The nurse mused then passed the child to his mother.

Seika held the child and waited for him to open his eyes. Moments later, golden eyes stared back to her green ones. Takeshi reached out and grabbed a piece of the woman's hair and made another noise. Seika smiled and brushed the back of her hand against the child's chubby cheeks.

"You both need to rest, Seika." The male voice said.

Frowning, she handed her son to his father as she fell back the bed. The man wrapped a blanket around the child and placed him down on to the other bed. Takeshi stared at the strange man the whole time and wondered what he was saying. When he noticed the baby staring he gave him a goofy grin.

"Hello, Takeshi. My name is Kinju Yukimaru." He said, happily.

"Kinju-san!"

* * *

_~1 Month Later_

"Takeshi, don't cry." However, the baby didn't stop and continued to bawl. "What do I do? Seika's the one who knows how to handle this. But-" his voice cracked.

The child stopped crying and stared at his father. Tilting his head, confusion became clear in his face. Yukimaru didn't notice this and continued to look down. Takeshi grabbed the collar of his shirt and got his attention. Yukimaru redirected his gaze to his son.

"Oh... you just wanted company?" he laughed. "Don't worry I'll always be here for you." Inwardly wincing at his words, he grabbed a chair to sit on and adjusted the baby in his arms.

"Go to sleep Takeshi, when you wake up I'll be here. Your mother wouldn't want me to leave you alone, right?" He tried to lighten things up.

The child could only do so few things, he stared at his father and gave him a smile.

"_Dad,_" Yukimaru blinked at the strange word. It didn't make sense obviously but it was the first thing his son ever said; most of the time he just cried or stared sadly. It didn't fit, nothing fit. His friend told him a few things about infants, but his son, Takeshi, is different.

"What was that dear?"

The child yawned and stretched his small body, "_Dad,_" he mumbled again and fell asleep.

_Dad_... It didn't make any sense, not one bit. Was his son trying to say something?_ Isn't it too early?_

* * *

_~10 Months Later_

Yukimaru was impressed by his son's growth. He was mentally advanced, knowing full well that the triangle goes through the triangular-shaped hole. He also knew that one goes before two. The only things Yukimaru was worried about were his son's vocabulary and motor-control skills.

He always took his son outside to meet a few people. Takeshi always smiled at his friends and got along well with them but he once caught his son babbling unrecognisable words then stating what the item he pointed at was.

He once walked in and saw his son point at him with his chubby finger and uttered the words 'Dad'. He shivered. It was the same word he used months earlier. Moments after, with a wide grin Takeshi called him Otou-san. He happily lifted his son and congratulated him.

"Good job, Takeshi. I'm so proud of you." He cooed. Inside he was trying to make the gesture have some sense but it never did, even now.

* * *

_A life, for a life. I was given a second chance, but someone had to die because of me. I'm terrible... I have terrible luck. They say no one can escape death... but I just did. Reincarnation... I never thought it could be real._ Takeshi thought while he was 'playing' with a toy.

Did he accept the fact that he was reincarnated? _Of course not, this predicament is bull! I needed to learn how to walk, I needed to learn how to speak Japanese, I needed to learn how to write in Japanese, I needed to remember all the characters for kanji, and I needed to lose my accent._

Takeshi's mind flared in anger but he tried to change it as quickly as possible. His new father, Yukimaru, seemed really nice and caring.

"Takeshi," he started as he picked his son up. "We're going for a walk again, we haven't done that in a while."

He could never get angry at the man who took the time to raise him and the guy who didn't hate him for Seika's death.

But deep inside he still wants to go back to his world where he was a sickly thirteen year old stuck inside a hospital with a tower of comic books by his small table... actually, they're called 'manga'.

* * *

Takeshi woke up to see three people standing around his bed. Stretching his body, he sat up to see his father talking to a man with spiky, silver-coloured hair that reached into the middle of his back tied in a pony-tail and bangs that hung over his... 'forehead protector'?

Yukimaru noticed him and greeted, "Good morning, Takeshi," he walked over to the bed to pick his son up.

The familiar man looked at Takeshi with a kind smile. "It's nice to finally meet your child, Yukimaru. How are you?" Yukimaru flinched.

Takeshi knew exactly what he was thinking. He gave the man a glare, but it ended up looking like a 'cute' pout on his child face.

Takeshi did his best to distract Yukimaru for months and now this 'Sakumo' just comes in and ruins everything.

"I'm fine, Sakumo-san. Thank you for visiting," Yukimaru replied. "And I see you brought Kakashi with you."

_Kakashi? Never thought anyone would actually name their kid after a famous character from a manga._ Takeshi thought.

He read manga and watched anime. He had almost nothing to do at the hospital. So when the day his friend, Ben, brought in some boo- manga he had literally read each one of them, cover to cover.

_Naruto_, he remembered. Hatake Kakashi, classified as: **Powerful Badass Book Pervert**.

His memory's a bit blurry though, it felt like it's been a long time since he last read it.

_But I do remember that Kakashi was one of the most interesting characters. Now I'm meeting someone that's, technically, named after the guy. I want to know the reason why 'Sakumo' would name his kid after a fictional character. _He thought.

He squirmed in his father's arm which confused the adults. "Takeshi, are you okay?" Yukimaru asked in concern. His son was acting oddly again.

Takeshi ignored him and continued to squirm until he noticed that he could reach Sakumo from where Yukimaru was standing. He moved his arms this time and grabbed Sakumo's shirt.

"Hi," Takeshi said trying to act casual.

"I think he likes you, Sakumo-san." Yukimaru said, smiling. Relief washed over Yukimaru when he saw that his son seems to be ok with Sakumo... unlike Fugaku.

Meanwhile, Takeshi got a better view of Sakumo. He wore a green flak jacket over a sweater, and over the sweater he had a white shirt, which had red edges and a swirly print on the side. By this point Takeshi was... he couldn't comprehend the situation. He thought he's out of his mind. Sakumo even carried a suspicious looking holster of some sort, which held-

Takeshi quickly retracted his hand from Sakumo's shirt and buried his face on his father's shoulder._ A weapon! Why the hell does this guy carry a weapon?! Wait... Sakumo? But isn't that Kakashi's father? Kakashi, the fictional character, from Naruto. _He frantically asked himself.

Takeshi peeked a bit to look at the child in Sakumo's arms and saw a mini-version of Sakumo wearing a grey shirt and black shorts. He had silver hair like and pale skin. He looked exactly like 'canon-Kakashi' but in baby form and no mask.

Takeshi looked up to see the adults staring at him. "I didn't know you were shy. Come on, don't be like that. It's fun to make friends and meet new people. Remember Fugaku? He was fun to talk to, right?" Yukimaru tried to reassure his son. He's always been aloof but this is a different reaction from the usual, stare and babble.

Takeshi gawked at his father's words. _Fugaku...? No wonder-wait... how come father talked to him? Last time I checked, he's not a person anyone can easily talk to._

Takeshi adjusted himself to look at Kakashi again to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he was again, greeted by a baby with silver hair. He looked back and forth between the father and son duo.

"Takeshi," Sakumo started, carefully. "This is Kakashi, he's my son." Sakumo gave him a gentle smile.

Kakashi went over to Takeshi and dipped his head. "Hello," Kakashi said as he returned the gesture.

At first bowing to someone you don't know felt weird to Takeshi, because shaking hands is what he considered normal. But as time went by it slowly felt natural... sort of.

Sakumo and Yukimaru started to walk out the door but Takeshi stopped them.

"Wait," he said with a small voice. Takeshi pointed at Sakumo's weapon as if to say 'leave it'.

No matter how nice Sakumo was in the story, Takeshi didn't trust him to be in the same room with his father, especially while he's carrying that thing.

Both the adults glanced at each other with an uneasy look.

"Um," Yukimaru started. "Don't worry about it, Takeshi. Sakumo-san is a friend," He said ruffling the small amount of hair his son had. "Be good you two, we'll be back in an hour." Yukimaru said speeding up his words, before exiting the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Kakashi looked at the other kid and saw him staring at the floor with a look of horror plastered on his face.

_I'm in the Narutoverse... What. The. Hell! Damn it, are you telling me I have no choice but to accept this nightmare?!_ Takeshi yelled in his mind. In real life he fell on his back and rolled on his stomach. He let out a small squeak that would have been the girliest shriek if he hadn't stopped himself. **This is very bad!**

Kakashi pulled a bag over to Takeshi's direction and sat down next to him.

"What is that, Kashi-nii?" Takeshi asked, innocently.

Kakashi gave him a small glance then proceeded to ignore him and opened the bag. He grabbed something and shoved it in front of his face. When Takeshi's eyes finally focused he saw a stuffed animal.

"Dog," Kakashi slowly said. "Horse, rat, tiger, dragon, ox, snake, boar," He continued saying slowly while showing Takeshi the toy that corresponds to the following animals.

Takeshi was unaware of what to do so he just nodded at everything Kakashi said; letting him know he's listening.

_Aren't these the animals for the ninja hand signs? Why is he teaching me this? _Takeshi thought.

After repeating it a couple of times Kakashi looked satisfied and nodded to himself. He gathered the toys and positioned them on a row in front of Takeshi.

"Rabbit," Kakashi said. At first Takeshi didn't know what he wanted him to do, so he sat there looking confused.

Seconds later, he made an 'oh' sound when he realized what he was supposed to do. He grabbed the rabbit then showed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave him a nod of approval then stated the other animals. "Sheep, monkey, dragon, horse, ox," Takeshi showed him every toy, which corresponds to the animal he says. Takeshi was starting to think this mini game was entertaining.

Kakashi stopped and gave him one of his famous, close-eyed smile. "Good job, otouto." Takeshi blinked. _He's going to roll with it? _Kakashi reached over and patted his head. "Otouto."

Takeshi couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He remembered his first mother doing the same thing all the time. She would pat his head then say, 'don't worry, you'll get better in no time.' He fell for it every time.

Frowning, Takeshi thought._ I can't go back there anymore even if I wanted to. My life there is done, I have a new one now; which I'm not exactly very happy about._

He looked at Kakashi and smiled at him. _Better not make him worry._ "Kashi-nii? Help walk... Please?" He asked.

Kakashi didn't hesitate and stood up holding out his hand. Takeshi happily held on as his friend pulled him up and led him to the wall.

"It's easy to follow. It also helps if you lose balance," Kakashi said. He nodded then wobbled around the room, occasionally holding the wall for support, while Kakashi followed close behind.

Meanwhile, outside the room by the small dining area, Yukimaru and Sakumo had worried looks on their faces. Both didn't understand why a 10-month-old would know a tanto is dangerous.

"How come your son knows what a **tanto **is? Did you teach him already?" Sakumo asked with a frown, breaking the silence.

Yukimaru sighed. "I never brought up ninjas before, I didn't want him to know this early." He shook his head. "Never mind, _this _is more important. Can we please, just focus on this first?"

Sakumo nodded in understanding and ushered him to continue. "No problem."

Back in the room Takeshi walked around the room, with Kakashi in tow, multiple times. But as he walked closer to the door it suddenly opened; scaring the heck out of him.

He let out a squeaking sound and fell; luckily it was broken by something. He felt a tiny vibration and heard a groan at the same time. When he lifted his head, he saw his human cushion.

"Sorry, Kashi-nii," Takeshi apologised, innocently.

"It's ok, I think," Kakashi replied, groaning a bit.

"Whoa, sorry you two, I thought you would be over there. What are you doing?" Yukimaru asks, helping the two kids up. He was surprised by the sudden yelp but he was still concerned about his son.

Takeshi rolled off Kakashi and sat on the floor. Kakashi then stood up and patted away imaginary dust.

"Dad, I practising how walk. Kashi-nii helping," Takeshi told him cheerfully. His vocabulary's wasn't perfect yet, but it was good enough to be understandable. Japanese wasn't an easy language but with motivation and help he was slowly getting it.

_Storytelling is always a fun time… I can't believe I didn't notice all the chakra related metaphors, _Takeshi thought as he stood up and staggered over to Yukimaru.

Takeshi could honestly say that practising how to walk with a baby's body felt the same as walking in high heels. How did he know what it felt like to walk in high heels, you ask? Well, his old friend Ben and him had been forced to play truth or dare... the direction this conversation is going is pretty obvious now, right?

He continued 'walking' towards Yukimaru while Kakashi followed him._ He thinks I'm going to fall again, huh? _Takeshi thought glancing a bit at the prodigy.

When Takeshi finally reached Yukimaru he grinned and looked up to see his father smiling with the 'I'm proud of you' look.

"You finally did it. Great job! Maybe you should spend more time with Kakashi. He's a good influence, like his father." Yukimaru said in delight. He was glad his son was finally starting to at least open up to other people. Friends to trust, he would surely need them.

Takeshi nodded his head in agreement. But, only the part about Kakashi being a good influence, Sakumo was making him uncomfortable with his sword. _It is a sword, right?_ Takeshi thought as he checked to see if his hands were still covered in baby fat._ Yup, it definitely is._

Yukimaru laughed at his son's reaction. "Well it's been fun but I'm afraid that Sakumo-san and Kakashi will be going home now."

Hearing this made Takeshi pout, he enjoyed Kakashi's company. It was a new experience, being able to spend time with someone 'his age'.

He wobbled over to Kakashi's direction then said, "Come back, again?"

"Sure," Kakashi answered. Takeshi wasted no time and hugged him by the waist.

Kakashi looked at the other tiny person hugging him by the waist._ He seems energetic. Takeshi... father wanted us to get along. That wouldn't be too hard, he's nice. _Kakashi thought.

Takeshi frowned. _If I'm going to be stuck here then I might as well have someone teach me how to defend myself. I'm going to have to learn how to trust a man with a weapon._

He released him then slightly pulled on Kakashi's hair.

"Is it silver or white?" He asked.

Takeshi wasn't really sure what colour the Hatake classify their hair as, so he was going to find out. Ben said it was white and Takeshi said it was silver.

Both adults had nostalgic looks on their faces while a bead of sweat fell from Kakashi's head. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes," Takeshi insisted.

"Um... it's silver," Kakashi answered.

Takeshi suddenly felt Sakumo's hand land on his head. He tensed, but stopped himself from scooting away.

_Still not sure about him. _Why?_ Because he waltzed into our home with a weapon. I get that this is the Narutoverse, but would it kill him to lose the weapon? Father and him are friends, right?_

"It's like they're a small version of us," Yukimaru said nonchalantly. He was happy with how things went today, he could finally relax.

"I agree," Sakumo said with a smile.

* * *

_~1 Year Later_

Chakra, it's a very interesting element. Physical and spiritual energy combined... that's what I was trying to figure out.

_~Concentrate and try to find the blue fire that burns within ninja.~_ When Kakashi said that I gave him a look that said, _I have no idea what you're talking about_.

Unlocking ones chakra required concentration and a bit of imagination. _~Grab the fire and keep it within your grasp.~_

Kakashi already unlocked his about five months ago so since he learned how to do it in a year then I should too._ Logic?_

Meditation is one of the ways I had tried to use to unlock my chakra but most of the time I just fell asleep. But today I forced myself to stay awake and imagined the 'fire' trapped, floating mindlessly at a speed I could barely follow.

I made myself trap it, the flames burned from my stomach and spread throughout my body. The seemingly cold air felt like nothing, graceful flows and crooked lines. Blades, crackles, blasts, and enhanced abilities.

The overwhelming feeling suddenly left and, for some reason, made me cough. I felt the warmth surround me and stayed a layer below my skin, flowing together with my circulatory system.

"What happened, are you all right?" Kakashi asked in concern.

I stared then gave him a toothy grin. "I did it! I did it, Kashi-nii!"

"You did what?"

"Chakra!" I beamed.

"Hm?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"I did it!" I cheered._ Ha! Beat that, normal humans! I am freakishly awesome!_

* * *

_~2 Years Later_

During the years between now and the day of his birth, many things have happened to Takeshi. He has met exactly eight people. Sakumo, Kakashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Sandaime-sama, and Asuma.

**Sakumo and Kakashi. **They helped him with his training and taught him how to throw weapons. He and Kakashi usually used wooden kunai, but sometimes Sakumo would let them use real kunai, as long he and Yukimaru were supervising. When Yukimaru was out on a mission Takeshi would always crash at the Hatake's place. Same goes for Kakashi when Sakumo was out on a mission.

Sakumo was slowly, but surely growing on him and he's become less cautious around the person who waltzed into his father's house while carrying a **tanto**. Kakashi started to wear a mask too, but Takeshi didn't question him about it because, honestly, he really didn't care if Kakashi wore one or not.

**Fugaku and Mikoto. **Yukimaru and Takeshi somehow managed to bump into one of them every day. It was as if not seeing at least one of them each day would mean something was wrong. Mikoto was a sweet 16 year old girl while Fugaku was a poker-faced rock that has lived in this world for 21 years.

When they saw him with Mikoto during Takeshi's birthday they walked over to them to say 'hi' like they always do. Mikoto immediately greeted Takeshi, so he hugged her and an unsuspecting Fugaku, which caused the Uchiha heir's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Even though you're a rock I still think you care, Fugaku-nii-san!" Takeshi said, just to annoy the kid.

Unfortunately for him Yukimaru saw it and he will never let him live a day without being reminded of it. Yukimaru tends to annoy him just to get a reaction, he thinks the kid needs to relax and act his age, but everyone knows that's not possible.

**Kushina and Minato.** Takeshi met them when he and his father bumped into Mikoto, in the middle of the street, while the three of them were talking and hanging out like normal teenagers.

Since then, whenever Takeshi saw them he always felt pain. Why? Because Kushina has the habit of hugging cute kids to the death and Minato just smiles so much it makes his face hurt.

**Hiruzen and Asuma.** When Yukimaru was out on a mission Sakumo brought Kakashi and Takeshi to the park to practice tree walking.

_Practice tree walking… such a pain. _Takeshi thought.

While in the middle of the exercise Hiruzen and his son passed by. Takeshi caught a glimpse of the Third and Sakumo talking while Asuma just had his hands inside his pockets.

He stared at them with wide eyes while hanging upside down on a branch._ Creepy and effective, might I comment. _He thought.

When Asuma saw him, he jumped a bit then scowled calling him a moron. He then replied, Asuma's comment with a "Yes, a moron indeed. But this moron scared you, _Pocket man_."

It was a really bad nickname but Asuma huffed and looked away from Takeshi, arms crossed. Hiruzen watched them, eyes filled with amusement.

The art of deception is something a person like me needed to master. Controlling my emotion is step one, step two is thinking up lies and step three is getting mad acting skills; which I would hopefully have in the future.


	2. Crimson Onyx

**Beta:** This has also been revised by _readerboy7_.

* * *

_I must be cruel, only to be kind._

_~William Shakespeare_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

Father and Sakumo went on a mission to the Land of Wind together. Kakashi and I were seeing them off. Father ruffled my hair plenty of times and hugged me tightly. _He's really touchy today, I wonder why._

I set the thought aside when father said, "If you behave, when I get back I'll teach you something about our clan!" That made me excited, I always wanted to learn about our bloodline's abilities.

Once Sakumo was done with his good-bye they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. My stomach felt sick, but I ignored it and turned around to meet our 'babysitter' for the week, Uchiha Mikoto.

Staying with Mikoto wasn't so bad. It was just, to simply put it, the most unproductive week of my life. Kakashi and I were mostly inside our temporary room doing chakra exercises like walking on the wall… ha… haha, yeah that's a risk we're notwilling to take, especially inside the Uchiha compound. We also shared a futon; we both fit so there was no problem.

One of the things that annoyed Kakashi was the fact that Mikoto never allowed us to go anywhere without her. The only place where she didn't follow us was our temporary room, one reason I stayed inside with Kakashi most of the time.

Another is because we are at the Uchiha clan compound, obviously they wouldn't let outsiders wander around their territory. The third day was probably the day we actually got to do something. Mikoto brought Kakashi and I outside to the young Uchihas' playground/training fields. I was so bored, I didn't even care if there were Uchiha kids running around giving us weird looks. I needed fresh air...

* * *

Kakashi and I were playing a slightly different version of tag. I run from him and if he catches me he'll ask a question, like 'What is the name of the first Hokage?' If I answered correctly I get a one minute head start and if not then we switch roles.

I jumped from tree to tree trying to get away from Kakashi. When I saw a blur of orange, I stopped and looked below. I narrowed my eyes until I saw a boy with spiky black hair wearing a blue shirt with orange edges and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

He was sitting under the tree I was perched on. So I did the one thing I've always wanted to do since I arrived in this world._ A ninja jump scare. _I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of his face.

"Gah!" He yelped falling on his back. He quickly recovered, rubbing the back of his head as he pointed a finger at me. "What was that for? Who do you think you are? What do you want?"

_He is quite the loudmouth. _"Um... I wanted to scare you a bit? My name is Kinju Takeshi by the way, and I was wondering if you wanted to play." He blinked, owlishly. "Well, do you?" I asked eagerly.

"You... want to play... with me?!" He asked, surprised, as he redirected the finger from me to himself.

I nodded. "Yup! So what's your name?" He didn't say a word, but instead gave me a disbelieving look. I already knew the answer to the question but I wanted to hear it from him. I felt Kakashi's chakra above us but he didn't make a move, he just continued to watch.

After a few more seconds of silence he finally gave me his signature bright grin and adjusted his goggles as he proudly said, "My name is Uchiha Obito and I'm going to be the next Hokage! And when that happens, my clan and everyone else will finally acknowledge me!"

We heard an arrogant huff from above. _Of course, I should have known that he would-_

"Hokage? Do you even know how to control chakra?" He flatly asked as he jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully beside us.

"N-not yet, but I will!" He stuttered out with determination.

"How can you say you're going to be the next Hokage, if you can't even do something as simple as that?"_ Not everyone is a genius like you, calm down._

"Kashi-nii, don't say that, please. Someday he might grow up to be stronger than you," I said._ I know he will, with the help of Madara. _He raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored him.

"Obito-nii, if you want I can help you unlock your chakra. When you do we can play tag," Kakashi flinched at my offer.

"What does chakra have to do with playing tag?"

"Kashi-nii and I play a different version of it. Instead of playing on the ground like 'normal' people, we play up on the trees," I explained enthusiastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi blurted out.

"Is that why you came from up there?" He asked as he pointed above and ignored Kakashi.

"Yeah... but before we play, I want to ask you something."

"Huh? What is it?" He asked confused.

"You said you wanted to become the Hokage so that your clan would acknowledge you, right?" He nodded. "Obito-nii... you think people will acknowledge once you become the Hokage, right?"

"What about it?" He asked still confused.

"I think that's 'incorrect', in my opinion at least," Obito was about to say something but kept his mouth shut when Kakashi beat him to it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked, intrigued by my sudden change of topic.

"It is more likely that a person becomes the Hokage because he was acknowledged. Take Shodai-sama as an example. He became the Hokage because people acknowledge and trusted him. He didn't have to become the Hokage before people acknowledged him. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I tried my best to explain but storytelling and teaching are some of my weakest points.

He nodded his head in an affirmative gesture but looked confused. I sighed. "Don't worry. You'll understand when you're older." I told him. I am mentally older, I can say things like that.

He raised a brow at me. "Older? How old are you?"

"I am four years old," I answered confidently, in a ridiculous manner.

"Four?! That's a year younger than me! But you sound so mature! I thought you were at least 6, considering your height."

"So, you're saying, calling you Obito-nii didn't help you figure out that I was younger than you?"

"Pathetic, outsmarted by someone younger than you, how are you going to be the Hokage at this rate?" Kakahi said crossing his arms while giving Obito a cocky smirk.

"Shut up! If you're so smart then what do you think he was trying to say?" Obito countered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"It's just as he says. A person does not acquire acknowledgment because he is the Hokage; it is rather a person becomes the Hokage because he gained the crowd's acknowledgment," he said with ease. "Thats a very good observation," he added.

"Thanks!" I'm not very good at explaining, but at least Kakashi knows how my vocabulary worked. "I couldn't have said it any better." I said, which made him smile under his mask.

"Whatever," Obito said with a pout and crossed his arms.

"Cheer up, Obito-nii. I'll teach you about chakra! Come on," I grinned at him.

"Ye-"

"Kakashi-kun, Takeshi-kun, It's time to go!" We heard Mikoto call out as she approached us. I sighed._ So much for hanging out..._

"Is she your mom? Wait-" he held up his hand and looked between the two of us. "You two are related?! You look nothing alike!" This made Kakashi's eye twitch while a bead of sweat dropped from my head._ Is he serious?_

"No, we're not related and Mikoto-nee-chan is definitely not our mother."

"So, Mikoto-san is your sister? You're from the Uchiha clan too!" He asked hopefully.

"No!"_ I didn't know he was this much of an idiot; or maybe he's just lonely._

"Is there a problem here?" Mikoto said raising an eyebrow at the three of us.

"Nothing. Mikoto-san. This idiot here is just annoying us." Kakashi said as he stabbed a thumb over to Obito's direction.

"Don't call me that, you masked-weirdo!"

"Idiot."

"Meanie."

"Calm down," I whispered.

They stood there glaring at each other. You could actually feel the imaginary sparks of electricity crackling between their gaze. Mikoto just rolled her eyes at them while I just watched with a blank face.

"You know Takeshi-kun, sometimes I think you're the only normal boy I know," She said with a sigh.

"Normal? There is no such thing as normal, everything in this world is eccentric. In fact the human brain is by far the most complicated thing in the world and standing beside it is chakra." I said tilting my head at her._ What am I saying? I sound like a hypocrite, didn't I just call jumping from tree to tree strange? I should stop reading the "Science behind Chakra and its Connections to the Brain."_

"I take it back. I can see the weirdness now... the good kind though." She said with a smile.

"Thank you... so, what do we do with them?" I asked, motioning my head at Kakashi and Obito.

She sighed. "They'll get tired of it, eventually."

* * *

The week continued and Kakashi refused to go to the playground and the training fields no matter how many times I asked him to.

"Please Kashi-nii, if you don't come with me Mikoto-nee-chan won't let me go."

"I don't like it there," he retorted childishly.

"Why? It's fun to play outside and I haven't seen Obito-nii in a while," I said looking up, as I remembered that I had promised to help him unlock his chakra.

Kakashi looked away and muttered something under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Sighing, I let it slide. "Fine, I won't ask again," I said moving over to the futon. "Goodnight."

"It's five in the afternoon," he pointed out.

I shrugged. "I want as much sleep as I can get. When we become ninjas we might not have enough time for sleep." I explained.

"I see," I heard him say as I fell asleep.

* * *

I was walking toward the gates with Kakashi and Mikoto to welcome our parents.

While Kakashi and I anxiously waited for them, Mikoto said, "You'll always be welcome at my house, so don't be shy. Drop by once in a while, okay?" We, of course, politely accepted the offer.

After waiting for an hour, we were greeted by a tsunami of leaves headed straight for our direction, with a panicked Sakumo trying everything he can to redirect it. Mikoto quickly grabbed the two of us and made a run for it.

"Mikoto-san, what's happening?" I asked panicking. _Where is father? Is he all right?_ Mikoto didn't answer and instead ran faster.

_What's happening?_

I saw many members of the Police Force run to the direction opposite to where we were headed. I heard shouts of 'don't let them get the boy' and 'protect Mikoto-san and the children'.

ANBU and high level ninjas started to arrive using multiple Fire Style and Barrier Techniques. Some created walls made of earth while the Uchihas made the hand signs for Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique .This burned all the leaves. Yet as the current wave burned, another wave was created and it surrounded some of the defenders, before exploding, killing their victims instantly.

Kakashi looked horrified, the blood of the dead ninjas filled the field. The stench was revolting, it was disgusting. Some were slashed, some were decapitated, some were punctured by a needle-like material unmoving, and some turned to ashes.

Due to the air waves we were blown back. The bomb exploded near Mikoto, which caused her to lose her grip on both me and Kakashi. But before we got separated I grabbed Kakashi by the collar and threw him over to Mikoto. As we separated leaves surrounded me.

* * *

Inside the cold cave of Uchiha Madara, Takeshi was unconscious on the ground. Every now and then he would twitch but wouldn't wake up entirely.

Earlier that day... night, Madara dropped a ton of 'facts' on Takeshi's shoulders, almost breaking his back. His father, Yukimaru, was dead._ The Land of Wind... is it a good place to die in? Was the age of thirty-one long enough? Do things happen for a reason or do they just scream it at people's faces?_

He let out Robin Odon, the sickly thirteen-year-old that just wanted a normal and happy life. He remembers hanging out with Ben when he was eleven. Then at age twelve, he got admitted to the hospital. His old family was not rich, not poor either, but there really just wasn't any hope for him. Relatives and friends visited, but visiting wouldn't cure his condition. It just made him think he really was going to die.

The life he wanted._ No war. No sickness. No sudden deaths. Most importantly, no chakra_. All the people who he cared about alive; Mom, dad, Sakumo, and his parents, his first parents he wanted them back, _all of them..._

Leaf Puppetry... the same technique that took him away from his perfectly 'normal' life was his own. He hated it.

He hated his village for letting this happen. _You would make a good ninja_, someone once 'complemented' him. _Bullshit logic, they think I would make a good killer._ An eye for an eye; you make me stronger your way, I'll get rid of you my way. The bullshit logic of the village gave a person some pretty wacky thoughts.

The 'village leaders' never cared for the villagers' well-being. If they did, then child soldiers wouldn't exist. Wars start because of their childish bickering over small things. If you want a village to be successful then lead them to greatness, not war._ But how would one conquer land without bloody, hissy fights?_

_~"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish; the longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness. In this world, when there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love."~_

Very deep, true, and irrelevant. Love, the thing that causes failure; **every time**. Trust is a sign of weakness, the weakness of needing someone; independence is what the world needs…_ No, actually, let the world fall if it chooses to._

But I can't do that. I want them to grow, I want the people to live longer lives. I want their ages to reach eighty and not thirty. Long lives, better family ties. Most parents die during their children's teenage years, the time when they are needed the most. Temporary "peace" is what I would call it, temporary for personal reasons. Some might disagree, some might see the right in my point.

_Father is dead... and he kept secrets. Yukimaru of the Kinju? Madara said, he is from an ice release clan… My plans... are they acceptable in human terms...? _Takeshi clenched his fists._ No, it doesn't matter, I'm doing this for the best. This is right, this is fine_

_"Uchiha-sama"... your help in this little project would be much appreciated._

* * *

The indirect fact "your father is a Yuki, not a Kinju", is the reason Madara chose Takeshi to be his pawn. A pawn that will give Madara the advantage he wants, the advantage he needs.

The pawn would reach the other side and become a queen piece, a weapon of mass destruction; mass destruction on the chess board and a priceless asset in Madara's point of view.

_~"Everybody from Konoha thinks you're dead, even Sakumo and Kakashi."~_

Those simple ten words that crumbled all the boy's hope for all. Regret... Madara felt none. This is right, this is what the world needs; peace._ Visions of the future... such a shame he's not an Uchiha._

* * *

Zetsu is disappointed with the results of his "master's" convincing. Anti-climactic was his view on the mind twist.

_A child's mind is a great place to plant ideas and opinions... but the child is too young to fully understand all this shit. _Zetsu smartly kept to himself._ How is he going to lead another kid, who's older than him by almost a year?_

_~"Keep an eye on him."~_

The order was annoying and obvious. Even he got it the first time he stalked the kid. Jumping from tree to tree, talking in strange babbles that may or may not have meanings according to Madara. _Obviously, it meant something. Psh!_

Yeah, yeah, **no**. If he was an idiot he would have laughed in the elderly Uchiha's face, but no, instead he went underground and proceeded to laugh his ass off.

_~"I heard a voice in my head once say, 'If life hands you lemons, you should make lemonade... and try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party...' Uchiha-sama I think you've got the vodka covered, now all we need to do is to plan the party."~_

_~"It's a self-invite. It's going to be fun. Let's just hope a he-she won't interrupt your dance this time... or would you prefer to have a dance rematch?"~_

_Apparently the kid's crazy... although, the random snippets of the future probably overdid it and broke him._

Zetsu was surprised by the 'gift' Madara was given, but he brushed it aside to get started on 'work.' _Now, how to get the Obito kid... this might take a while._

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, who is this person you speak of, whenever I say something strange?" I curiously asked._ Obviously whoever the person was he or she is already dead._

"Continue channelling your chakra to the leaves. Zetsu will be back later with more," He said firmly, ignoring/avoiding my question once again.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, Uchiha-sama,"

For the past couple of... weeks? I've seen some scrolls with my clan's techniques. Apparently my two clan members that Madara controlled had some scrolls with them. Madara said some pretty interesting things about my clan..._ I'll look into that when I have time. For now I'll focus on keeping myself alive and plotting, which of course meant following Madara's orders._

I didn't fully understand how my kekkei genkai worked, all I know is I unlocked it when I snapped._ Sanity is the price for power. It's always been like that ever since the beginning. _Since then, Madara's trained me how to do the _Leaf Clone Technique, Ninja Art: Leaf Animal Puppets, Multiple Leaf Blades, _and _Ninja Art: Leaf Detonation_. Though the only jutsu he wanted me to finish was the _Leaf Clone Technique_.

"I'm back," I heard a voice announce._ Zetsu... I labeled him as 'the freaky, one-eyed "clay" dude' and Zetsu-nii._

"Zetsu-nii, do you have any idea who this person Uchiha-sama keeps mentioning?" I asked him with a hopeful expression._ Answers will be much appreciated. Random lady or dude needs a name._

"No," he replied bluntly. A look of confusion was suddenly clear on his face. "Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked.

"Well, even though this person is obviously already dead I still want to know who he or she is," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My clan, according to Madara, suffered the same fate as the Uzumaki during the Second Shinobi World War, when Uzushiogakure was destroyed. My mother found refuge within the Leaf. She was not welcomed with open arms and was usually followed by Anbu.

_So, that's why I had this feeling... unbelievable, they never trusted us!_

"Continue your training, Takeshi. Remember once you perfect the Leaf Clone Technique I will give you the scroll with the Forest Chameleon Technique," he bluntly ordered.

I nodded then gave him a lazy salute. "Yes sir," _Forest Chameleon Technique_. It allows the user to turn their body into leaves.

"Good, now show me what you can do so far," he commanded.

I hurriedly complied and poured out chakra into the leaves and started to manipulate them. They started to take shape then I added more chakra into the structure. I didn't stop until it gained colour, when I was satisfied I looked at my creation.

The figure was a boy with spiky black hair, golden eyes and tan skin. He wore a dirt-covered black shirt and shorts. He was thin and he looked like he lived in the streets.

"I feel sorry for myself," I bluntly stated.

"Looks can be deceiving, _Takeshi-chan_," Zetsu said. I twitched at the nickname.

"_Zetsu-nii_, your advice would have stayed in my head for all eternity if it weren't for the honorific," I told him, irritated.

"Same goes for me to what you just said," He replied with a cocky, lopsided grin.

"Enough," Madara ordered, which of course made us both listen.

He eyed my clone, which made it fidget._ Yup, that's definitely me. _"This clone is better than the first one," I felt pride swell inside me, so I smiled.

"You can start with the basics of the Forest Chameleon Technique. I have no direct knowledge about the technique, so all you have are the scrolls. Now do not bother me," as he ended this he closed his eyes and slumped a little as his breathing slowed down.

I scratched the back of my head then turned to look at the scrolls._ Wow, some help you are... oh… I see what you're trying to do, Uchiha… no direct knowledge my hyde... So I need to impress the all mighty Uchiha before I get special tutoring like Obito… Challenge accepted, old man_. I sighed._ Whatever, let's just get this started. If you didn't have anything that I needed, I wouldn't be as polite. You better be worth my time, Madara._

I skimmed through the scroll while Zetsu read over my shoulder.

* * *

Months? Have passed and I continued to train under Madara. My former weaknesses were no hindrance to me anymore and my past skills were accelerated. I had now perfected every technique in the scroll.

Okay, I may have gone overboard with the boasting. It's actually more of 'I understand, but I don't know if it will work well in a real fight'.

Madara decided to delay the mission for some unknown reason.

My hair has gotten longer and messy, so I tied it in a low ponytail using a piece of my clothing hoping that it didn't look as bad as it did before. But when I saw my reflection on a puddle the only words that came out of my mouth were "My hair looks like a retarded rooster's rear end."

I heard a snicker from behind me so I turned to glare at Zetsu. "Really now? I didn't notice," He teased before snickering again.

I scoffed then looked away from him crossing my arms together, pouting._ I look like Sasuke! This is unacceptable!_

"I-Takeshi," my head shot up then turned to Madara. _What was he going to say? _He looked worse than he did the first time I saw him. I walked over to him then sat by the steps near his throne.

"What is it, Uchiha-sama?" I asked._ I wonder if he's going to make me do laps on the ceiling again... I sure hope so, it's fun._

He inhaled deeply then exhaled tiredly. "Your first mission is about to begin," My eyes widened with excitement._ Finally, I can get out of here!_

"But first I want you to make a clone and transfer half of your chakra to it," I was confused but followed his order nonetheless.

It was hard to do at first but once you get the hang of it it's really not that bad. Once the clone was done it looked exactly like the current me. I turned to Madara as he said, "Now the mission," he paused before continuing. "I want you to go back to Konoha."

"What? Go back there? For what? I have no one to return to. Everybody thinks I'm dead," he sent a hateful glare at my direction. "Sorry, Uchiha-sama, I did not mean to interrupt," I said looking down._ Hm, I'm going to play this card for a while... Madara seems to be fond of it. Who wouldn't want a kid who doesn't question your orders?_

"As I was saying, I want you to go back to Konoha and befriend Obito. I know recruiting him is a risky move but either way he would be of great use to me. The other people who you see in your visions too, befriend them, earn their trust. I want you to act as if you are still you. You will leave this clone here with me to serve as a messenger on what is going on at Konoha. You will never speak of this place to anyone, make up a story, make it believable, do not tell them you don't remember anything for they will bring you to the Torture and Interrogation Unit and have someone look through your memories... and most importantly do not fail me." He said as I buried everything he told me into my brain.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," I decided._ That was a mouthful of orders, but whatever... it's not like I'll do all of them._

He nodded then turned to Zetsu. "You will leave today. Zetsu will knock you out and leave you at the forest three kilometres west of Konoha, understood?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," I complied.


	3. Sapphire Rain

**A/N:** Thank you for my first _review_ "guest", my first _favorite_ Golum936 and my first _follow_ YoshidaYukio.

* * *

_Cloning represents a very clear, powerful, and immediate example in which we are in danger of turning procreation into manufacture._

_~Leon Kass_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

I woke up to the smell of wet grass and rain. My body felt tired and my stomach growled, demanding food. I grabbed it hoping that the sounds would stop. I looked around to see trees surrounding me as the rain poured down._ I'm going to get a cold._

I struggled to get up and keep my footing as I held on to a tree for support._ 3 kilometers!? Why not drop me somewhere closer?_

I continued to stagger through the forest but after about 10 feet my legs gave out and I fell face first to the ground._ Man, what a drag._

**_*snap*_**

I heard a twig snap from a distance. My tired body went rigid. I jerked my head from the ground and supported my weight on my arms.

_Seriously? Enemy ninjas, at a time like this?! _I panicked and tried to hide behind the nearby tree. When I finally managed to stand I limped over to my desired location, but fell with a _thud _halfway through the process._ Damn it!_

"Who's there?" I heard a boy's voice say._ Idiot, do you really think anyone would answer?_

I stayed still hoping that whoever it was would think I was just a wild animal. But luck was against me. I was on the ground face to face with someone's foot.

"Hey it's a kid!" I moved my head to look at the person, but failed miserably as my head wouldn't move due to exhaustion._ Why am I so tired?_

"Yahiko, quit fooling around," I heard a girl's voice say, obviously annoyed._ Yahiko? Oh shit, where am I?_

"Am not! I'm serious he's right here!" He countered. "I'm not sure if he's still alive, though." He said, poking my shoulder.

I heard splashes of water and rustling of leaves. It took me a moment to realize that I was still on the ground so I again tried to move but abandoned the idea when I felt 3 chakra signatures surround me, all unfamiliar.

I heard a gasp and fast footsteps coming towards my direction.

"It is a kid! But where are his parents?" I heard the girl say. She looked around as if searching for something.

"Maybe he's the same as us." A slightly nervous voice suggested.

I felt someone turn me over and rested my head on something soft. As I slowly opened my eyes I was greeted by a girl with blue hair and grey eyes with a paper flower on her head.

"He's waking up," she announced to the two.

I gave her a 'terrified' expression then moved against my body's will. I rolled of her lap and backed away from her until my back connected with a tree. My whole body begged for me to stop any unnecessary movements but I ignored it and continued what I was doing.

"W-Who are you?" I said as I turned away and positioned my arms defensively in front of me.

They looked surprised. Konan being the female of the three slowly approached me smiling with her hands in front of her in an 'I mean no harm' gesture.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you," she said with a comforting voice. I 'lowered my guard' and looked at her through golden eyes.

"You're not?" I asked with 'disbelief'.

"Of course not, why would we do that?" She asked. I lowered my head then began to shake, 'tears' fell from my eyes._ Madara is an amazing acting teacher... Haha! Oh geez, what did I just-?_

"Don't cry!" She panicked not knowing what to do. Without any warning I hugged her by the waist, hiding my laughter.

"Thank you! I thought you were one of them." I said shakily as I shivered because of the cold air.

"One of them?"

"The mean men who took me away from home," I answered looking up to her.

She held a sad expression on her face. "Took you away from home? You're not from here?" I shook my head 'no'. "How old are you?" I stopped for a moment and thought about it._ How old am I?_

I turned to her then asked, "What month is it?"

"February," she answered still having a gentle tone in her voice._ February! I'm already 5 years old! I've been in Madara's cave for 8 months!_

I looked at my fingers and pretended to count. "Um... 5," I said as I presented her five of my fingers. "This is 5, right?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist then lifted me up and held me like a child positioning my head on her shoulder. "Yahiko, we're taking him with us," she said almost immediately.

"What?! But wait-"

"No buts we are taking him with us and that is final; he's only 5, Yahiko. Unless you know where to find his parents we are not leaving him in the middle of the forest while it's raining," she said with finality.

"Calm down, Konan. Let's take him back to Jiraiya-sensei," the boy with red hair suggested as he attempted to calm the girl down.

I heard the orange-haired boy huff but say nothing._ Jiraiya is here? I thought he went here earlier?_

_Never mind if he's here then I have a better chance of getting back to Konoha. I just have to work with my few yet very helpful advantages._

They walked in silence which made me drowsy. I yawned then buried my face on Konan's shoulder and hugged her neck loosely. "Thank you, Konan-nee-chan."

She stopped walking but I fell asleep before she had the chance to say anything.

* * *

_~(Madara's Cave)~_

"YOU DID WHAT?!"_ What the hell was Zetsu thinking?!_

"I dropped the real you near Amegakure," He said as if there was no problem.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"_ Zetsu you idiot!_

"Takeshi," I turned my angry expression into a neutral one as I turned to Madara. "It was my idea. I changed my mind I wanted the real you to have some connection to my future organization's leader. Do not worry, the Toad Sage is there. Also, if you are seen going back to Konoha with him no one would question it except the Hokage and the Village Elders." He explained.

_Oh, of course. Zetsu wouldn't do anything without Madara ordering him. I should trust Madara's decision, he tricked the world into thinking he was dead. I would say that was genius._

"I'm sorry for panicking, Uchiha-sama," He nodded then closed his eyes. "Emotions are a hindrance to perfection," I said sighing.

_I should have kept my cool, I need to practice controlling my emotions more often. Oh geez, I sound like a ROOT candidate._

* * *

_~(Amegakure)~_

"Who is this?" A man with spiky white hair asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at me so I hid behind Konan._ That's what kids do, right?_

"Uh, we never asked. Konan just demanded that we bring him here and Nagato suggested that we show the kid to you. I had nothing to do with this," Yahiko said as he waved his arms in front of him and made an 'X'.

Jiraiya motioned for me to come closer. I looked at Konan first silently asking for her permission.

She gave me a smile then jerked her head over to Jiraiya's direction. I then quickly walked over to Jiraiya and sat cross-legged beside him while looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked no gentle tone whatsoever.

"Takeshi," he raised a brow at me.

"Full name," I blushed then gave him an apologetic grin.

"S-Sorry, my name is Kinju Takeshi," his eyes widened in disbelief.

Then not being able to control the next words that came out of his mouth he said, "But your dead!"

The three orphans froze at this. Yahiko being the loudmouth in the group said, "Dead?! What are you talking about? He's right there." He walked over and poked my shoulder. "See? He's solid. My hand doesn't go through him. He can't be a ghost."_ Idiot, I'm not a ghost, I am a reincarnated idiot stuck in a little 5-year-old's body._

"How are you alive? Why are you here?" He asked as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"I'm dead? Are you from Konoha? I want to go home. Dad, Sakumo-san, and Kashi-nii must be worried!" I blurted out, worriedly.

His grip softened and he gave me a sad look. I already knew why.

"Konoha?! That's really far from here," Yahiko interjected.

"After I'm done training you three I'm leaving," Jiraiya announced.

Their heads shot up. "Why?"

"I need to take this boy back with me. Also, I know that when I'm done training you, you would be able to defend yourselves with no problem. I trust you," he said smiling at them.

They gave him sad looks in return. "Hey don't act like there's a funeral here. Lighten up! But first I need you all to get out, I need to have a word with Takeshi," without a word they all walked out brooding.

When the door closed Jiraiya turned to me. "We need to talk," He said. His tone changed into a more serious one.

* * *

Fortunately, Jiraiya only wanted to tell me about my father's death. It was already old news, because Madara had already informed me. The real news that surprised me was that Sakumo is also dead.

I stared angrily at the ground._ Damn the Hidden Leaf. I still cared about Sakumo. Even if he wasn't able to save dad he did kill Sasori's parents, I didn't have to get revenge anymore. I knew he was going to die sooner or later. I just wish I could have said goodbye._

When I asked him how they died he answered without hesitation telling me how father died, it was exactly as Madara said, died during the mission.

But gave me a sad look after then said, "I'm sorry but for Sakumo's death you are going to have to ask the Hokage or Kakashi." I looked down and thought.

_So they really were cautious about who knows what had happened to Konoha's White Fang. No wonder Chiyo thought Kakashi was Sakumo; or maybe that's just because she's old and kind of paranoid._

He told me that he recognized my chakra and he just wanted to know my name. He said that my existence was actually kept secret and that only a handful of people know about me. He said it was to keep me safe.

_I just got kidnapped by an evil mastermind, I feel so safe, and your efforts were not wasted. Wait a second, keep me safe? From what or who? Madara? They don't know about him, right?_

Jiraiya continued his training with Konan, Yahiko and Nagato while simultaneously keeping an eye on me. At some point during the week I got a 'dream' message from my clone informing me about the new mission. So I quickly replied and gave them a 'mission report'. Madara seemed satisfied so he told me to try to keep training and maybe even ask Jiraiya for some pointers.

I did as I was told and asked Jiraiya to train me with the three.

"Jiraiya-san, can I train too?" I asked expectantly.

"Why?" He asked not even sparing me a look.

"I, uh, forgot to tell you something," I said as I looked away and played with my ponytail.

"What is it?" He asked demanding an answer.

"I'll show you," as I said that I went over to get some leaves then shoved them in front of him.

He raised a brow at this so I continued. I channeled my chakra to the leaves then made them float on air. His eyes widened in realization and disbelief.

I controlled the leaves to make a small tornado on my hand like I did for Madara all the time then let the leaves go. They immediately withered so I didn't bother picking them up. When I looked up to him I couldn't read his expression.

"For how long were you able to do that?"

"About," I thought for a while before answering. "7 months."

He sighed then murmured under his breath. "This is early... too early," even if he said it quietly I still heard him but pretended that I didn't.

"Huh?"

"N-no, nothing," he said quickly.

"Ok, so can you train me?" I enthusiastically asked again.

"Yes," when he said that I felt as if I could actually read his mind.

_He is too young to control this properly. He needs guidance. Should I tell him about his clan or not? No. Sensei would kill me if I told him._

* * *

Every morning, 4 o'clock, I would sneak out of the house and go near the river to practice chakra control. I recently found out that I actually had an affinity to water. Not only that I also had lightning and wind release. Apparently Jiraiya had some chakra paper with him so he let me use them.

As soon as I had the chance I quickly informed Madara about it and he ordered me to ask Jiraiya to teach me some water and wind techniques. Much to my surprise Jiraiya had scrolls with basic water and wind techniques so I wasted no time and quickly tried to learn a few.

I was cautiously sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to the nearby river. When I was certain that I'm all alone I channeled my chakra to my feet and slowly walked on the water's surface.

I kept on walking near the edge so if I lose focus I wouldn't drown. I took one last step then went back to land but I wasn't done yet.

I started to look for fish when I saw one I immediately held out my hand above the water's surface then sent chakra into the water. The chakra circled the position of the fish effectively trapping it.

Catching the fish was difficult, controlling the blob of water was a different story; I call it a blob because it hardly looks like a ball.

I continued to lift the water blob, with the fish in it, then held it there for 5 minutes. Jiraiya said that my kekkei genkai requires heaps of chakra control, but I already knew that. At least now I have an excuse if they catch me.

After 5 minutes I didn't release the fish just yet I started to move the blob from left to right making waving motions.

_Now I just have to keep this up for 10 more minutes. Then I can cook the fish and tell everyone else that I caught it for them._

* * *

"Yahiko-nii-san, can you help me with a technique?" I asked.

"Sure," he agreed, "which one?"

At first Yahiko didn't particularly like me because according to him I was hogging Konan; which was true but it was unintentional. It wasn't my fault Konan acted like an overprotective older sister. She even started to call me otouto.

After he voiced out his thoughts in the middle of dinner I started to hang out with Nagato and trained a bit on chakra control with him and acted as if I was his little brother.

Since then Yahiko noticed that Nagato smiled more often and cried less than he used to so he started to think that having me around was a positive thing for Nagato.

"Water Release: Wild Water Wave," I answered.

"Let me see what you can do first,"

I did the hand seals then placed my index and middle finger in front of me and collected chakra in my mouth for a few seconds then let out a strong blast of water from my mouth.

When the attack ended I looked at Yahiko to see him sweating. "What's wrong with it?"

"You mean it's good?" I asked innocently.

This made him sweat bullets. "Yes,"

I sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, never mind then."

He grinned then patted my head. "Don't worry about it," he retracted his hand then jumped to the surface of the water. "Race you to the other side." He said as he dashed away.

"Hey," I yelled then ran after him laughing, "Yahiko-nii-san, no fair!"

* * *

"I think I can go back to the village with Takeshi without any regrets."

"Wha...?" Yahiko said as Nagato and Konan had a surprised look in their face.

The three finally defeated Jiraiya's clone and now Jiraiya was about to give them his speech. I have to admit I would actually miss them._ Damn feelings and connections._

"You three have done well these past three years. Now it's time you lived your own lives," Yahiko was shaking a bit and tears were falling down his face.

"Yahiko-nii-san, don't cry. Everyone might think you're a _wuss_, right?" I said with a smile, looking as if I didn't know I wouldn't see them for a long time. He wiped the tears from his eyes then tried to give me a grin.

"Konan... I can tell you'll be a real beauty... come see me again when you turn 18!"

Right after he said that I kicked his foot ruining the moment then said, "Jiraiya-san, don't be a paedophile!"

This caused all their eyes to widen and for Jiraiya to ask, "Where did you learn that word?"

"Dad and I were going home late one night when we came across a drunken old man. He tried to flirt with a random woman who was way younger than he was. So the woman punched him then called him a paedophile," I lied smoothly.

He shook his head dismissing the conversation. "As I was saying, you live in a very poor country... I'm sure that a lot of sad times still lie ahead... that's why you three have to work together to change things," he looked at all of them. "I'd say you three have all grown up. Right, Nagato?"

Nagato didn't say anything at first he instead had a determined look in his face. "Thank you... sensei."

Jiraiya gave them one last smile then started to walk away. I on the other hand tackled Konan.

"Bye, Konan-nee-chan," she hugged me back then said, "Don't forget us, okay?" I pulled back then hugged Yahiko.

"I promise when I grow up and the war ends I'll come visit," I felt him shake again.

"Y-you better keep that promise!" I pulled back.

"Of course I will,"

Lastly, I hugged Nagato. "Nagato-nii, watch over Yahiko-nii-san and Konan-nee-chan for me, please. Yahiko-nii-san tends to get reckless at times," I heard him chuckle slightly._ Whoa, he laughed!_

"I do not!" Yahiko retorted half-heartedly.

"Alright, enough of this," Jiraiya said with a smile. "Takeshi we need to go."

I didn't let go of Nagato's waist I stared at him straight in the eyes waiting for his reply.

"I will," he promised with determination in his eyes. _This promise will help... me._

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

They travelled for about a day and a half. Jiraiya was carrying Takeshi on his back so they traveled faster.

"Are we there yet?" Takeshi asked him for the umpteenth time.

"Almost," Jiraiya answered, with a groan. He's been waiting to say the word for so long.

"Finally!" Takeshi cheered.

Almost after he said that the walls which surrounded the village became visible and in no time Jiraiya landed in front of the gates.

"Jiraiya-sama, it has been a while. May I ask where have you been?" A guard asked, surprise evident on his face.

"I am not obligated to answer such question. I need to speak to Lord Hokage this news cannot wait any longer," Jiraiya spoke in a monotone.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama, Tooru!" As he yelled another ninja jumped away. He turned back to Jiraiya and eyed Takeshi suspiciously.

"Don't worry, the kid is with me," the guard nodded and allowed Jiraiya to pass through the gates.

Jiraiya ran once more toward the Hokage building and didn't stop until he was face to face with the receptionist.

When Takeshi thought 'face to face', he literally meant it. It's either because Jiraiya was in a hurry or because the receptionist was a woman.

"Excuse me but I must speak to the Hokage this is urgent," Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

"Of course, we have heard about this from one of the gate guards," she answered with understanding.

Jiraiya's aura suddenly changed as he slyly smiled at the receptionist. "Thank you, by the way-"

"Jiraiya-san, 'urgent'," Takeshi reminded him._ So it was the latter assumption. Damn his perverted ways. _The kid thought.

"Oh, right," Jiraiya snapped at himself, then proceeded to run upstairs.

It took a while but when they arrived in front of the Hokage's office Jiraiya gently lifted the boy from his back and told him to wait outside as he entered the room.

* * *

I stood there preparing for my talk with the Hokage. I heard muffled words and furniture moving. Shortly after, the doorknob twisted and the door opened.

I walked in and saw the Hokage and felt a few chakra signatures hiding._ Anbu._

"Kinju Takeshi, welcome back," he said with a kind smile.

I bowed to him, then decided to just ask what I needed to know. "Hokage-san, can you please tell me how Sakumo-san died and for how long has he been dead?" I asked testing if he would tell me the truth.

He gave a long sigh and smoked his pipe before answering, "He took away his own life 4 months ago."

I pretended to look surprised. "Why? Sakumo-san won't just do that he's a reasonable person." I insisted.

"We are not entirely sure of his reason, but before he did he left a note addressed to me," He took out a piece of paper and held it out to me. "But mostly to you."

I eyed the paper before I hesitantly took it from him and opened it.

[_Hokage-sama,_]

[_If Takeshi ever comes back, please give him this. Protect him and Kakashi. Don't let the village treat him the same way they treated his parents._]

_Give this to me? _I looked down to see more writing so I continued to read.

[_Takeshi,_]

[_If you do return and if you are reading this, promise me to watch over Kakashi, He might be a little sensitive but don't be so hard on him. Try to understand him._]

[_Look inside my room you will find a chest there it has everything you need to know about your kekkei genkai and a few scrolls on basic ninjutsu. Your father prepared it for you when you were 10 months old, he told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to him._]

[_I never stopped believing that you will come back. I'm sorry for leaving and for failing to protect your father. You can hate me if you want, but don't hate the village and remember, I always loved you like you were my son._]

[_~Hatake Sakumo_]

I stood straight with a blank face while the paper I held was crumpled within my hands.

_Sakumo cared for me he believed that I would come back and father cared for me. Madara lied, he lied to me; he used my emotions against me._

Sakumo is a nice person even when he was about to kill himself he remembered me. He trusted me, he loved me and Kakashi. Konoha made him suffer.

_I hate Konoha. _Even if he told me not to hate the village I still do._ I hate Madara for lying. I hate everything in this world._

"Where is Kakashi?" I asked then realized that it was the very first time that I said his name without the honorific.

"He is at the acad-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I channeled chakra to my feet and ran as fast as I can toward the academy. It took me less than one minute to arrive at the front door of the building. I walked in and searched for Kakashi's chakra.

_Over there. _I was speed-walking to his current location. Thankfully there were no teachers in the hallway and every class was in session. I walked up a flight of stairs but didn't slow down. I kept on walking until I found the room with Kakashi's chakra in it. _Room 215._

I straightened my shirt and pants then ran a hand through my hair and eased my breathing._ Better make myself look normal and not like I lived in the streets._

I took a deep breath then knocked on the door. I heard noises from inside then footsteps nearing the door. When it opened I was greeted by none other than a young Nara Shikaku.

"Can I help you?" He drawled out.

_Shikaku was a teacher? How did he meet the requirements? More importantly, why?_

"I would like to speak to Hatake Kakashi, please." I said trying to talk normally._ So tired._

"Sorry kid, but I-"

"It's ok Shikaku, this is someone Kakashi knows," I heard someone say behind me.

"Jiraiya-san?" His eyes turned to me then widened. "Hatake Kakashi."

As Kakashi walked closer Jiraiya left, probably to give us some time alone for a mini reunion. I started to get nervous._ What if he doesn't recognise me?_

I went back to reality when I heard the door close and felt someone hug me tightly.

"You're alive. You're alive!" It has been a while since I last heard his voice. I hugged him back as he shook.

"Don't do that again. You made everyone worry, you made me worry. We thought you were dead. Dad was right you're alive!" He held me tighter as if he was afraid that if he let me go I was going to vanish, again._ My life feels like one big déjà vu._

"Sorry, Kashi-nii," I felt something wet connect with my shoulder. Kakashi was crying, so I just let him hug me for a while.


	4. Emerald Thorns

_Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them as much._

_~Oscar Wilde_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_. The Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya's first novel. He has worked on it ever since he started training the three orphans at Amegakure. When he finished Nagato and Takeshi were the first to read it.

_~"It's really good... But if you're planning on publishing it I don't think now is the best time. When the war ends you would have a better chance of selling this. War time is not the time to sit down and read books after all."~_

Instead of giving a short review on the story the kid actually gave him an idea.

_Should I publish it? Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe kids aren't as clueless as I thought they were._

_I hope it gets famous then I'd schedule a book signing. But if it's not a hit then I'll just write a different book._

The Hokage ordered Jiraiya to keep an eye on Takeshi just to make sure he won't get captured again.

_~"Where have you been?"_

_"I lived in the forest until Konan-nee-chan, Yahiko-nii-san, and Nagato-nii found me and brought me to Amegakure then Jiraiya-san trained us."_

_"How did you survive before they found you?"_

_"I unlocked my kekkei genkai and I ate fruits and berries that I found," a sigh. "Thankfully none of them were poisonous."_

_"Kekkei genkai? You have one?"_

_"Leaves, but isn't that the same jutsu that took you away?"_

_"I think they did some sort of transportation technique but failed to finish it when they died so that's why I ended up in the middle of the forest." _

_"Maybe..." Kakashi looked around then grabbed my wrist and pulled the Kinju back inside the house._

_Once inside Kakashi quickly locked the door, looked out the windows and closed the curtains.~_

The Kinju intrigued Jiraiya. He was not like other children. He was able to unlock his kekkei genkai at a young age, he was able to control the leaves with no problem and he even learned a few basic water techniques. He got along well with the three, especially Nagato, he has a positive effect on the kid.

_~"Kakashi will be dismissed earlier... I hope you understand, Shikaku-san." Jiraiya said with a hint in his voice. Shikaku kept his laid back aura as he nodded lazily.~_

Nara Shikaku was assigned to teach Kakashi's class to keep an eye on the boy, a last request by Sakumo to the Hokage before he committed suicide.

The Toad Sage couldn't understand how Takeshi came up with the conclusion, ~_"I think they did some sort of transportation technique but failed to finish it when they died so that's why I ended up in the middle of the forest."~ _

He held a scroll on one hand and a bottle of ink on the other._ Could it be? Do the scrolls his father left him led him to the conclusion? Or is it... no I shouldn't doubt him he is still a child._

He argued to his conscience who was screaming: _He's obviously keeping something, interrogate him! No kid can unlock his or her kekkei genkai alone, at a young age. Think about it you nitwit!_

* * *

_~(Hatake Residence)~_

When Takeshi woke up it was still night-time, he felt tired but forced himself to walk to the bathroom. _I need time to think alone._

Takeshi carefully slipped out of Kakashi's grasp then placed a pillow beside him. Kakashi stirred a bit, but didn't wake up._ Thank goodness he's not paranoid, though I'm assuming he will be._

Takeshi walked to the bathroom then turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. He kept his head down and held the side of the sink as he thought to himself.

_If Madara lied about Sakumo then what about Ena? Was she a lie too? Is she just someone who Madara created to get me to join his side? Why would he even need me? Whose side am I on, anyway?_

_I don't want to help Madara but he's the one training me to get stronger and my clone is stuck with him. If I release the clone then Madara will track me down. He probably made Zetsu put some sort of tracking device on me while I was sleeping._

_I don't want to help everyone else either but they're the ones that give me protection, or should I say, they provide me with my secret base of operations._

_I know that I simply don't care what happens to anyone in this world, with the exception of Kakashi. So what exactly am I doing here?! _Something suddenly clicked in his mind.

_I can do absolutely nothing. This world was already designed to make every person suffer. So why bother trying to change anything? Their future is already planned._

_Madara tried to give them the peace they all wanted but they flamboyantly refused it and fought against him. But..._

_Once they defeat Madara, what happens next? What would they do? Would they make an alliance or something? If they do, then who's to say that in the future no one would go against it? If there are protagonists there will always be antagonists._

_What about the large number of casualties that will die because of the war? What are they going to do about those people? Honor them by carving their names on a piece of rock?_

_Putting names on rocks won't bring anyone back. Why do they even bother? No one really remembers every single person on that stone. They call those people heroes... But no one will ever remember each one of them, so what was the point of having their name carved on a rock?_

_People are idiots. They were offered peace and happiness but they refused it and decided to continue the never-ending war. People tend to accidentally punish themselves all the time._

_How convenient. In order to make everyone's life miserable all I have to do is sit and watch... Although, maybe a little tweak in the events won't change too much._

Takeshi grinned to himself and decided to end his train of thought for now and looked up to face the mirror. He froze._ W-what?! N-no. This cannot be true. I refuse to believe this._

He shook his head, then stared back at the mirror. He sighed in relief._ Thank goodness it's gone... but was it really there in the first place?_

* * *

Takeshi paid the man for the goggles, which looked slightly similar to what Shino wore during Shippuden, thanked him and walked out the store with Kakashi in tow.

"What was it that you wanted to find again?"

"I don't really know what it's called, but I'm sure that I'll know it when I see it."

He was looking for a one-way mirror. They have been to several shops but none of them have it. He was starting to think that it didn't even exist until they went into a mirror shop and found one.

It was expensive. But luckily the chest Yukimaru left for him, had money in it.

He was able to buy it and even asked the man if he could replace the current plastic on the goggles that Takeshi bought earlier with the mirror.

The salesman raised a brow but didn't question when Takeshi presented him with money. He told the boy to come back after a few hours and pushed both of them out the door.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Kakashi asked demanding an answer.

"It's something that can help me if ever I needed to go on missions to certain lands."

He raised a brow. "You're already thinking about that?"

"In the future it might cost a lot more than it does now so it's better to gather supplies early," Takeshi reasoned. "Er... Kashi-nii, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he narrowed his eyes, cautiously.

"Can I attend the academy with you?"

"Sure... but I'm not leaving you alone if you're joining the first year class then so am I."

Takeshi gapped at him. "But weren't you accelerated? You shouldn't do that. Stay in your class, please. I can handle myself," he tried to convince the young and persistent Hatake.

"No," Kakashi said with a tone that said 'don't argue with me'.

Takeshi sighed. "Then there's only one thing to do."

* * *

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that Takeshi-kun," The Hokage replied._ I'm getting desperate now._

"Please, Hokage-sama. I know that I will graduate a year later than my age group if I fail, but it's a risk I'm willing to make. Sakumo-san told me to watch over Kakashi and I'm planning on fulfilling his last request. I trained under Jiraiya-san so my knowledge should be fine. If you don't want to do it for Kakashi at least do it for Sakumo-san." Takeshi said with a monotone.

Hiruzen's eyes widened._ He doesn't know, does he? _He thought. "Why should I do it for him?" Hiruzen asked cautiously.

It took Takeshi a while to realize what he just said. So in return he gave the Hokage an unimpressed look.

"Why? He's one of your most trusted ninja. He would do anything for the village to ensure its safety especially the safety of his comrades that he fights with. He grows connections with them, he cares for them. He is the only person that I know to this day that truly has the Will of Fire, as the first Hokage called it. He wants to protect the village and his friends. Don't you think that's something to look up to? Whoever worked with him in the past should honor him not be embarrassed just because he took away his own life. What is the real reason behind it anyway? I'm starting to think that you're all feeding me with false information." His face remained emotionless as he said all of it.

_Ha! I'm using the Will of Fire card on the Hokage. _He thought, victoriously.

Suddenly chakra flared inside the room and Takeshi found himself staring at 3 Anbu-Root members and Danzo._ Shit! I took it too far._

"You are in no position to accuse the Hokage," One of the ANBU stated in monotone.

"Exactly and so are you," he retorted raising an eyebrow. He knew full well what the consequences of his words might do, but quite frankly he doesn't seem to remember what exactly the consequences are.

"Hiruzen," Danzo said as if waiting for an order. Charmingly, he didn't have a single bandage in his face._ No sharingan yet?_

The Hokage shook his head no. "No. The child is mentally traumatized by the earlier events that happened for the past 9 months. There is no need for any assistance," He simply said.

_Mentally traumatized? Good thinking Lord Bath robe! _Takeshi thought, mentally noting Hiruzen's words.

The Anbu-Root shinobi and Danzo positioned themselves behind Hiruzen and watched._ Creeps._

Hiruzen let out a deep sigh. "All right, I will allow you to attend the same class as Kakashi," _And the Power of Guilt strikes again!_ Takeshi inwardly cheered.

"You will start tomorrow." He said with a grand-fatherly smile. I kept my face blank as I nodded.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I knew you weren't just an old man wearing a bath robe." Right after Takeshi finished his sentence, chakra flared outside. Laughter emitted from outside the window.

Takeshi made his way over to the window and opened it to see Jiraiya almost falling off the roof. "Jiraiya-san, were you spying on us?" He asked as if it were a natural occurrence.

Before he could answer a knock was heard.

"Takeshi-kun you are dismissed." Takeshi bowed, then opened the door with a smile.

"What did Hokage-sama say?" Kakashi asked.

"He said yes. I'll be in the same class as you tomorrow," Takeshi answered happily.

"That's great then," Kakashi said as he gave the Kinju a close-eyed smile.

The door closed in a second. "Jiraiya, you know what to do," Hiruzen said. Jiraiya nodded and jumped away.

The Third sighed and slumped on his chair._ The child deserves to know but... the village. _He sighed once more._ It happens more often these days..._

"Hiruzen, was that Kinju Takeshi?" Shimura Danzo asked, interest clear in his voice.

"Yes... are you planning on recruiting him to Root when he's older?" Hiruzen asked knowing full well that the answer would be yes.

"No," the Hokage's eyes widened._ Or I could be wrong. _He thought.

"Really? What is the reason this time?" He asked. His friend, Danzo tends to have strange answers.

"No... Not when he's older," Danzo paused for a while before continuing. "If he does manage to graduate, I want to train him early. He has potential... and he knows how to manage his 'emotions'." He answered.

Hiruzen narrowed my eyes at him. "This early, what are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"If he was trained well he could become a very successful shinobi, who would protect the village at any cost." The Hokage sighed at Danzo's answer._ He has a very unique way of protecting the village._

"Very well... but I'm not the one that you need to convince." The Hokage warned him.

"I know," Danzo smirked. "The child is a perfect candidate."

Hiruzen then, mentally reminded himself to keep an eye on the Root leader._ A smirking Shimura is not something you see every day._

* * *

When the two "brothers" reached the bottom of the building, Takeshi asked. "Kaka-nii-san, can I go to the Memorial Stone... alone?"

Kakashi flinched, his eyes visually saddened. The younger boy noticed but waved it off as 'training'.

Kakashi smiled, giving him a playful pat on the head. "Sure... don't take too long."

"Ok," Takeshi grinned then ran off to training ground 3.

When he was out of sight, Jiraiya jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully next to the young Hatake.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Jiraiya stated, giving him a meaningful glance.

"Are you the person from yesterday?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama told me to keep an eye on him, so if something is to happen again you two will be safe," the Toad Sage explained.

"What are you waiting for then, Jiraiya-san?" Kakashi asked not looking at him.

Jiraiya chuckled and gave him a grin. "I'm assuming that he has already mentioned me."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes... you and three other people,"

_Takeshi is mentally growing up too fast... he's changing because of the earlier events. Kakashi's afraid that he might not be needed anymore. No wonder he looked like he got punched in the gut when Takeshi addressed him differently. _Jiraiya thought. But, that was only as far as the Toad Sage could comprehend.

He ruffled Kakashi's hair, which caused the boy to stiffen in contact. "Don't worry he will always need you," Jiraiya reminded him.

He conjured the _ram _hand seal and used the Body Flicker Technique to disappear from his sight.

* * *

_~(Memorial Stone "KIA")~_

"This is sick. It's as if the village is implying that you get more acknowledgment once you die. Stupid," Takeshi said.

"Really, is that what you think?" A familiar voice asked him.

As he turned to look at the person, he almost cursed. The person was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore a dark kimono shirt with violet lining over a mesh shirt, bandages that he uses as a sash, dark pants, and armour around his hips. He saw none other than Orochimaru himself.

_Shit! Does he know about me and my kekkei genkai? _He mentally punched himself._ Of course he does he's one of the Three Legendary Ninja. This is bad what if he wants to use me for experiments. More importantly, what if he wants my body as his vessel, I hope he's not doing experiments yet._

Orochimaru chuckled at his flabbergasted state. "What's wrong, boy? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

As the snake Sannin walked forward Takeshi panicked, his mind scrambled for an answer. When Orochimaru was right in front of him, he changed his expression and pouted for a while, before grinning.

"You're one of the Hokage's students, right Orochimaru-san? That's so cool! And you have gold eyes too! I thought I was the only one." _Okay, good enough._

Orochimaru smirked, he knelt down and got ready to ask the kid questions.

Jiraiya, however landed near a tree and noticed the duo. He jumped down and landed beside them.

"Takeshi, maybe you should go back to your brother." Jiraiya suggested with a smile.

At first, Takeshi was confused but then he realized: _Oh right... they're still 'friends'_.

"Jiraiya I see you have returned. Did you give up on training those children? Or did you follow my suggestion?" Orochimaru asked slyly, which made the hairs on the back of the Kinju's neck stand. Jiraiya scoffed at Orochimaru.

_Geez! This guy is a master when it comes to creeping the hell out of people. No wonder his village was called Otogakure. It sounds creepy and kind of disturbing. _Takeshi panicked.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Orochimaru-san." He said as he ran away from them and headed to the direction of the mirror shop.

_What was Orochimaru doing there? Did Danzo tell him to spy on me? What was Jiraiya doing there? Is Orochimaru part of Root already?_

Once he picked up the item he needed, he placed it around my neck and quickly returned to the Hatake residence.

"Did you hear? I've heard that the White Fang committed suicide."

Takeshi comically froze mid-step before jumping aside as he hid his chakra.

The other one scoffed. "Well I don't care what happens to him. He's the reason we're going to be at war again. He should have just completed his damn mission. He's a coward, thinking that dying is the best solution."

"You have a point there... his act was also selfish didn't he think about his son."

"Exactly and he's crazy, thinking the Kinju kid would come back. The kid's been gone for 10 months. The brat would most likely be dead by now."

"Yeah, and who cares about anyone from the Kinju anyway? Didn't one of them help Madara in his attempt to defeat Shodaime?"

His blood boiled at every word that they said._ So Ena wasn't a lie after all... well, that's one lie down. _The leaves around him separated from its tree as the wind got colder.

One of the men shuddered. "Sheesh! I'm getting goose bumps maybe we should stop talking."

"Agreed," his companion said.

_How dare they say those things about Sakumo?! These people are scum!_

Anger was rising inside him, his vision turned red._ Breathe and jump away. Breathe and jump away._ He chanted to himself as he continued his way back to Kakashi.

When his emotions were finally intact he started to run faster._ Just forget these people, they are not important._

He saw Kakashi standing outside the house waiting for him, arms crossed._ What did I do this time?_

"Hi, Kaka-nii-san, did I take too long?" He asked.

"1 hour," he answered somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry... hey, look on the bright side! I'm going to join your class tomorrow!" Takeshi reminded him enthusiastically.

Kakashi's gaze softened and quickly gave him a smile. "Come on, let's go inside. I have some left over rice balls we can eat."

"Ok," he agreed._ How did he deal with all this hatred? No wonder Sakumo killed himself... Konoha you currently have two strikes, one more and you're out._

* * *

_~(Madara's Cave)~_

"I am so bored."

Ever since they took the original Takeshi outside the clone has learned a handful of water techniques that Madara knows, which were all, high level techniques.

He hasn't perfected any of them yet but he gets the idea on how to do most of them. He just needed more practice, chakra control and time, lots of time.

Zetsu wasn't much of any help aside from throwing rocks at him during substitution-jutsu-on-the-ceiling practice.

"Takeshi, I want you to send a message to the real version," Madara said.

"What is it, Uchiha-sama?"_ Finally, even though it's just a message, it's still something to do._

"I want you to tell him to release you and to meet Zetsu. Ask him for the place then report it to me before you get released." He ordered._ Release the jutsu? It seems that Madara had a change in plans._

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," he closed his eye then concentrated until he was in a "white room". _Perfect... real version is sleeping._

Seconds later he saw himself. "Madara wants you to release the clone jutsu and meet up with Zetsu."

"Change in plans?"

"He didn't say anything about the new plan but Zetsu would probably tell you."

"Oh, I see... so where's the place?"

"He wants you to think of a place. None of us is entirely sure of your schedule so he wants to play it safe and make you decide."

"All right then, tell Zetsu to meet me near the academy by the trees around noon."

"I see what you're trying to do."

They had a long awkward pause until the real Takeshi decided to break it.

"You know, even though you're my clone it feels like I'm talking to a different person when I have a conversation with you." He said.

"Yeah I know. So release the jutsu 10 minutes after you wake up, ok? I still need to report to Madara."

"Sure. I'll wait 10 minutes before I intentionally give myself a head ache," the clone grinned at him then cut the conversation.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the cave.

"Uchiha-sama, he told me that he will meet Zetsu near the academy at noon. He's planning on playing ninja with the kids and use the trees nearby as a 'hiding spot'."

"Very well... Zetsu-"

"Yes, Madara-sama," He complied with a wide grin.

* * *

_~(Hatake Residence)~_

"You can do this, you can do this, Robi-er, Takeshi. It's just pain, a small head ache; it won't kill you." Takeshi said to himself._ Well this is the first time I'll ever hurt myself on purpose._

He already woke up and almost 10 minutes have passed. He was in the bathroom again trying to calm myself and preparing for the worst. His clone had been with Madara for a month, so most likely the clone has trained and absorbed knowledge like crazy.

Takeshi was not a big fan of pain, his brain might overload with information once he releases the clone._ But if I don't do it sooner more memories would pile up which would lead to more pain._ He groaned in annoyance._ I guess I don't have much of a choice._

He turned to look at the clock._ It's past 10 minutes. _He took a deep breath then did the _ram _hand seal. _Release!_

At first, he only felt a sudden jolt in his system all the chakra that his clone had came back to him. Then nothing, he stood staring at the mirror, dumbfounded.

_Ok... I guess it's not that bad after all. _He thought as he walked out the door and closed it._ I can't believe I freaked for nothing. _He let out a small, nervous laugh.

As he walked over to Kakashi, he suddenly felt his head throb painfully. He gasped in pain and fell on his knees with a thud.

His head was overloading. Information after information flooded his brain. A wave of water techniques went into his mind as he hyperventilated. His chakra went haywire and the pain in his head didn't stop.

Seconds later, he felt something wrap around him and footsteps coming closer.

"What's happening?" _Jiraiya?_

"I don't know. I woke up when I felt his chakra jump all over the place. Help him!" I heard panic in his voice._ Kakashi? I feel bad for waking him up. Wait... that's what I was supposed to do._

He felt chakra over his head, it was green and it was helping him calm down._ Medical Ninjutsu?_

His head slowly returned to normal after a few minutes. He managed to even out his breathing as he kept his head down and loosened the grip he had on his head. His vision blurred and he blacked out. His hands separated from clutching his head.

Kakashi was scared. Those screams sounded so real, so much pain. He didn't even realize what was happening until he woke up because of the same scream. But this scream wasn't of terror nor was it in any relation to horror, it was pain, all pain.

_What happened to him? He's been acting strange ever since he returned... maybe it's my fault. _He thought cradling the limp body in his arms.

"It's not your fault." The Jiraiya-san said as if reading his thoughts.

Jiraiya retracted his hands from Takeshi's head and the green glow disappeared.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked with concern.

Jiraiya sighed and paused before answering the question. "I honestly don't know either. Not a lot is known about the Kinju clan. Even the Uzumaki who were allied with them did not have very much information about their kekkei genkai; they are a very secretive clan. We can only assume that this is something that happens through their growth; or it could be something else." He explained and gave a deep sigh.

"Only someone from his clan would know. But unfortunately he is the only one left. Well, at least the only one we know, we haven't seen any other people with the same abilities. But we are looking for them, they are our allies, much like the Uzumaki."

Kakashi looked down at his self-proclaimed little brother and adjusted him in his arms._ That means I'm the only person left that he considers as "family"._

Jiraiya started to walk out the door but before he left he said, "Take care of the boy. I'm not going to be staying in the village for very long. Remember, he will always need you." Jiraiya again used the Body Flicker Technique to flee.

Kakashi felt Takeshi move then stir in his arms. The boy stared at him in confusion.

"Kaka-nii-san, what happened? Why do you look-"

Kakashi smiled and cut him off. "Don't worry about it. We need to get ready for the academy. Classes start at 8, it's already 6 we still need to eat and we live kind of far from it. Go take a bath," he said with ease.

Takeshi continued to give me a calculating gaze but stopped and smiled. "Ok! But if something is wrong tell me; I'm a good listener." He said as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

_Something during his time in the forest happened, aside from him unlocking his kekkei genkai... what is it?_

Kakashi sighed then made his way to the kitchen to get some left over rice balls. _We seem to have a lot of those._

He took a small pot and filled it halfway with water and turned on the stove boil. He took two rice balls then placed them on top of a strainer, placed on top of the boiling water, to steam it.

_Whatever it is I'll help him if he decides to discuss it with me. _Kakashi glared at the pot. _Secrets act like a barrier, they are a hindrance._


	5. Silver Windows

_Love is an illusion that hides the truth about the world... but sometimes it's the eye opener that everyone requires._

_~Anonymous_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

Kakashi and I were walking towards the academy. Thankfully he bought the act and didn't question me.

He wore a simple black jacket and a green scarf with a pattern that reminded me of a character from a video game and I wore a plain black hooded jacket, shorts with multiple pockets and my new goggles hung loosely around my neck.

As we walked along the hallway I bumped into someone, literally.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," he screamed. I shook my head then looked to see Obito on the ground in front of me.

"Hi, Obito-nii, long-time no see." I greeted nonchalantly.

"Eh? Obito-nii? Only one person calls me that," his eyes widened. "Whoa, it's you! Mikoto-san's little brother. Where have you been?"

"Uh... places?" I offered._ He still thinks Mikoto and I are related. Do I really look like an Uchiha? Please, say no._

He scoffed "Liar, be honest though where have you been?"

"Don't you need to go to your class, dead last?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

Obito was about to shout at Kakashi but I stopped him. "Wait I just remembered, I promised to teach you chakra control... but you already joined the academy so I'm assuming that you already unlocked you chakra."

He grinned proudly and adjusted his goggles. "Sure did and get this, I can stick a leaf on my forehead and three on my fingertips at the same time."

"That's good then," I said unsure on how to react. _Was that supposed to impress me?_

"So, which class are you in?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"I'm in the same class as Kaka-nii-san," I answered happily.

"Kaka-nii-san," he muttered confused then his eyes widened. "What?! But he's in the graduating class! How did you get in there?"

"I've trained?" I offered as an explanation and he seemed to buy it.

"Is that what you've done while you were gone?"

"Yes,"_ Advantages of having an idiotic friend. You can get away with a lot of things._

He grinned at me then placed an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about helping me, continue that training of yours. Once I become Hokage you're going to be my right hand man."

"I'll be looking forward to that, Uchiha-san." I said truthfully._ I am going to be his right hand man, just not as the Hokage._

"Hello Kakashi-kun, Obito," I heard a girl greet them happily. I looked at the person and saw Nohara Rin.

"Hello," I greeted as Kakashi sighed in annoyance but nodded his head as a greeting and Obito blushed.

"Y-yeah, hi, Rin-chan," He greeted as his blush deepened._ He is head over heels for this girl._

"Hello, who are you?" She said tilting her head sideways.

"I'm Kinju Takeshi, you?"

"Nohara Rin," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, 'Rin-nee-chan'," her eyes widened.

"Nee-chan?"

"Takeshi we need to go. I don't want to be late," Kakashi interjected. I pouted then sighed.

"Fine," I drawled out as he pulled me by the wrist.

Before we got inside the classroom door I saw a blushing Obito and a confused Rin murmuring "Kaka-nii-san?" Her face flushed after realizing who I was talking about.

* * *

"My name is Kinju Takeshi. Nice to meet you all." I said while smiling at the class. Numerous hands went up right after I introduced myself so I expected the worst.

"How old are you?" After that was asked all hands went down.

"5," I answered as I started to sweat.

All heads turned to Kakashi who was unfazed by the attention directed at him.

"All right Takeshi go sit at any empty seat," I nodded then went over to sit beside Kakashi as the teacher started the lesson.

"Today we are having a test on the Clone Technique. Everybody step up here and make a copy of me,"_ Deja vu._

"Can I go first, sensei?" I asked._ Better keep the image fresh in my mind._

Some of the kids sighed in relief while other raised their eyebrows at me and started to murmur among themselves.

"Fine then, just make sure to remember the hand seals," I nodded then proceeded to do the seals.

I finished then molded my chakra and concentrated on what Shikaku looked like.

Mesh shirt, jonin vest, sweat pants, open-toe shoes, tan skin, black hair tied in a ponytail that resembles a pineapple, and most importantly no scar and a younger face.

Smoke covered me then my form started to change. When the smoke cleared I was standing next to Shikaku, same height, same slouch, and the same outfit.

"Good. Next!" I released the jutsu then went back to my desk and waited for everybody to have their turn. Some kids called me a 'show-off', but I ignored them.

_It's best not to waste my time with children. I need to meet up with Zetsu at lunch but how do I get rid of Kakashi... and his fan girls?_

* * *

Lunch came and Kakashi and I were eating our lunches under a tree with a few of Kakashi's fan girls on sight.

At first I thought fan girls were rabid and obsessed creatures but now I think they're pretty cool. They gave me rice balls and one of them gave me dango.

They immediately found out that I was close to Kakashi and now they're all acting like a mom to me. It was annoying and enjoyable at the same time.

"Hey who wants to play ninja?" Someone shouted. Finally I was waiting for someone to ask that.

"Kaka-nii-san, can I play?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure just don't go too far," he said.

"Ok! Thank you," I said as I went over to the kids.

"Hi! Can I join?"

"Sure! You know the rules right?" I nodded.

"Ok let's get started. Masayuki you're it this time."

"All right! I'll find you all. 1 minute flat," he said confidently, which made me inwardly smirk. _I'd like to see you try._

He started to count and every kid scrambled to different directions.

I went behind the school hid my chakra then ran straight into the forest. I stopped at a tree and climbed it to rest on the branch._ It's relaxing... I can stay here all day._

"Comfortable?" I heard an old 'friend' say.

"Hi, Zetsu-nii. What did Uchiha-sama want me to do?" I asked hurriedly knowing that we don't have much time.

"He wanted me to give you these," he said as he gave me a scroll.

"_These_? Don't you mean _this_?" I asked raising a brow.

He grinned. "It's a storage scroll. It has everything that Madara-sama wants you to learn. He said that it would be better if you trained with all of your chakra with you than half of it in a clone."

"Oh... so, now I'm working as a full-on infiltrator?"

"Yes," he answered as his grin widened.

"How am I supposed to report to Uchiha-sama now?"

"He wants you to work on your own until we get Obito. For the time being you're staying here to train and gain everyone's trust."

"It's either he completely trusts me or he chipped me," I guessed sarcastically.

"Or it could be both," He said as he disappeared inside the tree.

_Both, really? _I sighed._ I guess I'm on my own now... that's great, no more Madara, sudden death, creepy caves, and dark places! _I inwardly cheered._ Although, I don't mind the 'lessons' he gives me... maybe when I get back I should call him Madara-sensei._

"Hey Goldy! We give up you can come out now." I heard someone shout from a distance. _Goldy? Couldn't they be more immature? _I sarcastically thought.

I placed the scroll in one of my pockets then Body Flickered over to the tree Kakashi was resting at and saw everyone looking for me, even Kakashi was occasionally looking around.

I laughed at them. "How long have they been at it?"

"About 8 minutes, Masayuki actually found them all in less than 1 minute and if you weren't such a master at hiding then he would have found all of you, 1 minute flat like he claimed earlier." Kakashi answered.

I chuckled to myself. "Hey guys, I'm over here!"

Kids started to pool below and Kakashi jumped next to me, avoiding the crowd.

"Where were you?" Masayuki asked.

"It's a secret hiding place that I found. So I'm not telling."

"No fair Takeshi!" Obito shouted.

"Life isn't fair, Uchiha-san." I retorted lazily, trying to sound like Shikaku.

"That is irrelevant!" A girl with blonde hair said.

"Actually, if you really think about it, it's relevant in many ways," I said while looking up.

She pouted then huffed. "Whatever let's play again. This time you're it," she said with a smirk, which didn't look intimidating at all.

"Sure," I answered with a sigh as I thought:_ Kids will be kids._

* * *

I found all of them and gathered them in a circle and looked at my age group then realized something._ I am very short._

Everyone was taller than me, even Kakashi. I suddenly felt his chakra next to me._ Speak of the devil and the devil shall come, they said._

He patted my head. "Nice, you're pretty good at this."

"Thanks... hey, Kaka-nii-san let's play tag," I said as I poked him on the shoulder, "you're it," then jumped away landing on a tree branch and ran as he chased after me like we used to.

"Hey, I want to join!" I heard Obito shout from a distance. I laughed at him.

* * *

Shikaku and the teacher for the lower 'grade' thought it was idea to let the the two classes spend some time together. To learn how to work with people of different ages.

Every kid talked and laughed freely while the teachers were away. Unlike everyone else I scanned the room for familiar faces while holding up a book to my face.

_Uchiha Obito... _I narrowed my eyes and focused on the orange-obsessed Uchiha.

_How long is this going to take? _I thought glancing at the slow moving clock. Shaking it off I began to refresh my memory.

* * *

_Madara's expression remained blank. "Show me your dream, boy." His sharingan spun, in a second they are trapped in a genjutsu; inside a white room. Looking around I saw a younger version of Madara, which I easily recognized. "Show me this dream." He repeated._

_I gave him a quizzical look. "How?"_

_"Think about it." Madara answered flatly._

_"O-okay?" I stuttered, sensing something off with the Uchiha._

_Senju Hashirama. Uchiha Madara. Nine-tails. Uzumaki Mito. Madara with a Zetsu clone and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. A blurred version of the Akatsuki. Naruto. A red moon with the Rinnengan markings and 7 Sharingan comma marks._

_After seeing this Madara's face held no expression, obviously in deep thought. I fidgeted because of the silence._

_"You know too much." Madara finally stated, walking closer me._

_My lack of motor-control made me back away from Madara. Though my efforts were deemed useless when my back connected with an invisible wall._

_Madara stopped inches away from me and went down to my level. "Join me or die," He said plain and simple then added, "Although... It would be such a shame to dispose of someone with a gift such as yours."_

_Feeling hopeless and slightly stupid I asked. "W-why?"_

_"You owe me." Madara claimed._

_"I owe you? I don't understand."_

* * *

"Takeshi." I flinched when a voice called my name.

I smiled brightly as I turned to face my silver-haired friend. "What is it, Kaka-nii-san?"

"Nara-sensei, just came in and said we can go." Kakashi answered.

"Ok, let me just gather my things; I'll follow you outside."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded. "Don't take too long."

* * *

_"Your clan originated from Uzushiogakure. Kinju and Uzumaki, being the only two clans in the village, were allies. They protected the village with everything that they can give, no matter how small." Madara started._

_"You know about my clan?" I asked skeptically._

_"Kinju Ena, the heiress of the Kinju clan, was a close friend of Uzumaki Mito. Ena had strong feelings for that man. When she found out about their engagement, she grew hatred for the Uzumaki."_

_"E-na?" I said, thinking. _This is not a part of the timeline.

_Madara eyed me before continuing. "She made up a lie about the Senju and Uzumaki. She tried to convince the Kinju to rebel agaisnt them. Being the heiress does not automatically mean everyone will listen to her. She is just the heiress not the leader. The clan didn't believe her claiming, she had no solid evidence. In anger and disappointment she ran away and trained in the forest where I met her. At first I was reluctant about joining forces with a female, but she proved herself worthy of our time. We accepted and the three of us went off to battle that man and his brother we almost won..." He paused for a long time._

_"When I accepted the truce, Ena was furious. She said, I would never achieve peace and everything will happen over and over... That the world will never gain peace. She said everything in this world is in a never-ending loop... It took one look at a rock to finally realize, that she's right." He paused again._

_"During my battle with that man she secretly aided me. After I escaped she found me, she never explained how. All she said is, it's a clan ability. While she helped me recover she wasn't able to take care of herself. She died due to exhaustion and an incurable disease she never told me about." He paused yet again._

_"Before she died she made me promise to create the perfect world I always talked about, where every living being's dream would come true..."_

_The surroundings changed back to a dark cave._

_As I listened to Madara's story only one thing ran through my mind._

* * *

I narrowed my eyes and scowled._ This is ridiculous... and yet it is happening. I don't think Madara was completely honest during that time with all the pauses, or was it for effect? And what does he mean I owe him? He hasn't cleared that up yet._

I turned to glare at the clock._ Oh, dang! It's been 5 minutes._

* * *

At some point after my return I was summoned to the Hokage building with Kakashi to meet Mikoto, Kushina, Fugaku, and Minato.

They all greeted me happily, Kushina with a bone crushing-er I mean affectionate hug, Mikoto with a slightly less affectionate hug, and a pat on the head from Minato.

I don't know about Fugaku but I thought him nodding his head as a greeting was enough to make me latch to his leg and say, "You do care after all, Fugaku-nii-san!". This made him uneasy like the last time, which was a pretty long time ago.

After our mini reunion the Hokage informed me that if I was able to graduate early someone was waiting to take me under their tutelage. I was cautious at first, but the Hokage assured me that the person was a good friend of his.

Although that might sound reassuring to some, it made me worry even more. I'm not familiar with the Hokage's friends during this time period so I didn't know what to expect.

In the end I accepted the offer thinking:_ Any help would be good enough as long as it's not Orochimaru, or Danzo._

* * *

4 months passed and now I was about to find out, Kakashi was already with Minato as I was now sitting impatiently on the floor of the Hokage's office.

The genin exam in this time period is different from the canon one, they have higher standards.

The requirements were within the 10 minute time limit we should be able to use the Substitution Technique, Clone Technique, and be able to hit three targets while sparing with a slightly experienced genin.

_Villages sure do have higher standards during war-time. _But no worries, all I had to do was hit a pressure point in the end to make him faint so I would have enough time to throw my kunai at the targets._ 8 minutes flat... well, flat-ish._

The sound of the door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Shimura Danzo.

"Takeshi, this is Shimura Danzo. He is the person that requested to train you," The Hokage informed me.

_Danzo, of all the people...? Why him? Did I leave a good impression on him when we first met?_

_A good impression is better than a bad one._

"My name is Kinju Takeshi. It's nice to meet you again, Shimura-san. Although our first meeting wasn't one to remember I hope I left a decent impression." I said careful with the words that I use.

"All I am asking for is permission to train you. I would like an answer as soon as possible, Takeshi." He said with an uncaring tone._ Well that was very straight forward. _I stood there thinking about the offer.

_If he wants to train me then it's probably because he wants to have my kekkei genkai on his side. This could either be a chance to infiltrate the inner security of Konoha or really bad luck. __I don't even know what his plans are at the moment. I'm not sure what he's going to do during the non-canon parts of the story... rgod__Wait, maybe training with him would give me some insight on what goes on... it might also give me the chance to meet Yamato. If I remember correctly he used to be part of Root._

"Um, I think, I'm going to accept your offer, Shimura-san. But aren't you controlling the ANBU unit? Wouldn't training a child be a hindrance to your schedule?" His face stayed emotionless but a hint of amusement could be faintly seen.

"Since you accepted my offer I think I can answer a few of your questions once we find a more secluded place," he turned to the Hokage. "Hiruzen I will be taking the child with me."

"Very well," the Hokage answered unsure on how to react to the situation. He gave me a worried look which I returned with a wide grin.

"Please tell Kakashi that I might be home late. He would freak out if you don't."

"Of course, good luck," he said with a faint smile.

* * *

We were walking across a cold and empty hallway. All doors were shut and not a noise was heard; the silence is making me uncomfortable.

We stopped in front of a door that looked identical to the others I've seen before. I waited for him to open it and followed him as he went inside.

The room had cold stone walls, a desk in the middle with two chairs on either side. The only light provided was coming from an oil lamp that was placed in the middle of the table.

He sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit. I calmly walked over then sat down.

"First of all, I do not control ANBU. I am the founder and leader of a slightly different branch called Root. We work to protect the village no matter what the costs may be."

_So, that means Root is a branch of ANBU that works differently and it has different priorities and requirements when it comes to candidates._

"Why did you choose me to be part of this organization?"

"The 'scene' you made in Hiruzen's office caught my attention. I have noticed that you kept your emotions intact even as you were ranting. You simply know how to act in different situations and hide your true emotion." He said without missing a beat.

_Has he been spying on me? What a stalker... wait a second, that's my job._

I decided to voice out my thoughts. "For how long have you been gathering information about me, Shimura-san?"

He kept his face blank. "3 days after meeting you. I still had to consider some things before I fully made my choice and placed you in a category in my division."

_3 days? That's good that means he doesn't know about Zetsu. But what about Jiraiya?_

"Root is a new division and you are one of its first members. About your category I have decided that you would be put in the Infiltration and Information Gathering team." He hit the target dead center._ That's exactly what I'm doing now._

"As a member of Root you must follow certain rules. Never show emotion, never trust anyone outside the organization, always listen to your superiors, never mention the organization in any way, always complete a mission, and protect the village at any costs. If you are certain that you would be able to follow these rules then I shall welcome you into the organization if not, you must give your word and never speak of this meeting to any living being... so, what is your choice?"

_Living like a robot sure sounds boring. But if it helps get me Intel then I guess I wouldn't mind. My life is already messed up anyway so why bother trying to live a normal one. But, this protect the village at any costs thing is something that I have no opinion on._

"I will join," I decided.

_I can already see it, mission after mission, bloodshed and sleep deprivation. That's the life planned for me. Live life to the fullest!_

"I am glad to have you in here," he said not sounding glad at all but rather stoic. "Your training will begin tomorrow. The first mission that will be assigned to you will depend on how well you do in training... may I ask if you know what element you have an affinity over?"

I debated on whether I should tell him but quickly dismissed the mental argument and just decided on informing him and not mess up my head.

"I have an affinity over water and my other elements are wind and lightning."

"Water, I have heard that you were personally taught some techniques by one of the Hiruzen's students, Jiraiya, is that true?" He asked eager to get more information from me.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes thinking. I took this opportunity to look around.

_Escape routes: Door. Possible weapons: Lamp, Table, Chairs. Is that a mouse-hole? I wonder where it goes to?_

"Tomorrow we will meet at the Hokage's office, 6am sharp. It will become part of your routine. Bring scrolls if you want to. Inform your brother beforehand that you will most likely won't be at home most of the time."

"Yes, Shimura-san," I said with a bow.

He gave a slight nod. "You are dismissed."

I knew it was a bad idea to get close to Danzo, but I need information from him. It might take a while but I'll get what I want.

* * *

**Wake up, eat, train, eat, and sleep.**

That's how my day goes ever since I started my training. Lately Kakashi has been worried about me, he said I looked like a ghost the first few weeks, and how can I not?

Every day I wake up at 5 in the morning, I meet Danzo then he makes me spar with another member every day; sometimes I win, sometimes I lose. After the spar he makes me practice my accuracy and weapon skills. Meditation for 2 hours, which means sitting cross-legged on the ground for 2 hours doing nothing but breathing then dealing with a sleeping leg after. For the rest of the day it was ninjutsu, perfecting my water techniques and learning the Shadow Clone Technique. By the time I return home it's already 9 in the evening.

* * *

My enemy was slowing down his punches and kicks weren't as powerful and coordinated like they used to. He kept on attacking me with kunai and many fire jutsu. He was out of breath, weapons and chakra while I was about to fall asleep any minute.

I'm in the middle of fighting a chunin and this was supposedly my chunin exam. Due to the starting war we weren't able to properly do the exams. So instead we had to battle a chunin. To get promoted you have to win the fight by either making the other forfeit, knocking him out or killing him, simple as that.

I was debating on whether to kill or knock him out, but in the end I decided to do both; with the exception of really killing him. I don't want my first kill to be a ninja from Konoha.

I jumped away then created a shadow clone to deal with him as I hid by the lone tree in the stadium. Unsurprisingly, he was too tired to see through my plan so he battled my clone believing it was me while I sat on the tree rummaging through my pouch for senbon.

He punched and kicked my clone several times before it disappeared with a cloud of smoke. He was surprised and before he knew it I had already thrown my senbon with deadly accuracy. It planted itself on his neck where there was a vein that if pierced would temporarily kill him for 1 hour. He dropped dead on the ground after a second of silence.

I jumped down from the tree and went over to his side to take the senbon out of his neck, careful not to accidentally kill him for real. The referee went to my side and asked if he was still alive.

"No, but he will be in an hour just bring him to the hospital to rest." I answered with a monotone.

He nodded his head uneasily as he eyed me skeptically.

Danzo who was watching the fight talked to me afterwards and told me that I needed to focus on the battle. I replied with a nod and accidentally said, "See you tomorrow." But I didn't care I had bigger problems.

* * *

"Takeshi, you need to take a break from training. You almost got hit by a kunai earlier." Kakashi pinched his thumb and forefinger and made a small gap. "You were this close to losing. If you're not going to listen then I'm going to talk to the Hokage about this."

"Kakashi, you worry too much. I'm fine, I can handle this," I drawled out. My vision was blurred I was slowly falling asleep as Kakashi carried me on his back on the way home.

He didn't say anything he just winced as if I punched him.

"Kakashi, you ok?" No reply. I sighed then just ignored him and tried my best not to fall asleep.

When we finally reached the house he placed me back on the ground. I stumbled a little but managed to have enough control to keep myself up and not sleep by the door. Once inside I headed straight for the bedroom and changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts before literally falling on the futon, which hurt a bit.

Before falling asleep Kakashi asked me a question. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I just don't want to feel helpless again," was my half-honest answer before I fell asleep.


	6. White Mist

**A/N: **His stats at the end of this chapter (age 6 or 19): **Ninjutsu= 2: **Kinju techniques, a few water techniques. **Taijutsu= 1: **Not so good. **Genjutsu= 0: **No chance with this one. **Intelligence= 3: **He knows a lot more than children his age. **Strength= 1.5: **Ninjutsu, good. Taijutsu, ok-ish. Genjutsu, zero. **Speed= 2: **Something he practices every day. **Stamina= 1: **The early morning start and late night ending is not helping him. **Hand seals= 2: **Same with 'speed'. **Total: 12.5**

It's average I think. Hiruzen has a total of 34 and the highest one can get is 40. 12.5/40 this doesn't sound bad... it reminds me of my first Algebra test.

* * *

_You can only be young once. But you can always be immature._

_~Dave Barry_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

"Congratulations, you all passed the chunin exams." Hiruzen beamed at us.

I smiled, which caught Kakashi's attention. This was probably the first time he saw me smile ever since I started training with Root, so I guess he was surprised.

When the other kids left I followed them thinking of how late I am for training, but Kakashi pulled me back in.

I growled at him annoyed. "Kakashi I'm going to be late for training, let me go." I said scowling, half-heartedly pulling my arm from his grip.

He ignored me and turned to the Hokage's direction as I felt a chakra signature appear. "Hokage-sama, I would like to request a day off for Takeshi today. I don't think he's getting any sleep." I heard Minato say.

I scowled again. "I've had enough sleep, Minato-san. What I really need to do is to head over to my mentor before-"

"I think a day off would be a good idea, Takeshi," Hiruzen said.

"But-"

"I'll talk to your mentor about this. You don't need to worry about anything, rest for the day. That is an order."

I sighed. "Yes, Hokage-sama,"_ I can't really disobey an order from the Hokage, can I?_

"Good, now please leave I have an important meeting to attend to."

"Let's go kids," Minato said with a smile as he took hold of Kakashi and I then used his Flying Thunder God Technique to take us to training ground 5.

"Takeshi, how many sleepless nights have you had?" He asked still smiling.

"I don't know... what I do know is, I didn't sleep last night." I answered not caring what he would say.

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I was just looking through the scrolls that dad left for me and tried to master some of the techniques on it. It was a piece of cake." I said enthusiastically.

"You were training in the middle of the night alone, outside?!" Kakashi questioned.

"Yup! Don't worry the forest is my home base. No one can kill or capture me as long as I'm near a tree. You worry too much Kakashi-wait! Didn't you say you were going to talk to the Hokage? How come it was Minato-san that went to converse with him?"

"He gets very talkative and dangerously honest when he's deprived of sleep." Minato noted to himself.

"I don't know about dangerously honest but talkative could work. Hey what if I visit Obito or Rin today!"

"No, you are not doing that; you're going to rest," Kakashi said.

"I wonder how bad I look. I'm guessing terrible because of the way you're acting. I remember saying something about not getting enough sleep once we're ninjas, I was right about that!" I exclaimed as I punched the air above me.

"Kakashi, we are taking him back to your house before he collapses," Minato said as he placed me on his back.

"Minato-san, are we going to do the very fast travel thingy again?" He laughed at my nickname for his one of a kind technique.

"Yes, yes we are. I won't take long, stay here and wait instead Kakashi."

"Yes, sensei,"

Then we were off again. I fell asleep before he placed me down on the futon.

* * *

"As a chunin I am now giving you your first mission as a member of Root."_ I wonder if he's going to send me to kill someone. Dark, yes but not impossible._

"I want you to become a spy and live at Kirigakure."_ He ordered. Kirigakure? Why there...? Did he just say live there?!_

"Excuse me, Shimura-san, but did you say that you want me to live at the village?"

"Yes,"

"But wouldn't someone get suspicious?"

He didn't say anything and instead began to think quietly to himself as I did the same.

_Kiri... Kisame is from the Hidden Mist. He's one of the most loyal members of the Akatsuki... Madara did tell me to make connections with important people... or maybe I should avoid Kisame... what about Kakashi? What do I tell him?_

Then an idea suddenly hit me. "Oh, maybe that could work." I thought out loud.

Danzo opened his eyes to look at me. "What could work?"

"I can make a clone that would infiltrate the village. If I do that I might be able to spy on village without needing to leave Konoha."

"Show me," I nodded and made the hand seals for Leaf Puppets Technique. I concentrated on the important details as I made the figures.

The Mist spy was a small child no older than 5 with long blue hair and black irises with pale white skin. He wore a tattered white shirt and black shorts. He looks like an orphan in the streets.

I transferred half of my chakra to the figure. After finishing the preparations I let go of the clone as it began to twitch.

It blinked a few times before stretching and talking. "_Wow never tried this technique before. You think this would fool them?_" It asked in English as it turned to me.

"_Of course, now shut up for a while, the old man here gives us his orders._" I answered back liking the way my voice sounded when speaking in my native tongue.

"What do we have here?" Danzo asked intrigued.

"This was what I was thinking. We send him instead of me."

"Him? You created a fully functional human being?!" He asked surprised._ Oh this is priceless._

"Actually, he's closer to a combination of Shadow Clone Technique and Transformation Technique. He does not have a mind of his own he just has the same memories, personality and abilities as me. I transferred half of my chakra into my creation in order for him to use ninjutsu." I tried to explain.

"That is a rather handy technique. I was right about you being an expert with infiltration."

"Thank you, Shimura-san. Do you mind if I ask, when exactly are you planning on sending him away?"

"Today, I am going to send a Root member over to the border that separates the Land of Fire and the Land of Water. You say that he has the same abilities as you so I am assuming that he can turn into leaves as well," I nodded confirming his statement.

"So when the Root member reaches the border I'm on my own?" My puppet asked.

"Yes and we will leave the rest to you. You only need to remember one thing, never get caught." Danzo said.

"I see, so what is my name going to be?" At this Danzo left the room to assign a member.

"Harumi," I said blankly, while chuckling in my head.

"What? But that's a girl's name!" He protested.

"Correction, Harumi is a unisex name, although more commonly used for women but it can also be used for men. The way you write it is like this." I controlled the leaves and wrote 晴海 on the ground. "It means sunny, sea. Not that bad, right?"

"It's still a girl's name," He continued to argue.

I decided to speak in English. "_But think about all the mind screwing you can do._"

He considered it then maniacally laughed. "_I shall trick them all. Mwuahaha._"

I started to sweat. "Ok then, you do that."_ That's me, all right._

"Have you finished with your  
preparations?" Danzo interrupted opening the door.

"Yes, Shimura-san,"

A Root member wearing a cat mask landed in front of us then said, "I shall now head to the border. Harumi come with me."

Harumi turned into a pile of leaves then went inside Cat's pouch. He/She bowed before heading outside.

"Continue your training, Takeshi." He said as if nothing happened.

I shrugged and did as I was told. Minutes later he interrupted me with a question.

"The words that you and Harumi spoke, did they have meanings?" I was caught off guard.

_This is bad. What do I say? _"Yes they do. It is a code that I created for myself. In case I was captured I can speak to my clone freely without anyone knowing. The code is not perfect yet so I rarely use it."

The room remained silent until he spoke. "You are the first person I know that does that, Kinju Takeshi."

* * *

_~(Near the Border of "Fire" and "Water")~_

"Thanks for the lift, Neko-senpai." I whispered to the Root member.

After traveling 3 days with the guy/girl I've come to like him/her. I still don't know what his/her gender is but I really didn't care, he/she was quiet and helpful.

He/She nodded and jumped away leaving my by the beach.

_Now what do I do? Damn it! I should have asked Neko-senpai for directions before saying goodbye._

I looked around to see _trees, trees, trees, cottage, water, water, water, port, water, wat-... Port! _I grinned then slowly and carefully made my way to the boat filled with lumber. When I reached it I sent chakra to my feet then jumped into the boat and landed on the deck without a sound. I didn't see any place where I could fit so I turned my body into leaves then went through the small cracks and waited there.

After about 15 minutes of waiting I felt the boat move and heard two men talk.

"Hey, where are we supposed to take this again?"

"Idiot, I already told you it's going to Kirigakure."

"Sorry... You need to loosen up."

"Shut up!"

_Two men having pointless arguments... not what I was expecting._

I decided to ignore them and stayed quiet for a very long time.

Our voyage lasted for four days. I haven't eaten anything ever since I left Konoha. This is an advantage because people will believe my homeless kid persona but also a disadvantage because I lack energy. I stayed as a pile of leaves the whole time.

I did not regret drinking all of their water, it made them argue and blame each other which took my attention off the fact that I was hungry and sleepy.

The time finally came the boat stopped and docked by a port. I heard the anchor drop and the sound of crickets chirping._ Night?_

I materialized my hands and did the _rat _seal. My hands transformed back into leaves as they took the shape of a rat.

I scurried out of the boat as fast as I can and dashed through the forest. I searched for chakra signatures and found them all crowding in the middle of the forest. I continued to run to the direction of the village and found the gates open letting in resources so I jumped in a cart filled with wood and stayed until I smelled food before returning to the outside world.

The sun was shining faintly in the sky and the vendors were opening their small stands. _Oh... it's actually daybreak._

Everything around me was edible. My stomach rumbled as I looked around. The temptation was slowly winning me over so I ran to a small space between two buildings where there were barrels that could hide me and released my jutsu.

When I opened my eyes I was already back to my normal self.

Long blue hair, pale skin, tattered clothes, and worst of all... An empty stomach. It growled again demanding food but I wasn't ready to come out yet._ What if someone saw me?_

I curled into a ball and buried my head in my knees. I haven't realized how cold it was until a few seconds ago. It wasn't as cold as Amegakure but cold enough to make me shiver uncontrollably, winter is right around the corner.

_Why did, Danzo chose this time to send me on my first mission? This temperature is killing my nerves, seriously my fingers are beginning to numb._

I suddenly felt chakra in front of me and if it wasn't cold I would have frozen on the spot but luckily the cold was unbearable. Never thought it would be an advantage.

The kid was a boy around the "same age" as me, if not older. He stared for a couple of seconds, which made uncomfortable so I fidgeted and played with my hair.

As he began to walk closer I scooted away from him and kept my head down. He didn't stop, he continued until he had me cornered._ Corners are bad. Damn cold, disturbing my thought process._

"You shouldn't let anyone corner you..." I stayed unresponsive.

"What's your name?" I didn't answer and kept my head down. "Hey, you there? Can you talk?"

"Yes," my voice sounded dry.

"What's your name?" He insisted.

"Harumi,"

"Harumi... what are you doing here?"

"Hiding,"

"From what?" He sounded confused.

_This was definitely unexpected. I never thought that a kid would be the first to interrogate me._

"I'm hiding here because it's cold and there are people." I answered truthfully.

"Where do yo-"

"GET BACK HERE BRATS!" He was cut short by a man running after a group of kids carrying a handful of apples.

The boy covered his ears annoyed by the sudden shout._ Screaming won't help you mister. Do you really think they'll stop?_

The kids reminded me of Konan, Yahiko and Nagato so I decided to help them. I looked around and saw a rope not far from the stands and quickly went over to it.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I ignored him and as the three children ran past the rope I waited for the man to come closer then I pulled on it.

The man fell on his flat face on his face. I could hear silent chuckles as the man stood up with an angry expression.

"Who did that?!" He asked completely forgetting about the other kids.

"Why did you do that?" The boy whispered to me.

Before I could answer the man turned to us so I panicked and pushed him back behind the barrels. I was about to follow him but the man had already snatched me by the collar.

"Was it you little girl?" He asked with malice. I nodded in reply._ No use in lying now. Good news, my disguise is working!_

"You annoying brat! You're one of them, aren't you? I'm going to-" he lost his grip as an orange was propelled to his head.

"Run!" It was the boy. I didn't listen, instead I went over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him with me into the direction of the forest as the man started using a lot of colorful words.

When I was sure that we were deep enough to be hidden, but not lost, I stopped to look at him. He was panting a bit but other than that he looked perfectly normal.

"You... have a strong grip... for a girl. Why did you help those kids? Are they your friends or something? Why did you hide me?" He asked not caring if he was talking too fast.

"Instinct?" I answered unsure.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You live in Kirigakure and your instinct says that if someone was trying to kill you, you save a stranger first before you flee." He stated incredulously.

I stared at the ground. "Is that bad?"

"No... It's just... new, I guess." He said looking away. I finally decided to look at him.

My eyes were as wide as plates and my breath hitched._ Holy crap!_

He seems to notice. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" I didn't respond and continued to gap silently.

_No way in hell! _"W-what's your name?" I asked stuttering a bit._ I thought he'd be younger._

"Hozuki Mangetsu, I'm 4 and I already joined the academy." He answered with a hint of arrogance.

Judging by his appearance I am sure he wasn't lying. Shoulder-length, white hair was a dead giveaway, in my opinion. He wore black sleeveless shirt and light-coloured pants, with a white scarf on his neck.

_It's Suigetsu's brother, he's already alive... and he's wearing a scarf... damn, I want one it's cold._

My stomach pulled me out of my thoughts as it rumbled. My eye twitched and I flushed a bit thinking of how rude it was._ His last name does mean winter cherry._

"Are you hungry, Harumi-chan? I can give you some food if you want?" He offered as my eye twitched. _Harumi-chan?! No way he's going to call me, that!_

"Uh... I'm not-"

"Don't think about it so much, my parents probably wouldn't mind."

"That's not-"

"And you could really use a change of clothes. Come on our house is this way." He said pulling me to the deeper parts of the forest. He's not listening.

"Mangetsu-san, do you live in the middle of the forest?" I asked flatly.

He froze then started to sweat. "Which way is out again?" I pointed to the opposite direction of where he was headed.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway... come on our house is _this _way and don't call me Mangetsu-san, I'm only four and so are you."

"I'm not 4 yet," I lied. "Can I call you Mangetsu then?"

"Maybe..." He said thoughtfully.

As we emerged from the forest we carefully made our way through the market. Hiding behind stalls to avoid the man earlier, he told me he had to stop by a shop to buy some rice; because that was the main reason he was at the market in the first place.

When we reached the end he kept held my wrist so I wouldn't get lost. We walked for a few more minutes until I saw a compound up ahead. It was surrounded by an, estimated, 20 feet deep moat, but the water only filled it halfway, and there was a bridge too.

Once at the bridge I hesitated. "Mangetsu, I didn't know you lived in a clan compound. Maybe I should just go." I said trying to avoid his offer.

_I really don't think waltzing into a Kiri clan compound would be the best choice at the moment._

"No, you helped me so I'll help you. An eye for an eye, right?" I sighed.

_There's no way I'm getting out of this without making him suspicious... I thought in Kiri it was "eat or be eaten". Who taught him that?_

"Yeah I guess... but didn't you help me first?" I insisted but he answered it with a deadpan look. _He obviously doesn't care._

"Um... bridge?" I said changing the subject.

"No, no, no, no," he said shaking his head forgetting about the conversation.

"Then how are we going to get inside? Are you going to leave me here?" I asked him, careful not to have any hint of hopefulness come out.

"What? Of course not! Did someone do that before?" I nodded lying. "Well I don't do that, especially to girls..."

"I'm not-" I tried to tell him again.

"The reason we're not going to cross the bridge is because it has traps." He explained ignoring me. This guy's not a listener.

"Why? How do you get to the other side?" I asked.

_Note to self: Clans from Kirigakure are paranoid. Although, I admire their defensive attitude._

"It's a trap for outsiders if ever they try to get in," he said. "In our clan you won't be able to get in or out of the compound unless you know how to use chakra." He explained.

"Chakra? Isn't that what ninjas use when they fight? You're a ninja?" I asked him again.

"You ask a lot of questions..." He crouched down and motioned me over. "Hop on I'll carry you."

I hesitated. "Am I even allowed to be in there?" I tried a last attempt._ And seriously, a piggyback ride?_

"You have my permission. Just accept it and stop being so cautious. It doesn't fit you," he said with a serious tone.

"Huh?"_ Where did that come from?_

"I said being cautious doesn't fit you. You're younger than me and you're not even a ninja. Now enough talk just hop on." He said slightly annoyed. I now just realized how ridiculous he looked. Why is he so persistent?

I scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry..." I said while holding on to his shoulder.

He didn't say anything he just adjusted me then jumped to the other side, which was about 8 feet away, and started running, to his house.

I didn't question him and just kept quiet and remembered the time when Kakashi brought me back home. I just don't want to feel helpless again. I sighed._ I guess I'm back to level 1... I have terrible luck..._

Luckily not a lot of people are awake yet so only a few gave us weird stares. We finally stopped at a house with a black roof and wooden walls... actually, all houses look like that. The front yard had a bush and a path leading to the backyard.

Mangetsu placed me back on the ground and headed for the door. I fixed my shirt; even if it is tattered and dirty it wouldn't hurt to fix it a little, right?

"Wait here," he said as he went inside.

_Who would have thought Mangetsu of all people would be the first one I meet. I don't know a lot on what happens in Kiri during this time line, so my stay should be quite interesting. There is just one problem..._

_Mangetsu is going to die and I don't know how or when. Should I change that? Can I even stop it? How would it affect the future? Mangetsu could die because of a heart attack for all I know or maybe during a mission..._

_I remember a bit about some sort of dispute between Kirigakure's kekkei genkai users and average ninja... what was it that happened? ... I need to investigate..._

"Tell her to come in," a woman said before the door slid open and I was greeted by Mangetsu's parents.

His mom had long light, blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs framing the sides of her face and purple eyes. She wore a simple white blouse and knee-length skirt, and a gray apron.

His father looked the same as him but older, with white hair and a blue-ish tint on the tips. He wore a pin striped light blue turtle-neck under his gray flak jacket and black pants, and a waist guard. His forehead protector was placed on his left arm.

I felt awkward looking at them so I decided to say something. "Hi... my name is Harumi..."

They continued to stare at me one with concern the other looking... uncomfortable?

"Mangetsu... why did you bring her here?" His father asked refusing to look away from me.

_I am not a girl! I know I pretended to be a girl before but now it's just weird... too weird for my liking._

"An eye for an eye, that's what you thought me, right?" The man winced then sighed and walked back in the house. His father taught him that? But that doesn't make sense. Judging by his attire he's a ninja of Kirigakure, a jonin at the least.

"Don't worry, Harumi-chan. I'll make sure Mangetsu keep his promise," she said kindly.

"He doesn't really have to and uh... Hozuki-san, I'm not a girl." I said.

"What! But your name and long hair!" Mangetsu said incredulously.

"My name, Harumi, is more common for women but it could also be used for men. My hair is long because I don't have anything to cut it with." I answered.

His mom started laughing awkwardly._ What the hell? _She cleared her throat regaining her composure. "Your mother where is she?"_ What was that all about?_

"Uh... I don't have one... am I supposed to?" I asked tilting my head.

She sighed shaking her head while muttering something about the government. "Come in."

A ninja must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. In this case hidden meanings are acting and lying.

I followed her inside; I didn't even care if I looked around. They had 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a dining area, and the backyard.

She noticed my curiosity and raised a brow.

"Sorry, Hozuki-san, but living in the streets made me somewhat paranoid. I always look for exits if I was ever in a building." I shrugged.

She stopped and turned to face me. She went down to my level and held me by the shoulders.

"Harumi, I'm going to make a deal with you." I blinked.

"Ok?" I said unsure.

"I will let you stay in here with us,"_ Trap! Big trap! 100% trap!_

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Mangetsu's father made a reappearance. "Your chakra... do you know anyone named Yuki Toshiaki?" He asked, a hint of hopefulness could be heard from his voice.

"Yuki? The Yuki clan? Sorry, but this is the very first clan I've ever been to... am I supposed to know him?" I asked tilting my head.

He sighed and looked at me as if I was a long-lost friend. "No," he again walked out.

_Madara might not be lying about father..._

* * *

I was washing the dishes with Mangetsu keeping me company. I told his mom that it was the least I could do to repay them. At first she was hesitant but decided that learning early was a good thing.

So now Mangetsu's quietly scolding himself about being so persistent earlier.

"This is not one of the best decisions I've ever made. I wouldn't be learning how to do housework if I didn't find you." A few seconds later his eyes widened as he smacked himself on the face.

"Let me guess, that came out wrong?"

"Yes, very," he said looking away. "You're not offended?"

"Am I supposed to be offended?" I asked tilting my head.

"Is that some sort of tic?"

"What tic?" I asked looking over to him. He sat on a chair, legs on either side, with the back of it faced towards me.

"Saying, 'am I supposed to', then tilting your head," he asked. _This guy might not be a good listener but he's an observer._

"I don't know... anyway, don't get so worked up about doing housework, you're a ninja. They don't stay inside much. I on the other hand am not, meaning that I would have to stay... But I'm a boy; shouldn't I learn how to fight a little?"

"Of course, if you don't know how to fight then you have no future in this village."

"That is true... say, if you learn something useful can you maybe teach me?"

"If I have time, then maybe," he considered.

"Thanks," I turned off the faucet and carefully went down the box I was standing on. Mangetsu helped me push the box beside the sink.

"Why did your parents take me in? I don't understand it. It's... not the most believable thing in the world... absurd, even."

He shrugged. "All I know is when I went in the house there was something... off with father."

_I need to investigate this 'connection'..._

"On a completely unrelated note, why didn't you tell me you were a boy?"

"I tried to tell you 3 times." I deadpanned.


	7. Violet Dam

**A/N: ***I just felt that I needed to discuss this so this is what goes on in my head for Kiri*

**Kiri clans:**

_Isn't Kiri a bloodthirsty and sadistic village? Why did those clan people help your OC?_

Mangetsu is taught the customs of clan kids and street kids, but after all that he's still a mischievous little devil that doesn't listen. It's hard for him to find kids his age that don't know about his prodigious skills, or to simply put it, a friend. (He's still a kid after all.)

_How did they get inside so easily? _Harumi has blue hair, dark eyes and pale skin while Mangetsu has white hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. He is made to fit in Kiri, all of the known Hozuki clan members have light-colored hair and Harumi has a baby blue kind of shade.

**Mangetsu's Parents:**

Mangetsu's mother, whom I named Hamako, is a housewife her attitude is similar to Mikoto but colder. She listens to what her husband's says, believing it's the best thing to do in their situation... but if something goes wrong she will do something about it.

Mangetsu's father is a jonin, not well known but respected for having a prodigy.

* * *

_The greatest pleasure in life is doing what other people say you cannot do._

_~Walter Bagehot_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

The following day someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it," Hamako said as she walked towards the door.

"Hamako-san, we ask of yours and your husband's presence at the head office... and the child as well," The man from the door said. He had the Hozuki clan's symbol stitched to his pin stripped turtle-neck._ A clan guard?_

"Mangetsu?"

"Not your child, we mean the other one. Blue hair," He said with a hint._ I have to say... I really admire Kiri's clan's security unit. They're fast and their timing is great._

"We will be there in 30 minutes." The man nodded then jumped away.

Hamako closed the door and sighed. "Harumi we will be talking to the clan leader and he wants you to be there, ok?"

"Ok, Hozuki-san... but what about Mangetsu?"

"He's at the academy; he can handle himself just fine, let's go." I nodded.

_This is a clan compound in Kirigakure; if the Uchiha clan was strict then obviously this one would be just as bad... or worse._

The only people present at the moment were Hamako, Mangetsu's father, me, and the leader of the clan... plus, 20 guards hiding behind the door and about 40 more surrounding the building, a total of about 60 guards.

_I love the security unit. Konoha's unit is too relaxed... well there is Root and ANBU and the Uchiha Police force... but still, this was a meeting with a "3-year-old". In Konoha it would probably just be the Hokage, and one or two ANBU watching from outside, because the Hokage can handle himself._

But here even if the leader was powerful they still have reinforcements... and a murder of them. Plus, this is just a clan leader.

Everyone was quiet for a long time two adults with stoic faces, a kid examining the floor, and clan leader thinking.

"Is this red or white oak?" I asked whispering to Hamako as I touched the floor.

She glared at my direction and I gave her a shrug in return. It was irrelevant, but at least I got a reaction._ This is boring._

'Leader' finally decided to talk. "Tell me everything that happened yesterday."

"I was sleeping by the watermelon stand when Mangetsu appeared and started to question me. Then I saw three kids being chased so I decided to help them by tripping the man... he didn't appreciate it so when he turned to our direction, I pushed Mangetsu behind the barrels so he won't get caught."

"Why?" he asked. I saw his hands move underneath his cloak._ Already looking for a weapon? Intimidated by a "child"... smart._

I blushed and played with my hair as I answered. "Helping is in my nature."

Which was... true, I've helped many people. Dad, Sakumo, Madara, Danzo, Kakashi, Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Guy, the Hokage, Mangetsu, and those kids... I know it's not the best group but I helped them nonetheless.

'Leader' turned to Mangetsu's father; I still don't know his name.

"Is this about Toshiaki?" He lowered his head and 'Leader' sighed.

"Partly..." Mangetsu's father answered._ A lie... and a really bad one._

Leader sighed again rubbing his temples. "Do you really believe he's still alive? It has been more than a decade ago."

"No, but..." he turned to me desperately looking for something.

"Uh..." I said._ What does this guy want from me? If it wasn't for the relevance of my father I wouldn't even care about any of this._

"What is your name?" 'Leader' asked.

"I'm Harumi," I answered.

"What is your last name?" he insisted.

"I don't have one... am I supposed to?" I tilted my head again._ Mangetsu's right it's becoming a tic... a tic that has to stop._

"Even if he does have a full name he is still not allowed in the compound. I will let this one slide but the child has to leave as soon as possible, preferably this afternoon." 'Leader' said.

"Yes, sir," they said together._ I don't know if I'm happy about this or not._

Mangetsu's father had to leave immediately for a mission so now it was just me and his mother. Our walk back to the house was silent but my mind was a different story.

_If I stayed I would be able to interact with Suigetsu and Mangetsu, but... Suigetsu's not born yet so maybe staying away from the family would be a good idea. But then where do I go? I can't just... maybe I could build a tent at the forest..._

_No too much risk. I might get caught using my kekkei genkai or get arrested for sleeping there... It's not impossible it just has a low possibility rate, getting arrested for sleeping in a dangerous area, I mean._

_That's the main problem finding shelter. Winter is closing in I can't sleep outside... Well I can but, I might die of hypothermia... hehe, dying... what a funny thought._

When we arrived at the house I stopped._ They assume that I don't know how to use chakra... How am I going to get out? _I turned around and pulled my hair.

"Uh... Hozuki-san, I don't know how to use chakra." I stated bluntly.

"Well... I can't leave the house for very long, you know why, right?"

"Yes," I answered._ In Kiri it's as if there was an unspoken rule that says you can only stay out of your house for an hour. Abandoning it for too long wouldn't be a very smart choice._

"Just wait for Mangetsu," she ordered.

* * *

"Hey, Harumi-chan, guess what?" Mangetsu said excitedly.

"Don't call me that, Mangetsu," I interjected.

He ignored me and continued. "I saw this white hairless puppy, I thought it was adorable. But it didn't like me very much... it tried to bite my hand off."

Mangetsu was against the idea of me leaving, but orders from the leader, obviously can't be disobeyed.

"You like animals?" I asked.

"Sure do! But mom doesn't and dad doesn't care."

"Are animals the only things that you like?"

"No. I have a dream; I want to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

"Really... good luck then I'll be rooting for you." _Now I remember, Mangetsu was one of the sword guys._

"Say... why don't you try? If you pass the test we could be a duo of some sort," he suggested with a grin.

"I don't think that's my calling... maybe a hunter-nin would suffice?"

"That's close enough; some of the current members are from ANBU."

"Uh... ok?"_ Mangetsu needs his little brother, Suigetsu's is the one that's as motivated as him... What if because of my existence Suigetsu turns into a slightly different version of Sasuke?_

"Hang on, the river's up ahead." I climbed on his back and he jumped to the other side.

"So where are you going now?" he asked as I returned to the ground.

"I can always go back to the alley or join a group of kids."

He took his scarf off and handed it to me. "Here, you'll need it; winter will be very cold."

"Are you su-" He narrowed his eyes.

I raised my arms in defensively. "Ok, ok, I'll shut up," as I accepted it Mangetsu looked over my shoulder and grinned.

"Hey look, it's the dog I told you about," I turned and saw a white hairless puppy.

The temperature was cold but it didn't seem to affect the animal at all.

"You're right, it is adorable." I said walking over to it.

"Harumi don't do that, it's cute but it might maul you."_ That's exaggerated._

I was 3 feet away from the animal and it was enough to get a good look at it. White skin, 6 inches long, yellow eyes, kind of chubby actually... _is that... no way._

I crouched down and stared at the animal. It walked closer stopping a few inches away. I poked it on the forehead then whispered. "Zetsu?" I was about to explode due to extreme happiness when suddenly Mangetsu looked over my shoulder.

"What do you know? It likes you... was I not good enough?" He asked dramatically in a joking manner.

Zetsu, I'm assuming, growled at him. He backed away from the dog and froze comically in a weird defensive pose. "Apparently not..."

_Zetsu's here...! I think. Finally after a year of pure insanity, I have someone to talk to who's not boring._

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes," I answered._ If this wasn't Zetsu then I'll just make it my pet._

"I guess you do have a guar-" he was about to pat me on the shoulder but stopped when the puppy growled angrily at him.

"Nice friend you have there," he said sarcastically.

I picked up the dog and placed it in my new scarf. Its head popped out and it bit the scarf. _This thing is adorable... I swear if this was Zetsu..._

"Thanks for the help Mangetsu, I hope to see you again," I said giving him a close-eyed smile then walking away.

"Wait!" I looked behind my shoulder. "You said you would prefer to be a hunter-nin, right?" I nodded slowly. "How are you going to be a hunter-nin if you're not even an academy student to begin with?"

He's right-wait... becoming a hunter-nin is not even my dream. My dream is for everything to go back to normal, which obviously will never happen, even in my previous world.

"Oh well, I'll find a way... somehow... see you later, Mangetsu." I waved as I walked away.

"Yeah... sure," he mumbled.

* * *

I was back at the alley near the watermelon stands, hiding behind the barrels once again. The dog didn't do much, it just looked around.

"Hello, Zetsu-nii... I think." I said while holding the dog in front of me.

The dog barked in reply and tried to lick my face. I sighed, disappointed. "I guess you're a real dog after all... sorry little guy I really thought you were someone else." I must be desperate for a familiar face.

It barked again and wagged its tail happily. It cuddled up to my scarf and slowly fell asleep.

I took in air but slightly coughed because of the cold. I looked up and I could see some snow falling._ Winter is already starting, I don't have anywhere to stay. This means... I'm going to have to deal with it. _I sighed deeply letting out frosty, white air.

Fortunately, Mangetsu's scarf was big enough to pass as a small blanket. I used it to wrap around me and the small animal. It didn't completely warm me up, but it was better than freezing.

The weather was becoming worse. The temperature dropped every night and heated a little during the day.

Mangetsu would stop by at times and give me food then leave after Kiiro wakes up and barks at him. Kiiro is the name I picked for the puppy because of its eye's color.

Kiiro and I would usually steal food from the stands with small items, such as fruits and sweets, three times a day. At this point I didn't care, food is food._ Yes, I admit that we steal. I can't say borrow in this case. Weird how clones can feel too... the wonders of chakra know no bounds!_

The dog was helpful as a distraction for any person._ Cuteness was helpful to some degree I guess._

* * *

Light snow... but extremely cold temperature.

Kiiro and I are lucky there was no snowstorm. If there was one, we would have been a giant popsicles by now. Mangetsu found us early in the morning by the alley and gave me a blue pin striped turtleneck and a pair of black pants. I didn't have the energy to argue so I just accepted it then went back to sleep.

My birthday came, December 31st, more snow fell from the sky.

_I took in air. The smell of snow and wood filled my system. Winter._

_I was positioned on a crib as my head hit the pillow I opened my eyes again and saw a man with spiky black hair, pale skin and chocolate-brown eyes._

I hugged Kiiro remembering the day I was born. It was snowing, which was rare in Konoha... _rare, but not impossible._

_Konoha... I wonder how everyone else is doing..._

The sky was gray, almost black, snow kept on falling, slowly and gracefully landing on the ground. The sky was gray... Kakashi, Obito... Even Gai and Rin, I miss them.

_Great... I made connections with even more people. Just great, this definitely won't change your thinking and actions. No, no, of course not, you'll stay as one of the "bad guys"._ A part of me sarcastically thought.

"Homesick..." I said to myself.

Kiiro whimpered, sensing my mood. I scratched the back of his ear to let him know everything was all right. He licked my hand._ He's not buying it... smart dog._

I smiled at the animal. "I can't get anything past you, huh?" It barked in reply. I searched for chakra signatures, careful for any hidden ones, and luckily found none.

"Why don't I tell you a story? Does that sound good?" I asked it while lifting it in front of my face. It replied with an enthusiastic bark while wagging its tail.

Honestly, this was only my way of letting out everything that I hid from everyone. The dog didn't ask for it, I just want to tell a living being how messed up my life was._ Yeah, that's how desperate I am._

A hairless little puppy is not what I need. What I need is a psychiatrist, but I guess this would suffice, for now.

"On the 31st day of December a young... 'girl' was born and her mother named her... 'uh'... 'Akira'." I made tweaks with the names and places and I'm also speaking in English.

I made sure that no person in this village would ever understand my stories._ Paranoid you say? Why yes, yes I am._

"She was born... different from other kids, she was smarter, I guess... her memory and understanding progressed faster than other children..."

_I am a very awkward story-teller._ I mentally noted.

* * *

_~(Inside Dreamscape)~_

"So how's it going back there?" I asked.

"Not much. Guy graduated, he's a genin now." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Anything important happen that I can report to the old man?"

"I've made a few observations. For one in my opinion their security is better, especially with the clans."

"How do you know that?" He asked suddenly interested with the conversation.

"I might have visited one of them." I answered scratching the back of my neck. "The Hozuki clan to be more precise,"

"Hozuki that sounds familiar," he paused to think. "Is the surname supposed to make some bells ring?"

"Yup, Hozuki Suigetsu, a member of Sasuke's little group, the guy who gets punched by the red-haired girl, remember?"

"Ah! Water bottle boy," he beamed. "How did you get in?"

"I was literally carried into the compound and got kicked out after a day, so now I live by an alley with a puppy."

"Harsh... who let you in?"

"Mangetsu, Suigetsu's older brother. He's like Suigetsu, but kind of weird."

"I'm not even going to ask for an explanation," he rubbed his temples then sighed. "Any other observations?"

"Yes, the lifestyle is somewhat the same as Amegakure. Orphan children steal and clan children train."_ Let's see what else._ I thought trying to remember all the information I have gathered.

"Kirigakure's buildings are shaped like cylinders and the Mizukage's office was the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on the rooftops. The village is surrounded by a thick mist all the time, the mist gets thicker at night. The standard attire of the village is a pin striped sweater type thing and over it would be the standard grey flak jacket."

"That's a lot more information than I expected. What about clans?"

"So far only Hozuki and Yuki," He flinched at the mention of the latter clan as I continued. "You know, Madara might be telling the truth about father."

He stayed silent and stared blankly. "Is that it?"

"Yes," I answered with a sigh.

"Talk to you in a couple of months then."

"Right,"_ I might have a split personality... if that was even possible. Haha... this is me Harumi the clone speaking, unbelievable! I'm the clone and I'm thinking this?!_

* * *

Somehow Kiiro always remembered my stories and wouldn't fall asleep if I didn't continue. Like children demanding their parents to read them a bedtime story.

One time, a little over noon, I got so focused on telling the story that I didn't notice Mangetsu eavesdropping.

"When she was 6 months old, Akira and her father met a man named Takuya. Takuya-san was a respected man. He-"

"What are you two talking about?" I jumped a bit and looked up to see Mangetsu.

"Hello, Mangetsu. How long have you been there? What's in the bag?" I eyed the plastic bag.

He kneeled down in front of me and narrowed his eyes. "A few things mom told me to pick up... be honest though, what were you saying to the dog?"

"I was just bored so I decided to tell Kiiro a story. I sound crazy don't I?" I retorically asked with a grin.

"A story... what is it about?"_ I really didn't expect a kid to interrogate me._

"Uh... it's about a _girl _who was born with very good memory and adult-like understanding." Telling him about it could help, or it might blow my cover. Though as long as he doesn't-

"Where did you get that idea from?"

I sighed. "Let me think for a moment." He kept quiet and waited patiently._ Say something childish, say something childish! _I snapped my fingers.

"I remember thinking. What if kids ruled the world? We can do anything we want! We could live peacefully. No fights whatsoever. None of us would starve anymore! I can finally eat this dango I keep hearing about." I said punching the air. The innocent and playful mind of a child... it's as complicated as maths.

"You didn't answered my question!" Mangetsu whined.

"Huh, which one? I answered all of them, didn't I?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" He repeated.

"What are you talking about? Didn't I just-"

"You said that you thought, _what if kids were the leaders of the world_? Why would you think that?" He explained. _I guess Mangetsu's one of those types of people, he's smarter than he looks._

"Honestly, I don't know. It just randomly popped in my mind while I was eating an orange during my birthday." I lied with a shrug.

"Your birthday? When was that?"

"One week and 4 days ago," I answered truthfully. That probably was the first real information about me that I gave my _friend_.

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

About a year and a half has passed since I sent Harumi over to Kiri. Training was getting more and more bothersome. I rarely get any sleep or have a talk with anyone other than Danzo; which really isn't much of a conversation but sadly it's the only thing I've got to entertain myself.

My expectations for entertainment has dropped so low that I considered talking to a deranged, stoic old man, something good enough to keep me from dying of boredom for a whole year. Unbelievable!

I also started to wear my goggles all the time like Kakashi does with his mask but with limitations, like when sleeping and bathing. Always being in a dark area, while wearing goggles, has increased my eye's vision and sensitivity to light. Both an advantage and a disadvantage.

So I asked the mirror guy to make me another pair and carried it around with me if ever my current one's brake for some reason.

Kakashi rarely talks to me because he's busy training and following the rules and even reading them so he wouldn't forget a single one. He is starting to sound like an obsessed student council member, or a Geek of Rules.

Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and even Fugaku was getting a little concerned for my well-being. They all tried to persuade me to take a break every day. When they found out that I only listened to the Hokage when it came to resting they requested a monthly rest day so I had no choice but to listen.

* * *

During my monthly rest days I always look for Guy. Yes, Guy. Kakashi's 'rival', although very one-sided he still insists that Kakashi recognizes him as one. The reason why I look for him is because of our monthly race around the village. There was only one simple rule... no chakra. I always wear weights when racing him so it always ends with me losing by a minute or 2. He wears weights too but mine were a few pounds heavier and I wear them all the time, except while sleeping or bathing, like my goggles.

He kept track of our time and he always encourages me to beat it or finish the same time. If the record didn't help me I would say he was weird, but it did so there was no problem. I see Guy as a friend while he sees me as his first best friend and, of course, his "rival's 'youthful' little brother".

* * *

Almost 3 years of training with Danzo helped me cover most of specialties and the techniques that hate my guts.

My number one speciality was Ninjutsu, which was good because I had three elements and a kekkei genkai that specializes in that category. A reason why I trained every day with hand seals, it helps my fingers become more flexible and move faster to finish the hand seals for the Water Prison Technique in a matter of 5 seconds.

Next to it was Bukijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. So to simply put it, weapon handling/throwing skills, judging by how I won the chunin exams I think I have a fairly, good grasp with the human anatomy.

Some of my half decent skills are Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Close-combat is not my best friend but I can handle myself just fine. Advantages that help are my speed. Considering my familiarity with weapons I would say Kenjutsu could be my surprise side skill.

Techniques that hate me are Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu. I'm telling you, these two are after me they both tried to assassinate me. Fuinjutsu almost turned me into a pile of dusts while genjutsu was trying to melt my brain.

_My mind is already screwed enough, no need for further damage._

* * *

Today the Hokage requested a meeting with Danzo and me for some reason which made me cautious.

Once the office was cleared with any ANBU and Root members the three-person meeting began. I wonder how important a conversation between two old men and a kid is.

"Danzo, it is time that I take the boy off of your hands." What?! I turned to Danzo for an explanation but he remained emotionless and unresponsive.

"Already?"

"We had an agreement that when the boy reaches the level of a new jonin or an experienced chunin, you will drop your training with him and hand him back to me... but he has already surpassed this rank since almost a year ago."

"Yes I am fully aware of that... I didn't know that his ability to absorb knowledge was extremely high and his maturity is already well developed."

"That's not the problem here. What I'm trying to understand is the reason, why didn't tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to see how much more he would develop if we added a few more months to his training."

"You could've at least informed me about your plans with the boy," Hiruzen reminded him.

I can't take it, listening to all these things they assume I am; they treat me like a toy.

I raised my hand like a child from the academy, about to ask. This surprised the Hokage, catching his attention and temporarily shut him up.

"What is it, Takeshi?" he asked puzzled.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hokage-sama, earlier you said I'm as skilled as a newbie jonin. But I've never been on any mission, much less work with a team, so my experience level is, nearly, zero and the only fighting I ever did was when I took the genin and the chunin exam." I lied.

"During the chunin exams I've had suspicions that you were not completely focused on the fight and I received information from Kakashi saying that you were indeed half asleep while you were fighting and that he had to carry you all the way back home. Even though you were in the midst of collapsing you were still able to defeat a chunin and hit a precise point from a fair amount of distance from the target. You were also successful in keeping him alive." He reasoned.

_So he knows that I wasn't taking the fight seriously... wait a minute. First Danzo and now the Hokage, why is everyone stalking me? Am I _that _suspicious?_

I sighed then decided to ask another question. "If you're going to stop my training with Shimura-san, then what am I to do after? Are you going to place me in a team?" I know I sounded confident with my choice of words but trust me when I say, the elderly Uchiha is more intimidating than the monkey summoner.

"Originally, yes. I was going to put you on a genin team but now I am starting to reconsider." Hiruzen said.

"Hiruzen, perhaps it's best if the boy stays with me." Danzo offered. _Yeah, maybe in a different dimension, but here... hell no._

"No, I have decided that he would be transferred to the main Anbu unit."_ I feel like a doll being passed around by a bunch of 5 year olds._

I raised my hand again. "Hokage-sama, before transferring I have a request."

"What is it?" He asked looking straight at me.

"Can I take the 'jonin exams' first?"_ I've heard of the exam... but Kakashi hasn't. Why is that?_

Danzo decided to voice his opinion. "I think that is a good idea."

"Why, Takeshi?" Hiruzen asked giving me a calculating look.

"To test my abilities, I want to know if I really am capable of being an Anbu. If I pass then I would consider joining if not then I would just become a gate guard or an academy teacher, if that was allowed," I said with a shrug in the end. "Even though being a guard is boring and being an academy teacher is a pain someone still has to do it."

The Hokage chuckled at my ridiculous dream job. "I see very well then, I will grant your request. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, I need to go back to the training room first I left some of my water scrolls there, I was not expecting this news."

"Of course, you are dismissed."


	8. Auburn Roof

_I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you._

_~Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

"Shimura-san, should I release the clone?"

"No, keep Harumi there. It will later work as an advantage for Konoha."

"Yes, Shimura-san... but how do I report to you?"

"You can leave a clone with me," he suggested.

"No, not a clone..." he gave me a suspicious look so I took out leaves from my pocket and did the _Bird _seal.

The pile slowly formed into a shape of a small bird, no bigger than a hand. Its color turned from green to black as it flapped its wings then landed on Danzo's shoulder.

"Hideki, can stay with you and report anything that happens at Kiri."

"Tell me, how would a bird do that?"

"He could act as a messenger bird for Root. You can send him over to me once a month and tell Hokage-sama that so they won't kill the bird."

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to use this bird as an actual messenger of Root not only as an act."

"Of course, please, make sure he doesn't die during his first delivery."

"I'll see what I can do. Until next time, Takeshi," I nodded and proceeded to the Hokage office.

* * *

_~(Kirigakure)~_

Mangetsu was trying to communicate with Kiiro. Although Kiiro is not fond of him he still continues to bother the animal.

"Hel-lo, Kii-ro-cha-n, my na-me is Man-get-su. I am Ha-ru-mi-cha-n's fr-i-end." He said slowly in a ridiculous manner.

Kiiro was not amused. He growled at him and barred his fangs at the kid.

He backed away from the pup and turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "What is wrong with-wait..." he turned to the dog then back to me. "... is Kiiro a boy or a girl?"

I started to sweat then gave him an incredulous look. "I don't know, Mangetsu. Would you like to check? I'm not going to stop you?"

He didn't say a word.

"I didn't think so," I huffed confidently.

* * *

I looked at Mangetsu, he was playing with Kiiro. Kiiro was slowly warming up to him, they moved from trying to maul to playing conversation fetch. The conversations included one-sided arguments, random angry barks and lots of throwing.

"You know, I've been curious for a while..." I said interrupting their game.

"About what?" he skeptically asked.

"Why do you care?" It came out rude, but it has bothered me since the first time I met him.

He flinched. "What do you mean?"

I suddenly regretted my words and started to stutter. "S-sorry for s-sounding rude, but its just-" I sighed. "You have been very helpful and I don't even know why you do that. You helped me with Apple-man, you brought me to your house, inside your clan compound, you gave me your scarf and these clothes, and you still visit me and occasionally give me food even though you don't need to. I just want to know why. Why do you do all those things?"

He was quietly staring at me as I waited for his reply. "Being born from a clan and having food everyday isn't really as fun as it sounds," he said with a monotone.

"You mean you would rather live here outside than in your own house?"

He stopped throwing the ball then gave me a sad look. "Being born into a clan, means that people have high expectations for you. Especially if someone of high-ranking was from your clan... The second Mizukage was from the Hozuki clan."

_He thinks that every person is expecting a lot from him and because of the pressure he thinks that I have more freedom than him. _I tilted my head as if to question my own conclusion.

"Mangetsu, the grass isn't always greener on the other side of the fence. I know it sounds stupid but trust me, it's true." I told him with a smile.

"I don't understand what you mean by that, but I'm assuming it was something that would reassure me. So thanks for trying." He grinned then glanced at the cloudly sky. "I just hope I have someone in the compound to talk to."

_He's lonely, that's for sure. _I tried to think of a way to fix his problem, but the only thing that goes into my mind was Suigetsu.

"Hey cheer up! Forget about it. Look Kiiro's chewing your shoe."

His eyes widened in horror. He swiftly turned to Kiiro then grabbed the other end of his shoe. This resulted into a mini tug-of-war.

"No, Kiiro. Bad dog! Let my innocent footwear go!"

* * *

_~(Inside Dreamscape)~_

"I have big news Yagura is the new Mizukage." I said.

"Yagura, the future jinjuriki of the Sanbi?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "a few months ago I have heard from Mangetsu that the Seven Ninja Swordsmen had a mission at the Land of Fire, do you have anything that can help me figure this out."

"Guy's father died using the 'Eight Inner Gates' to save them from enemy ninja. I guess they're the enemy ninja." I said thoughtfully.

"I see, so how's Guy handling it?" I felt small sympathy for my _friend_, he didn't do anything to harm me.

"Pretty well actually, we race more often and he's training to be a taijutsu master." Real me said with a smile.

I gladly returned it. "I'm relieved he's not brooding like us, that inspirational moron never ceases to amaze me. Anything else?"

"The Hokage pulled me out of Root. He says that he wanted me to join the main ANBU unit."

"Doesn't that make you feel like a doll being passed around by a bunch of 3-year-olds?" I asked.

He laughed nonchalantly. "Yes, yes it does," _Takeshi and Harumi are both Robin Odon after all._

"One more thing," he started. "I'm training with a jonin, his name is Sugiyama Hideo."

"A jonin sensei... like Ebisu?"

"Yeah, and I asked the Hokage permission to take the jonin exams before joining ANBU. You know, to get more experience." He explained.

"That's a good idea, I think. Are you getting any missions?" I asked.

A groan of annoyance was the reply I got. "The boring D-ranks and occasional C-ranks, that cat is killing me. How many times does it run away every week?!" He asked retorically to himself before continuing. "C-ranks are mostly delivery and escort missions inside the border."

I shrugged. "At least you're doing something there, all I do is talk to a dog."

"And Mangetsu?" He offered.

"What are you talking about? I see no difference." I said crossing my arms as I held my head high.

"Is that what you think of him?" He asked with a grin. "Anyway, back to the important events. Fugaku and Mikoto are married."

"Already? I thought we would have more time." I scratched my chin. "This means we have about 6 years left before the Kyubi event happens."

"I guess so," he agreed. "Hang in there, ok?"

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

The Hokage thought that it would be a good idea for me to have an ordinary sensei. So now I was stuck with Sugiyama Hideo. Hideo was about the same age as Minato he had cream-colored hair, chocolate-brown eyes and a thin physique; even though he loves to eat.

Being a ninja probably helped with maintaining it... but what about the Akimichi's...?

He smiled a lot, he usually took me out for food, he always talks to me about unimportant things, and he would always ask me if I was tired. Overall he was nice.

I wasn't used to having a laid back teacher. Training with Madara and Danzo gave me the impression that all teachers were strict and stoic; they made you learn from personal experience. Hideo was different he would not only point out my mistakes he would also help me fix them. He doesn't just say, _here's a scroll learn everything in it and show me how much you have accomplished after a week_, he actually teaches me.

"Thank you for helping me, Sugiyama-san." I said while dipping my head.

His features saddened as he said, "Hokage-sama was right about you growing up too fast."

"Sorry, Hideo-sensei, I got used to calling people by their last names and adding 'sama' or 'san'." I said looking down. Uchiha-sama and Shimura-san. Why do I call them that?

"Try controlling it. I know it's not easy but you'll get it eventually," He then ruffled my hair.

"Ok, Hideo-sensei." I smiled at him. I like him way better than Madara and Danzo.

"Want to go for sushi?" He offered grinning.

I gave him a questioning look. "Isn't it a bit too early for dinner?"

"It's never too early for food." He retorted childishly.

"Whatever you say, sensei," I said with a smile. _He reminds me of someone._

* * *

Mikoto invited Kushina and I over at her and Fugaku's house after she heard from the Hokage that I was going to take the jonin exams.

She and Kushina had planned on having a mother-and-son type of talk with me. Speaking of mothers, Mikoto is 4 months pregnant.

I was eating crackers while Kushina was quietly sipping tea, Mikoto did the same before a look of concern became visible on her face.

"Takeshi-kun, are you sure about taking the jonin exams? I'm not saying that you're not strong enough, it's more of an-"

"Please don't worry about it too much, Mikoto-san, I heard that panicking isn't good especially when you have a baby with you. Besides, I'm not taking the exams yet. I'm still training with Sugi-er, I mean, Hideo-sensei." I slipped again.

Kushina scowled. "You're too young to be taking this test, dattebane."

"But-"

"No buts. If I was the Hokage I wouldn't let children enter the academy at 4, it's too early. 6 or 7 would be average," she murmured the last part to herself before continuing. "No one has the right to take away anyone's childhood, dattebane." She said crossing her arms.

_Actually, it's 'no one has the right to persuade a child to have a suicidal dream', but I guess that statement is close enough. _I thought, while giving her a bored look.

"People have different ways of protecting the village, Kushina-san," I started "I suppose training 4-year-olds how to use deadly weapons is one of them. It couldn't be helped; war is happening. The village needs as much skilled ninjas as it can get."

No one said a word and reverted back to silently drinking tea. _Changing the conversation right about now would be a good idea. _I grabbed another cracker, bit it and smiled widely.

"These taste great, Mikoto-san. When the baby you have in your stomach finally comes out you should definitely give him these." I said as I took another bite. "Where did you get the baby anyway? And how did it get in there?"

She blushed and stuttered. "T-Takeshi-kun, you don't just get a baby."

"Okay... where do babies come from then...?" I curiously asked.

I honestly did not know the answer to the question. While it is true that I died when I was 13 and I'm supposed to know this, the training and other events made me forget.

I always forget things that I categorize as unimportant and remember the relevant ones. So to me fighting is more important than the human reproductive cycle. I'm not entirely clueless about the topic, I know that it happens privately between a man and a woman. Other than that though I don't know anymore...

Both women blushed. Kushina asked stuttering. "N-no one ever told you?" I shook my head. "Didn't your sensei from the academy teach you that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "They teach you that at the academy? I must have fallen asleep during the lecture." I said scratching the back of my neck. "Well... since it's obviously making you uncomfortable I won't ask you again." They both sighed, relieved. "I'll just ask Minato-san and Fugaku-san instead." I proclaimed while smiling innocently.

They both paled and stared blankly into space.

"Kushina-san, Mikoto-san..." I waved my hands in front of their faces but they were unresponsive.

The door suddenly opened and I was greeted by Fugaku, Minato and Kakashi._ Great they're here!_

"Hello everyone..." Minato greeted while grinning.

My mood lightened up a bit. "Minato-san, nice timing, I just wanted to ask you if you knew where ba-imf mm mrm." I was stopped by Kushina's hand.

I blinked owlishly as Kushina talked. "Nothing, don't worry about him. I've got it covered," she laughed nervously.

Fugaku and Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Minato shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say, Kushina," he said playfully. "So how are you, Mikoto?"

* * *

I decided to visit Team Minato during their meeting and bought food for them with the plan of revealing to them, Obito and Rin, the horrible truth about being a genin. Boring D-rank missions...

"Yes! I did it! I'm a genin! I'm one step closer to becoming the Hokage!" Obito beamed happily while jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, Obito. You too Rin," Rin gave me a smile in return while Obito hugged me tightly. He was probably thinking of Rin and I was within arm's reach.

"Don't think that being a genin is a great thing because in truth it's not the best rank for anyone. Mainly because of all the stupid D-rank missions, although it does help you prepare for bigger missions most of them are normal everyday chores like cleaning the lawn, picking herbs, babysitting, catching a run-away cat, and walking dogs." I stoically dropped the news.

"You make D-rank missions sound like a nightmare." Obito said with a shiver.

"That's because they are. It depends on a person's opinion but I know that everyone hates them to some degree," I presented them with two plastic bags each with their preferred goodies, in my opinion.

"Here, Obito," I said handing over the plastic. "I wasn't entirely sure on what your favorite food was so I just bought you dango."

"W-What?! I can't accept that." He said looking away.

I sighed._ Of all the times to act noble he chooses this particular event. Way to go, Tobi._

"Come on it's a congratulatory gift for becoming an official ninja. Don't let my mission money go to waste," I whined.

"Sorry... thanks a lot!" He said while digging in.

"Rin, I hope you like strawberries because that was all I could think of to give, sorry if you don't like them," I handed the other plastic bag to her.

Rin gave me a sweet smile as she accepted it. "Thank you, Takeshi-kun. Strawberries are actually my favorite."

"Really?!" I exclaimed surprised. "Huh... what are the odds of that?" I said to myself.

"Takeshi, shouldn't you be with Sugiyama-san by now?" Kakashi interrupted.

I shrugged. "Not really I still have some time to spare and it's not like Minato-san's here yet," Chakra flared behind me a split second after I finished the sentence. "I stand corrected."

I turned around to greet him. "Hello, Minato-san do you mind if I hang out with you guys for a while?"

"No, not at all, just make sure to arrive on time for your training."

"Ok," I agreed.

* * *

Their training consisted of mainly physical exercises and short spars, which I politely declined to join.

Obito currently trained with shuriken while Kakashi did exercises and Rin practiced and read about medical ninjutsu and herbs. Minato and I sat by a tree, talking about the three of them.

"What do you think about the team so far?" He asked while chewing on a grape. I examined all of them for about half a minute before answering.

"Obito is an Uchiha which means that he would most likely be well-versed with Fire Release. So far his Taijutsu, though not in par with Kakashi, can be considered average. Weapons," I trailed off to look at Obito, his weapons were scattered around him and only a few were sticking on the log. "Not so good, though his skills with would increase once he unlocks his clans kekkei genkai."

Minato considered my observation and motioned for me to continue after letting the information sink. "Rin is very skilled in the Medical field. Her weapon skills are exceptional and her Taijutsu is the same as Obito's, if not better. I don't know a lot about her skills like I do with Obito and Kakashi but I think she could be a medical-nin prodigy. I don't need to tell you about Kakashi because I'm sure you already know what he's capable of... Minato-san." I quickly added.

Minato grabbed a grape from the plastic before replying. "Of course, very well thought Takeshi. How long have you been analyzing them?" He asked turning to face me as he popped the fruit into his mouth.

"Ever since you passed them and started your training," I answered. "Interesting test, by the way... Minato-san."

"Thank you!" He beamed. "So, two days ago?"

"Yes," I gathered my belongings and left him the plastic with the grapes. "Thank you for your time, Minato-san. I need to go now, Su... Hideo-sensei would probably start looking for me in a minute," I dipped my head.

"No problem, you're welcome anytime." He replied grinning. "And thanks for the food too, Kushina would like them."

"You live together?"

"No, but I visit her everyday," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

He laughed warmly. "I can't believe you don't know, she's my girlfriend," he said with a wink.

"Girlfriend...? Oh right, did I seriously just forget that." I retorically asked myself.

Minato grinned. "No worries, it's fine. People forget things all the time."

I nodded then turned to the team. "See you guys later!"

"Ok," they all replied at the same time but failed to notice due to immense concentration. "I think your team should be fine, Minato-san. They're already replying as a team." I joked.

He laughed then nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I guess so. I just hope they won't do that all the time, it sounds machine-like."

_Doesn't he mean robotic...? Oh right, robots don't exist here, just good old-fashioned deadly wooden puppets controlled with chakra strings. _I smiled at the thought, but quickly frowned a second later._ Puppets..._

* * *

I was face to face with a baby with raven-colored hair and dark onyx eyes. The child was 8 months old but it always looks as if the child could understand every single word you say.

I sat outside staring at the beautiful garden, though no flowers grew the simple small pond and lone tree was enough to make the place eye-catching.

I cradled the child in my arms and extended a finger at him. He grabbed the finger as if on instinct and started to play with the others. I frowned feeling sorry for the child. The fate that lies ahead for him is cruel and depressing.

_People have different ways of protecting the village... _My own words echoed in my mind.

I was assigned to take care of the child while his mother was out grocery shopping. I was always the one to be left alone with him because I was the only one that both his parent trusted with their house and him.

The little boy suddenly pulled on my shirt. I turned to see him stare at me with wide innocent eyes. "Ta..." he managed to say.

"Just, 'Ta'? Come on you can do it, three syllables. Ta-" I coaxed.

"Ta-" he repeated.

"Ke-" I said slowly.

"R... ke-"_ He's having trouble with 'k'. _I noted.

"Shi," I said the last syllable.

"Sh-shi," he finished with his brows knitted.

"That was very good, now try connecting them. Ta-Ke-Shi." I again coaxed slowly.

I heard the door slide open behind me. "Takeshi-kun, I'm back."

"Ta-kes-shi." he finished.

I smiled at him. Mikoto was surprised. "Did he just...?" She trailed off.

I turned to the flabbergasted woman. "Yes, Mikoto-san he said my name."

Looking back at the child I grinned widely and playfully poked his forehead with my forefinger. "Good job, Itachi."

"Ta-Ke-Shi." He repeated trying to get used to the word.

_This child was going to suffer so much. How do I stop it? Children should be taken cared of not trained._

"I'm so proud of you Itachi. You can finally say Takeshi-kun's name." Mikoto cooed as she took the child from my arms.

_They look so happy but... It won't last forever. Nothing lasts forever._

I stood up and headed to the door. "Have a nice day Mikoto-san. See you again next week."

"Of course, Takeshi-kun, don't be late again." She joked.

I smiled. "I won't," I promised as I walked outside. Children were running around playing tag and 'ninja'.

_This clan bears the Curse of Hatred yet all the children are lively. I suppose only the person who embraces the curse will be affected._

"Hey, Takeshi, what are you doing here?" I looked behind me to see Obito.

_Or it could be that people are persuaded into embracing the curse._

"I was just babysitting Itachi again."

"It happens weekly now?" He asked.

"Yup, want to eat with Hideo-sensei and I again?" I offered.

"Sure!"

_Living at this village with no Madara, Danzo or anything related to having big responsibilities for the future, has made me realize..._

"Great! Let's go get, Rin." I beamed.

"W-What?" he blushed.

"Oh... you don't want her to join?" I asked tilting my head.

"No! It's just- she might be- I don't think-" He stammered.

"Don't worry about it. I've got this." I reassured him.

_Maybe this world wasn't such a hopeless case after all..._

* * *

_~(Kirigakure)~_

I threw a ball of paper and Kiiro ran after it, being alone for almost a year makes me bored out of my mind.

I had everything I needed food, water, a place to stay, and limited protection from the people who wants to catch me.

But something's still missing.

Kiiro came back with a slightly drool-covered paper ball and barked, telling me to throw it again. I shrugged, I have nothing better to do.

I was about to use the ball as a projectile when I heard footsteps. My eyes widened in panic._ What if it's the Orange-man?_

I grabbed Kiiro and curled up into a ball trying hard to hide by the corner._ I hate it when this happens._

When the footsteps halted I was face to face with identical twins. If it weren't for the other's shaggier hair I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

While they looked at each other I pretended to sleep.

"We know you're awake," one of them said.

I lazily opened my eyes and stared at them. "I'm seeing doubles and I'm hearing things. I must be going crazy," I murmured.

Kiiro popped out of my scarf and growled at them. "Bark! Bark!"

I lifted him up to my face. "What is it Kiiro?" he barked again. "Are you saying they're real?" he wagged his tail and licked my nose.

We've rehearsed this plenty of times, Kiiro is a smart, smart dog. I wouldn't let anyone take him away from me, he's mine.

"Hello, were right here," the other interrupted.

"Yes, and what do you need?"

"We want you to join our group, I'm Gozu," he said pointing at himself.

I tilted my head. "What group is this, who are the members?"

"Just the two of us," Gozu answered.

_Human contact might be the 'missing thing' that I need, but then again connections don't always work out._

"Sure thing," I said standing up. "Hi, my name is Harumi." I said holding out my hand.

_But I guess I'll find a way to make it work, without getting to chummy, chummy with these bratlings._

They stared at it. "Uh," Gozu started, not knowing what to do. He looked at his hand and held it out as well. I quickly grabbed it and shook hands with him.

"Hi, my name is Harumi," I repeated.

Gozu let go of my hand and stared at his own as if it were an alien.

"And you are?" I asked turning to the shaggy- haired one.

"Meizu," he answered warily. "So... are we doing the hand shaking thing or what?"

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out. He did the same and we shook hands.

Shortly after he let go waved his hand around. "Whoa, that was so weird," he said with goofy enthusiasm.

"So, what did you want my help with?" I asked.

Meizu went out of his trance and answered. "We need help with gathering food. We've been hearing about someone who has successfully done it a couple of times, and we're assuming it's you."

"Yup, you got that one right? And it's not food gathering it's hunting."

"Okay, whatever, so what do you say?"

"Sure," _Kids will be kids._ "Where do we hunt first?"

Meizu looked around. "This one," he said pointing at Aya's stand.

"No," I disagreed flatly.

"Why not? It's super close." Meizu argued.

"Yes the owner and I are _super close_," I explained. "As long as, I don't steal from her, she won't rat me out."

Gozu made a 'hmpf' sound and crossed his arms. "No wonder it was so hard to find you."

I ignored him and voiced my thoughts. "It's almost lunch time," I said looking at the sky. Dark and gloomy as always, but the market is beginning to get crowded.

"Let's go for bread or rice... or sushi. Which one do you prefer?" I asked turning to them.

"Bread... two loaves." They answered in unison.

"Just two, why not make it five?" I suggested.

"Okay," Gozu agreed.

I nodded and called Kiiro. "Please help us distract, okay Kiiro?" He barked enthusiastically. "Good boy," I said, scratching behind his ears.

"How is a dog going to help us?"

"I've never been caught, did you really think I worked alone?" None of them answered at that I rolled my eyes. "Meizu you be the distraction, Gozu you're coming with me."

* * *

_~7 minutes later_

"The brats went over there!" Aya exclaimed at the bread stand owner.

I panted. "Meizu, _***pant***_ you idiot! _***pant***_"

"I said _***pant***_ I was sorry!" He whisper-shrieked.

We only managed to grab one loaf because the 'distraction' accidentally pointed at our direction.

"They're gone, Harumi-chan."

"Thanks, Aya-san."

"No problem," she went back to her business like nothing happened.

"I don't like hunting with you two, it gets me in too much trouble. However, exercise is required once in a while."

"Would it help if I say you're pretty cool for a girl?" Meizu tried his luck.

But all his 'luck' got him was a punch on the shoulder. "Idiot, how can you not tell the difference between a male and a female?"

He rubbed his arm. "You're a guy?!"

I scowled. "Of course, I am!"

"Please do explain, _Harumi-chan_." Gozu said emphasising both my name and the honorific.

"Harumi, though more common for girls, is unisex and I don't have anything to cut my hair with," I explained.

They stared at me with calculating gazes. I continued to scowl until it suddenly turned into a wide grin when familiar chakra popped into existence beside me.

"Hello, Mangetsu, what brings you here for the fifth time this month?" I greeted.

"Hey!" He replied enthusiastically, seemingly oblivious to my question and the two frozen kids. "I brought apples and a bit of onigiri."

"Great," I said giving him a small smile. "Thanks a lot."

He blinked and turned to Meizu and Gozu, finally noticing their presence. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "Harumi, who are they?"

"Oh, them?" I stabbed a thumb at the two. "Don't worry they help me with hunting, first mission went great!" I said the last part sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry," Meizu whined.

"_Sorry _doesn't fix anything." Gozu said taking my side.

"Oh come on!" Meizu shouted.

Mangetsu gave me the plastic bag and said, "Here, Harumi see you in a while." Before jumping away.

"Who was that?" Gozu asked.

"Just... an accomplice," I said._ Or a friend._


	9. Topaz Daze

**Word count: **4,883

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

The chunin exams lasted for a week it took most of Team Minato's time and didn't give me a chance to talk to Obito or Rin.

Unlike my test the exam was closer to the canon one. The first stage was an ordinary written test and the second stage was a regulated match between two teams with one of their jonin sensei being the referee.

As usual, Obito was late and in addition to that he choked on a piece of candy, and Gai unintentionally saved his life when he kicked Obito on the face.

The third stage was an individual battling match. First round was Kakashi vs. random ninja, Obito vs. Gai, and Rin vs. Genma; the results were Kakashi, Gai and Genma. Another match was made before the last round was battled, Kakashi vs. Gai, obviously Kakashi was the victor.

In conclusion, Kakashi is the only one promoted... or he kept his rank because he's already a chunin. The whole test was unfair Kakashi was personally trained by the White Fang and the Yellow Flash.

Now that the exam was over I received its aftershock. I had to take care of my youthful, slightly depressed and discouraged friends, while Kakashi and Minato had a chat with the Hokage.

"Next time... next I will beat Kakashi! From this day forth, Hatake Kakashi is my rival!" Guy exclaimed to the heavens.

"But I thought you already considered him as your rival?"

"Do I?" I nodded. "Well, then... he shall be my **Eternal Rival**!"

"I can't believe I got beaten by him." Obito murmured to no one in particular.

"Hey, Guy if you go home now I promise to have a race or two with you tomorrow." I offered. I need to lessen my burden.

His face brightened. "I expect that tomorrow my eternal rival's youthful little brother!" He exclaimed giving his 'nice guy' pose.

"Right, that's the spirit!"_ A little too much spirit._

"See you by the second gate tomorrow." He said before running towards his apartment.

I watched his dust trail as it vanished. "We need to keep training. There's always a next time so you guys should best be prepared for that." I told Obito and Rin.

"All right Takeshi-kun," Rin agreed. "Can you help with senbon throwing? Genma-san seems to be better than me at it."

"Sure let's go, Obito-nii, Rin-chan." They froze mid-step so I turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Obito said.

I narrowed my eyes._ That was obviously a lie... oh well, I'll let it go, for now._

* * *

Constant thuds could be heard around the clearing, Obito frantically threw shuriken at the logs, while Rin and I took a break under a tree.

She read a book on medical ninjutsu while I formed towers with my leaves.

_**I want you to go back to Konoha and befriend Obito... The other people who you see in your visions too, befriend them, earn their trust. I want you to act as if you are still you. **_Madara reminded me the last time I saw him inside the cave.

I frowned._ I don't want to help Madara, but he has me cornered. I don't want to help Konoha, but they provide me with my main base of operations._

I sighed._ This is really annoying. Madara's got his eye on me and the Leaf is probably also spying on me._

I smirked._ Good thing I agreed to send Harumi to Kiri, I can just imagine the look on Madara's face when I tell him about it. _My victorious smirk slowly melted into a confused frown._ But didn't Madara tell me to make connections with important people? Mangetsu is connected to Suigetsu and Suigetsu is connected to Sasuke which makes my friendship with Mangetsu an advantage for Madara._

I gritted my teeth._ Damn it, he wanted me to do that. He can read every single one of my moves._

"Dang it..." I murmured then remembered Hiruzen. _Oh, that's right, the Hokage. Sadly, for him, the only way he can get me back to his side is to tell me the truth about Sakumo. It lets me know that they trust me. I wouldn't lash out on the village just because they influenced Sakumo into killing himself... or would I?_

The tower I tried to build fell apart. _Speaking of Sakumo, what was his mission all about anyway? I assumed that it was a delivery mission, but what could be so important that it could start a war? Konohagakure vs. Iwagakure, What could it be?_

"Takeshi-kun," Rin started. "Are you all right?"

I jumped startled by her voice. "Y-Yeah I'm fine, why would I not be fine?"_ Real smooth._

"Well you've been making weird faces, ever since you started building you... structure."

I laughed, a forced, awkward laugh. "It happens all the time, ask Hideo-sensei."

"No need, I trust you." She smiled sweetly.

"Trust?"_ How can she just say that? Trust is something you only give to a person close to you... how can she just-?_ My face flushed._ What the hell am I blushing for?_

"I-I don't-" Before I could finish the familiar chakra of Minato and Kakashi flared behind me.

"Takeshi, let's go home." Kakashi said bluntly.

I forced myself to get out of _what-the-heck_ mode then smiled.

"Ok, Kashi-nii," I started to walk back home but Kakashi seemed to be frozen. "What's wrong?" _This is becoming annoying, just keep walking already._

Minato smiled and grabbed us both. In a split second we were inside the Hatake residence.

"Take care you two," he said before disappearing.

Soon after I felt arms around me. "Your back," Kakashi said.

"What?"

"Your back," he repeated.

I let him hold on for a while until I felt uncomfortable and fidgeted.

I've been training in the dark with Danzo for nearly 3 years. Automatically, when something comes too close to me, I already panic then the signals would go haywire and I would fidget.

But that was only if an enemy was near._ Does that mean I can't trust Kakashi?_

I immediately believed my first conclusion and try to get my way out with words. "Hey, Kakashi let's go get some food. Do we have any sushi or rice balls?"

Instead of letting go like I planned he tightened his grip. My brain immediately screamed, _Let go!_ and if I lacked self-control I would have pushed him away.

He held me by the shoulder arms length and glared. "Why are you afraid? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

_He intimidates you! You don't trust him! He can't be trusted! You need to get away! He's on to you! Run before it's too late! _My thoughts screamed. _This isn't right!_

"I'm sorry!" I screamed my apology. I cant take this! Someone get me out before I tell him everything! **Help!**

* * *

_I don't trust Kakashi... _I repeated the thought not liking how it sounded, it made no sense. Sakumo wanted me to watch over Kakashi and yet I don't trust him, the only person I have left. I told him a piece of what I knew in my old life._ Why?!_

It was the middle of the night only the constant drop of water filled the 'cave'. No sign of any human being could be seen or heard. I scowled at the wall in front of me.

"_Why?!_" I whispered angrily. I couldn't understand myself, I care for him but I don't trust him. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_" I said, holding my head as if trying to keep it from falling apart. "_It makes no sense!_" I again whispered angrily.

My breathing's pace increased, my head throbbed in confusion, my heart pounded in panic, and my chakra flared due to mixed emotions and disoriented thoughts. If I was anywhere near Konoha ANBU would be flooding the house by now._ I don't trust Kakashi... That was an understatement. The right sentence would be, I don't trust anybody._

"_Pathetic, I'm pathetic._" I paused frowning. "_Damn it!_" I screamed breaking down. _I never wanted this life._ I thought desperately.

I was a mess my long, spiky black hair was tied in a low ponytail but it was messy and wet because of sweat, my goggles hung at my neck and my clothes were covered in grass and mud. All this was the result of me lashing out at the forest outside, a fair amount of the trees were dead and no animal dared to come near.

"Takeshi..." Madara's raspy voice rang in my ears. "Although I don't know what you are trying to say I suggest you tell me what is happening, using words that can be understood."

"_I don't trust you!_" I told him.

"We can't understand anything you're saying." Zetsu complained in annoyance.

"_I don't care if you understand or not! No one cares, no one will understand! I want to tell someone but I can't! It's too risky._" I started to shake. Madara gave me a disappointed sigh.

I knew I wasn't making any sense, I'm speaking in a different language, for crying out loud, but it helped, it helped me feel better somehow. It made things seem normal for a second, it was a short amount of time, but it satisfied me which was all that mattered.

"He is broken beyond repair," Zetsu noted.

I growled at him angrily. "_Broken beyond repair,_" I mocked him. "_What about you?! Try looking at yourself first you backstabbing creep!_"

Zetsu buried his face in his hands. "Madara-sama...? What now?"

"Kinju Takeshi," Madara started, not caring if I was listening or not. "I have no idea why you are acting this way, but do remember one thing, you brought this upon yourself. Whatever 'this' may be." he said harshly sending a glare at my direction.

It hurt to see him mad. _Why? I don't know it's just an automatic reaction. _But he's right, no one told me to join Madara or Danzo or become a ninja, it was all me. Nobody was turning my wheels for me, I decided for myself.

I hugged my knees. "_I need to calm down... I have to get through this... maybe..._" I choked. "_No matter what happens I won't let this world affect me... I will try to... someday everything will go back to normal... he, Madara can help..._"

"Madara-sama, I think he's going to faint any minute now." Zetsu said.

He was right I felt tired, emotion got to me again. My head spun as my vision blurred, I shook my head to keep myself awake. "Uchiha-sama, I sent a clone to-"

"I know... Just tell me why." He ordered. My head was down for a few seconds before I forced it to stay up.

"Kisame... Akatsuki... Three tails... Obito... Mizukage... War... Amegakure..." I managed to say. I supported my head on the wall behind me.

Madara discarded my lousy mission report. "Rest and we will talk tomorrow."

I nodded limply and said something that I can't seem to recognize before falling asleep.

* * *

_"You can't be serious." Kakashi deadpanned. I pouted at him and didn't move an inch. "Really, Takeshi?" I nodded grinning. He's going to do it._

_"Fine," he said giving up, forming a fist with his hand. "This will not happen again, ok?" I nodded again and bumped fists with him._

_He stared at his fist as if it was an alien. "See that wasn't so bad, right, Kashi-nii?" He didn't respond so I pouted. "Lighten up Kashi-nii it's just a 'fist bump'."_

_"Takeshi you need to stop making up words." He said redirecting his attention to me._

_"I didn't make it up!" I whined._

_"Oh, really? Like that story about a boy raised by a dragon?" He asked raising a brow._

_"Yes," I answered. _If the Naruto Universe was real then I'm going to assume that all the other anime exist too. They are just in a different dimension.

_"Takeshi, I'm back. It's time to go home!" I grinned and ran over to father. "Dad!" I hugged his leg tightly._

_"Energetic as usual," He said lifting me. I hugged his neck and buried my face on his shoulder._

_"I missed you, dad!"_

_"Takeshi, if Kakashi is in trouble what would you do?" Sakumo asked out of the blue._

_I leveled my wooden kunai and aimed at the target. "Trouble?" I paused and closed one an eye to get a better view of the target. "I'll save him obviously."_

_He chuckled. "I suppose that would be the obvious answer. But what if it was against the rules?"_

_I scoffed and lost sight of my aim. "Against the rules," I mocked. "That's stupid. A rule that tells you to let a comrade die in the hands of the enemy, genius," I said sarcastically. "Who made that rule?" I asked turning to him._

_He laughed. "That rule doesn't exist, Takeshi. I just wanted to know what you would think during a situation like that. Anything can happen during a mission, so we best be prepared for the worst." He explained with a smile._

_"Oh... well then, either way it's a lose-lose situation." I said throwing the kunai and missing the middle by an inch or two. "Good enough... For now," I murmured._

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did well." He said reassuring me._

* * *

_"Obito, maybe this wasn't such a good." I tried to convince him._

_"What are you talking about? Of course this is a good idea." He retorted._

_"Running up a tree, with no hands, is a good idea?"_

_"Running up a tree while using chakra is a good idea." He corrected._

_"You can barely hold ten leaves on your fingertips."_

_"So?"_

_My head fell down in defeat. He doesn't care. "If you can barely do that, then how are you-?"_

_"You and Kakashi do it all the time so it shouldn't be that hard." He stated._

_I groaned. I wanted to point out a lot of things but decided against it when Obito started to run up. My eyes widened. _He's doing it. ***thump*** Never mind, he still needs work.

_"I told you it wasn't a good idea."_

_He stood up and glared at the tree. "I can do this." He insisted. "If I can't then I don't deserve to be the Hokage."_

He's really loyal to his dream... too bad he's not going to get what he wants... but I am going to get what I want, so it's all good.

* * *

_"Takeshi-kun, why do you always wear goggles?" Rin asked curiously._

_I tapped on the mirror as I thought of an excuse. "Well... people might think my eyes are weird."_

_She tilted her head. "Why?"_

_I didn't know how to answer the question, so I pulled down my goggles and looked at her. She didn't say anything and just stared. I quietly sighed, relieved. Good I got away with it. "See? I knew it."_

_I was about to put the goggles back on but a hand stopped me. "A yellow carnation flower means cheerful while a yellow chrysanthemum means secret admirer. A sunflower means adoration. A yellow rose means zealous and a yellow tulip means hopelessly in love. Which one is your meaning, Takeshi-kun?" She asked smiling sweetly._

_I blushed, I didn't know what to say. "Did you learn that during kunoichi classes?" _Really that's all I got?

_"Yes," she confirmed. "Small things can hold a lot of meaning, Takeshi-kun."_

_I nodded slowly then an idea popped in my head. "Hey, Rin-chan, why don't you give Kakashi a yellow chrysanthemum?"_

_She let go of my hand and turned as red as a tomato. "W-what? W-why would I do that?" She stuttered._

_"Well because you said it meant secret admirer. You like Kakashi, right?" I asked innocently._ No shame.

_"Don't tell anyone, please Takeshi-kun," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. _I don't think I need to point out the obvious.

_"Sure, no problem," I said putting my goggles back on._

_"Hello, you two," Mikoto greeted passing by with Itachi._

_"Hello, Mikoto-san," Rin greeted as I fixed my goggles._

_"What were you two talking about?"_

_"Hi, Mikoto-nee-chan! Hi, Itachi! We were just talki-" Rin covered my mouth._

_"Nothing at all," she said with a nervous laugh._

_Mikoto laughed at our ridiculousness. "Takeshi." Itachi said reaching for me._

_I pulled Rin's hand off my face. "Don't worry, Itachi, Rin-chan wasn't hurting me."_

_"Rin?" He said confused._

* * *

_"I promise that I, Kinju Yukimaru, shall go with my son, Takeshi, to the academy on his first day of school!" Father exclaimed with his hands on his hips with his chest puffed out._

_I laughed at him. "Make sure you keep that promise." I joked. _Back in the old world I only had grandfather with me...

_"Of course I will. Trust me." He grinned._

_I hugged him. "I love you, dad." I didn't know why I said it, but I did and I felt content._

_"Love you too, Kiiro," he laughed. "You're mother said she wanted to call you that if you had yellow eyes."_

* * *

My eyes flew open. I shook my head._ Dreams are becoming more and more detailed._

"Good you are awake..."

"Uchiha-sama..." I bowed my head remembering my earlier breakdown. "I'm sorry for-"

"That is not important, Takeshi." He interrupted. _What? But didn't I just make a big fuss outside his _secret _hideout? _"Everything that you did yesterday only happened in a genjutsu." He explained. "Now for a more important topic..." He raised a suspicious brow demanding a proper explanation.

"K-Kiri..." I winced as I started. "Kisame, the man who looks like a shark, is a very loyal future member of the Akatsuki... I... I also saw a vision of the Three Tails with Obito beside it and the Mizukage..."

"Yagura...?"

"Y-yes, the 4th Mizukage... At Amegakure war will happen with... I'm not sure who and the three orphans. They created the Akatsuki." He raised a brow when I said I didn't know who the person was.

"If the orphans created the Akatsuki then how am I the leader of the organization?" He asked not completely believing my story.

I knitted my brows trying to remember. "... Obito, that's where Obito comes in... He somehow convinces the orphans to join him and then he becomes the new leader."

He closed his eyes deep in thought. "I might actually have some use for Kirigakure and the Three Tails." He told me.

The cave was silent._** *drip* *drop* *drip***_ "U-Uchiha-sama, may I ask how I ended up here?" I hesitantly asked.

"Zetsu," he simply answered. My eye twitched a little._ They kidnapped me... again._

"Wouldn't anyone get suspicious? How long have I been here?" I asked with slight panic. They might think I'm lost or something, 'they' being the Hokage or Danzo.

"That is not important now," he snapped. I kept quiet, I might be crazy but I wouldn't dare talk back to Madara when he is frustrated.

The cave went silent once again._** *drop* *drip* *drop* *drip* *drop***_

"I was telling you the truth about your father. Though it may not be accurate I gave you some of the original pieces of the puzzle. I know what you are going through, boy. You distrust every person around you. The only reason, I see, for this kind of behavior would be that you involved yourself in something. Tell me, what have you been doing these past few years?"

I felt my chest get heavy. He does know. He follows me. Am I that 'essential' to his little plan? I guess if that's the case, then it couldn't be helped.

"I trained with Danzo." He grabbed my arm harshly and looked me in the eye with his sharingan spinning.

"He is an enemy and a big hindrance to my plans," he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

I know I didn't do anything too stupid, but his gaze made me feel guilty, almost sick to my stomach.

"Why would you spend all those years training with the enemy? Didn't you even think that he would learn your moves and have advantage over you in the battlefield?" He said with malice and without losing his calm composure.

"I did it for the plan. If I have enough information on Danzo and his 'plans' we can avoid, manipulate and read his moves better and..." I paused, gulping.

"And, what?" He asked with killing intent. I could hear my heartbeat ring in my ears. Eyes wide in horror, I could barely breathe. My mouth felt dry and I was terrified. I thought he would be angrier because I sent a clone to Kiri without his permission.

Do I really? Am I really going to say this? Before, I was a weakling who couldn't hurt an insect but now...

"And we can get r-rid of him faster," I finally said with a shaky breath.

I can feel the killing intent he was sending my way but I stood my ground the best I could. I know getting rid of Danzo wasn't possible because I don't plan on ruining Sasuke's little revenge match with him. But then maybe... maybe I can fix it. I can fix it... I will fix it.

Madara's grip didn't change my arm was starting to numb because the flow of blood to my hands was being blocked by his hand. "I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama," I apologised in hopes that he would let go of my almost numb wrist.

His features softened but his grip didn't, sadly. "How do you plan on escaping Danzo, I've heard you are still in contact with him."

"I'll tell him Harumi is dead."

As soon as I said the word "dead" Madara let go of my arm but it was too late, I couldn't feel my wrist anymore.

Madara sent me back with Zetsu watching me. The genjutsu felt like hours yet it only lasted for 10 minutes. I was only with them for 2 hours... the capabilities of illusions are immeasurable. Unfortunately, the memory of Madara grabbing my arm was not an illusion, I had to use bandages to cover up the bruise. I have to admit, for a dying old man he's pretty strong.

* * *

I carried on with my day as normal as I can manage to make it. I avoided Kakashi the whole day by asking Hideo to train me. But to him most of the time training meant food and talk, important talk. I couldn't say I hated it but I didn't like it either.

"Hideo-sensei..." I started.

"What is it Takeshi?" he asked looking up from his bowl of curry... at least, I think it's curry.

"Would it be unnatural if I tell you that...?" I hesitated.

"Go on..." he coaxed.

"If... If tell you that I don't know how to kill a person." I slowly said.

He sighed. "It's never easy to do your first kill Takeshi. But in time-"

"No, no, no! It's not that I don't know, it's more like I can't- I don't want to kill." I buried my head in my arms. "I'm a ninja but I don't have the guts to kill another human." I mumbled in my arms. He placed his arms around my shoulders and gave me a side-hug.

"That just proves that you are human, you have conscience. I'm not saying others don't they're just good at hiding it," he explained. "We're the same in many ways, my little student. I was like you too, a kid that trained year-round, hoping to get stronger. But a problem, a huge problem, we can't find it in ourselves... killing another person is the biggest **'Do Not Do'** in our mental rule book, and as we grow older it gets harder to keep it to ourselves. Every day we kill other people who our village view as the 'enemy', but in truth, back at their home we are the bad guys," he smiled. "Whenever you go on a mission think of it as protecting the village... I know that suggestion was terrible but come on, I'm not that good when it comes to planning."

Everything he said made sense to me, I felt overjoyed. I didn't really understand why until I realised, that is what **I **think. He agrees with me.

"I am glad that you decided to tell me, today you proved that you trusted me."

I trusted him. The thought itself was enough to make me smile. I'm not crazy. I'm not paranoid. The feeling of knowing that you have someone you can trust, someone who can understand you, was wonderful.

"But what was this news that I've heard from Minato-san." The question made me feel dread, at first but after a bit of thinking I made my choice. I can tell him anything. I can trust him. "Why have you been avoiding your brother?" he asked with concern.

Sometimes I feel like yelling 'he's not my brother' and just get the whole you don't look alike predicament aside, but wouldn't that make an ordinary passerby too curious. Gossip spread like wild fire in Konoha.

"I don't trust him," I said.

Hideo winced at my bluntness. "Why?"

"Because he-" and Mangetsu. "-doesn't seem to be affected by the fact that he had to kill a human. He's too dedicated, it scares me, to say the least. Kashi-nii follows the 'Shinobi Rules' too much. I'm afraid that if we were put in a situation where he was forced to-"

"That won't happen," Hideo said firmly.

My eyebrows creased and my mouth twitched to a frown. You don't know what he's capable of, he can kill Rin if he was forced to. I reasoned in my head.

"You are the only person Kakashi trusts. You know things Minato doesn't. You know Sakumo-san as well as Kakashi does, meaning you are the only one that could relate to him. You're the only person that he can actually hug. Honestly, it's rare coming from any ninja but when it comes to Kakashi, hugging didn't even cross my mind. Don't hate me for saying this, I'm sure Sakumo-san has taught him some valuable things but this is just new to the Hatake Kakashi section of my book," He said defensively..

I tensed. Did I hear that right? Was that what he said?

"Takeshi?" he called.

I tried my hardest not to grimace and gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, Hideo-sensei. Maybe I should talk to Kakashi."

"You do that," he said with a salute.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Danzo sat in his small, slightly lit office. Before him stood a Root-Anbu member, bowing to his leader.

"How was the mission?" Danzo asked.

"I have gathered more information about Kinju Takeshi, he has fully trusted 'Hideo' and said that he couldn't kill a human being, we are currently working on that. I will make sure he will become a capable shinobi," the man answered, still on his knee.

Danzo raised a brow. The Kinju can't kill. It almost made him flash a smirk but for now he will continue this 'investigation'.

"Very well, continue posing as Sugiyama Hideo and report to me every day. Kinju Takeshi is still a child, he never noticed this even though it has been going on, ever since the very first day he met 'Hideo-sensei'," Danzo said. And this is as close as he can get to mocking.

The Anbu stayed quiet, adjusting his mask uncomfortably. He never understood why their leader sometimes does all this but as a member he learned to never question his decisions and just go with the flow. That is what he is supposed to do.

"Keep an eye on the child a little longer. We need to make sure he never finds out how Sakumo died, because if he does... not even the Hokage or Kakashi would be able to reason with him. Do you understand?"

His mission is to protect the village, no matter what happens. "Yes, Danzo-sama."

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**Life is a monopoly. Everyone strives to be above all others, but the determination of some might lead to their own downfall.**

**~Anonymous**


	10. Prisms and Opals

**Word count: **4,591

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

**Takeshi's P.O.V.**

_~(Kirigakure)~_

I was not afraid of Kakashi that night. I was agitated by someone/something else, an intruder, a stalker or a spy?

Kakashi rarely, never hugs me, before yesterday evening the last time he hugged me must have been 3-4 years ago. How did Hideo know?

Kakashi wasn't the reason I panicked yesterday, that was a relief, but that doesn't mean what I told 'Hideo' isn't true.

_Konoha I have had enough of you and your ridiculous future. Your people shunned my parents and indirectly killed Sakumo. Now you violate my privacy giving the impression that you don't trust me. My service for you is finished, now it's time for a new plan._

_Saving them without force isn't an option anymore._

I sat alone by the alley both the twins went out to hunt with Kiiro.

Bored out of my mind was how I felt after about two minutes of being alone so I decided to do some chakra exercises like walking on the walls. I got so focused that I didn't notice Mangetsu arrive.

"Hey, Harumi I'm back!" my 'clan kid friend' greeted.

I yawned. "Hey, Mangetsu," he stared at me with mixed feeling of confusion and disbelief dancing in his facial expression.

"How-?" he pointed at me and repeated. "How-?"

"The twins and I found out about it when we saw some ninjas 'walk' by," I explained slowly going down the walls. Dizziness came to me like a door to the face and I almost fell to the ground if not for Mangetsu.

"Whoa, are you ok?"

"Just tired," I murmured and glanced at my arm. The drowsiness suddenly left when I saw my hand fade, the color changed from pale to green. I'm just a clone, I won't live forever. Real me, must be informed about this as soon as possible.

"Harumi, are you still awake?" Mangetsu asked, slight concern could be heard from his voice.

"Yeah I just need some rest," I answered.

"That's good," I heard him sigh. "When you get better, I'll teach you how to walk on water," he exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because I promised, don't you remember?"

"Er... well..."

* * *

_"... but I'm a boy, shouldn't I learn how to fight a little?"_

_"Of course, if you don't know how to fight then you have no future in this village."_

_"That is true... say, if you learn something useful can you maybe teach me?"_

_"If I have time, then maybe."_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

"Y-yeah, I remember," I answered through a yawn.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

The drowsiness returned and my mind seemed to explore a bit. "Of course, you worry too much Ashi-nii."

"What did you just call me?"

"It doesn't matter good night, Ashi-nii." I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

I tapped my pencil on the desk and tried to write a letter to Danzo explaining Harumi's 'death' but decided against it when I saw no possible escape.

Hideki the messenger bird I created pecked on the random objects placed on Kakashi's desk. I'm surprised he's still alive... although he is my creation.

I glanced at Kakashi to check if he was awake, luckily he slept like a sack. But I'm still wary because he might just wake up because of a single snap. I imagine him a bit paranoid, which deep inside I know he is.

Maybe I can buy us both, either a bed or a cot? I don't like sleeping on futons anymore.

* * *

"Yeah that sounds nice," I told Rin though not completely listening to Rin.

"Takeshi-kun, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to go visit and orphanage and talk to Yakushi Nono, she is the captain of the Konoha medic corps," she twirled her fingers. "I was wondering of asking to be her apprentice because I think it would be very helpful to me," she laughed nervously. "The orphanage is located at the outskirts of the village, I wanted to ask if you could accompany me there. I thought going alone would be a bit embarrassing so, um..."

"Why not Obito... or Kakashi, By the way did you already give Kakashi a yellow chrysanthemum?" I asked.

"N-No," she stuttered, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, the two of them are a bit busy if you know what I mean."

Kakashi is busy with training and Obito is busy challenging him or pranking with Kushina. So usually I was the only one left to talk to the only female member of Team Minato.

"Ok, I'll go with you," I say. I don't really have anything else to do.

As Rin knocked on the front door I kept my hands inside my pockets.

When the door opened a young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair covered by a white coif and emerald-green eyes greeted us. She wore a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with sandals and familiar looking circular glasses.

"Hello, welcome to the Konoha orphanage, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

While Rin talked to her I stared at her. She made me suspicious, her face looked awfully familiar.

"Hello, Nono-san my name is Nohara Rin and this is Takeshi," Rin cheerfully introduced the two of us.

Nono slightly flinched at my name and murmured, "Kinju?"

Rin presumably didn't hear it and asked, "What was that, Nono-san?"

"N-Nothing," she answered.

I tapped my feet on the ground until the memory suddenly clicked.

* * *

_"Dad do you have friends?"_

_He almost choked on a piece of meat. "Of course I do," he said. "Haven't you seen Sakumo-san and-"_

_"No not just them, I mean someone else."_

_"Someone else," he scratched his chin. "Wait here, I've got something to show you," he said before walking off and rummaged through a small chest underneath the bed. He yanked out a picture and blew on it to get the dust away. He showed it to me and gave a sad smile._

_"The one on the right is your mother," he pointed at a beautiful woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun and forest green eyes._

_"And this is Yakushi Nono." He then pointed at a woman with light brown hair also tied in a bun and emerald eyes. Both women were smiling, looking happy despite all the worries I know they have._

_"Nono and your mother are both medic-nins, do you know what that means?"_

_I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, they heal wounded ninjas."_

_"Exactly," father gave me a proud smile. "You know I often told them they were twins," he said nonchalantly._

_"Can I meet her?"_

_"Unfortunately, I don't know where she is now," Father turned to me with a sad smile. "But if you do meet her tell her, Nono-chan you don't show up by the river anymore."_

* * *

_What river was it?_ I thought.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I'm too busy," Nono gave Rin an apologetic smile.

"Please reconsider," Rin pleaded. "We'll help around the orphanage in return," she tried to bargain.

"We?" Nono asked. "You mean you two are going to help?"

"Yes, Yakushi-san, I can't really let a friend down, couldn't I?" I said. "By the way you look familiar," I bluntly said with a hint of curiosity.

Her body went rigid before she turned to Rin. "I may start to reconsider."

She ignored me... what a nice family friend, eh? The river, Mana, Nana, Naki... Naka River!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I suddenly felt pain around my arms. "Takeshi-kun, did you hear? Nono-san said yes."

"T-That's great," I said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to grimace. Madara's bruise is still there, damn it, woman, let go!

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

The tension inside the office was unbearable. Both the Hiruzen and Danzo sat across each other, Hiruzen on the Hokage seat and Danzo on the guests. Danzo inwardly scowled, he thought about his past, why did the Nidaime choose Hiruzen over him? Was it because he wasn't fast enough to volunteer?

Although today none of it mattered he and his friend were here, alone and unguarded by their personal Anbu, to talk about a certain Kinju.

"I think we should tell him-" Hiruzen decided to break the ice but was stopped mid-sentence by Danzo.

"You know full well what the consequences would be if he ever finds out about Sakumo's death," Danzo reminded him.

"Yes but..." Hiruzen didn't know how to continue, he slumped back on his chair and lowered his head. His hat shadowed his eyes from the Shimura.

"He is quite emotionally fragile when it comes to family and Sakumo as far as you and I know acts like a second father to him."

Hiruzen freely grimaced under his hat. The child deserves to know the truth but the truth might destroy him. Danzo sensing his side tipping over to becoming the victor continued to bombard Hiruzen with _his _facts.

"It is better this way, Hiruzen. What if he decides to leave the village when he finds out? What if enemies get their hands on him and use him against Konoha? Takeshi can be quite... gullible, you and I both know that."

Hiruzen didn't want to admit it but Danzo was right it was better this way, it was better to let the child be ignorant rather than to make him suffer with know the truth. Takeshi is living a normal life, as normal as a ninjas life can be; Hiruzen didn't want to ruin that.

He decided, for now the child will stay ignorant of the fact. "I suppose it would be best if we keep it to ourselves, at the moment."

Danzo nodded. "I'm glad I knocked some sense into to you, friend." He said.

Hiruzen nodded unsure on how to reply to the sudden proclamation of friendship. "Yes, thank you... friend."

Danzo inwardly smirked, feeling happiness with his victory, in person he stayed as calm and aloof as always. "Well, I must be leaving now," He stood up. "Hiruzen, until next time."

"Yes, next time."

As Danzo walked to his headquarters his face was twisted into a smirk, a satisfied and victorious smirk. His face remained unchanged until he reached his office. His smirk immediately fell into a frown.

Small, dark and gloomy as always. He observed. Not like Hiruzen's at all.

There was a knock on the door. Danzo sat down at his chair before granting the person permission to enter.

The door opened and the person bowed deeply. "Danzo-sama," He greeted.

"Anything to report, Hideo?"

He might not have the government power of a Kage but he had the power of an army of people with darkness lurking within their souls.

The power of darkness is the key to protection.** I protect the people.**

* * *

\\(- _ - )/|oo0oo|\\( - _ -)/

* * *

_~(Kirigakure)~_

"I'm going away for a few days, so try not to get into too much trouble," Gozu read from a piece of cardboard.

"That Harumi, is a weird guy," Meizu commented. "Let me see that," Gozu's younger brother demanded, reaching for the cardboard.

Gozu moved it above his head as his other hand prevented him from getting any closer.

"I'll read it," Gozu decided. "It says. Meizu, don't try to find me, don't lose Kiiro, don't get caught, and don't steal from Aya-san."

"Damn, mind reader," Meizu mumbled in annoyance. Gozu continued to read loudly while Meizu thought to myself.

_Harumi's awake during ungodly hours and sleeps through the day. He knows how to use chakra and he tried to teach us too. When we asked him for help, he didn't bargain. He was always 'nice' to us and he usually hangs out with the clan kid. And now he disappears leaving a message telling me, what I shouldn't do. Weird, but cool, that's one way I might describe him._

"Meizu!" Gozu screamed, getting his brother's attention.

"What?!" Meizu jumped.

"You never listen," Gozu shook his head in frustration. "I said, who is Mangetsu?"

The younger one slowly scooted away from his big brother. "That's a weird question, why do you want to know?"

Gozu purposely slapped his forehead groaning. "Weren't you listening to me? Harumi said, if Mangetsu ever stops by give him this 'letter', Meizu knows who he is. Also, only one person should hunt if I'm not there, one of you has to be the look out."

"I'm not staying," Meizu said, raising his hands in defense, waving them around. He then scowled, realizing something. "Why do we have to listen to him?"

Gozu looked at me flatly. He muttered something under his breath while looking at Kiiro from the corner of his eyes.

"Whatever..." Meizu huffed, crossing his arms.

"So, who's Mangetsu?"

"The white-haired boy who stops by every... week," Meizu told him trying to remember when 'Mangetsu' usually visits.

"The clan kid?"

"Yeah, I heard some kids from the academy say he's a prodigy of some sort, he's training to be one of the swordsmen."

Gozu crossed his arms. "That shouldn't be hard for him, I just remembered Harumi told me he's from the Hozuki clan."

Meizu raised a brow. "So he's related to the 2nd Mizukage? Well no wonder he's got skills, I wouldn't be surprised if he does becomes a swordsman," he said while throwing rice at the white-furred dog. "Gozu write this down, 'the dog likes rice'."

Gozu sent chakra to his feet and grabbed the dog. "Stay here, Kiiro and I are hunting," he said then ran away as fast as he can.

"Gozu, that's not fair! Get back here!" Meizu screamed at him.

When Gozu didn't come back he sulked and reached for the cardboard, re-reading the letter while eating small chunks of bread. He flipped the board and saw a small drawing on the corner. It looked like the kanji for fire, **火**, but with a straight line under where the line separates. "Wonder what this is," after five seconds of nothing, he shrugged.

He thought._ I'll just ask Harumi when he gets back. Maybe it's just some 'doodle'... At least that's what he calls it. Phone, television, computer, laptop, and internet, where the hell does he get these words? And where is he anyway? He didn't mention a place._

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

"My head is fine, the nurse said so," Takeshi insisted. "I can walk alone now."

"Nothing that you say is going to change my mind," Kakashi said tightening his grip.

"But the nurse said, I'm fine," Takeshi retorted, emphasizing a few words. "And the nurse is Yakushi-san, captain of the Konoha Medic Corps. Don't you trust her skills?"

"Again, nothing that you say is going to change my mind."

"Fine," the Kinju says childishly.

He was at the hospital for three days because of another 'headache' that hasn't happened in 5 years. The doctors weren't entirely sure on what happened, all they knew was it had something to do with his brain's cerebral cortex. How he got to the hospital? He had no clue. But, he does know exactly what happened before arriving at the hospital.

2 weeks ago, Harumi informed him that he was 'dying' so they had to make a plan to get Harumi out without anyone getting suspicious. The blue-haired clone made a letter addressed to the three guys while Takeshi thought of an excuse for what's about to happen.

Days later Harumi told him everything was set and he could release the jutsu. Since Harumi's plan was technically his own, Takeshi didn't question and immediately, complied the next day.

First time, the clone only lived for a few months, and it felt painful as hell when Takeshi let the jutsu go. This time it was worse, it hurt so much he even wished he stayed dead because of the pain. To him it felt like someone shot you on the head but instead of dying you lived to feel the pain.

Danzo's probably impatiently waiting for him to explain things. _This reminds me... I'm going to have to explain loads of fake and, hopefully, believable information. _He thought in vain.

"This wasn't the first time that happened." Kakashi said, with a serious tone.

"Y-" he stopped himself, almost forgeting he's not supposed to know that.

"Hm?"

"Y-you sure? Because I think I'd remember something, that painful."

"The first time that happened was when we were 6. Jiraiya-san was there to help you. But this time it was worse I felt your chakra flaring from the other side of the village, even dead-last felt it."

It was that bad? Takeshi knew he compared it to a bullet through the head, but he thought it was just the pain exagerating everything.

"Are you sure?" Takeshi asked again. "Maybe Obito-nii's getting better?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You have no idea how loud you were screaming."

_Screaming? So, it really was that bad._

"If I ask, on a scale of 1 to 10 how painful it was what number would it be?" Kakashi asked, as if he were a doctor.

"8."

"8? Why not 10?"

"Because I'll only use 10 if I'm dying. So hearing 8 from me is as bad as hearing 100 from another person... Kakashi please put me down. Becoming known as the 'two 'prodigies' playing piggy back' would slightly taint our reputation."

"I. Don't. Care."

* * *

Takeshi absently tapped his pencil while thinking. He was right about Danzo demanding an answer because when Kakashi fell asleep Hideki landed on the window sill.

"Um... I should tell him Harumi was dying... uh..." _How do I explain this?_ He thought while running a hand through his hair.

* * *

_~2 hours later_

[_Shimura-san,_]

[_My chakra levels were depleting and I needed to release the clone jutsu, the 'headache' was a side-effect. My clones won't live forever so this was bound to happen. I'm sorry Shimura-san, but I can't work anymore. Since my mission didn't harm the village, I see no reason to tell anybody. If you ever need help for anything, I'll more than happy to comply._]

[_Also, can I release Hideki? He can't remember anything except for the map of the world, which would explain why you always have to tell him exactly where to go._]

[_~Kinju Takeshi_]

* * *

_That was a lot harder than I expected. _Takeshi exhaled deeply.

"Finally," he cheered, whispering._ Now Danzo wouldn't suspect a thing and if I missed anything he still has 'Hideo' watching me._ He suspects Danzo's the one who sent 'Hideo', since he couldn't think of anyone else who would do that.

He tied the letter to Hideki's leg. It flew off in a second._ I wonder where Danzo's been sending Hideki. _Takeshi smirked._ Never mind, I'll find out in a few hours._

* * *

_Dang, three days has passed and I still don't know how to get back to Kiri... look on the bright side Danzo fell for the letter and his reply was a simple 'yes' and 'sure'. _Takeshi thought.

When he released Hideki the headache felt like a playful flick on the forehead compared to the previous one. The memories he saw were consisted of mostly trees, dark rooms, creepy Anbu masks, and a few buildings.

_Danzo is sending letters to Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Does he have spies there? What is he planning?_

While in the middle of over-thinking someone knocked on the door. He ignored it at first, but the knocks didn't stop and seconds later it sounded like someone impersonating a woodpecker.

"Just a minute!" he groaned at the door. The knocking didn't stop, which made him scowl. _Geez, is this person trying to destroy the door?_

When he opened it he was tackled by an unknown figure. He was thankful for his balance if not for that he would be on the ground by now.

"We passed!" Takeshi heard a two voices say. It was Obito and Rin. _What are they doing here?_ He thought they were training with Minato.

Before he could ask them, he remembered. "Congratulations, chunin newbies," he says lazily. "Do you always have to do that? Hug Rin-chan next time."

Obito blushed while Rin giggled at them. "Obito, he just got out of the hospital three days ago, don't make too much noise."

"Did Kakashi say that?" Rin nodded, blushing at the mention of Kakashi. "Over-protective kid," Takeshi mumbled.

"Why are you two here?" He finally asks.

"Minato-san sent us to tell you that we'll be leaving in two hours for a C-rank mission," Rin answered.

_What!? Already? _"Okay, where?" Takeshi asked slightly worried.

"Near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Water," he sighs. _Good, not that mission yet. Why am I so paranoid about that? _"I can't help at the orphanage for a week so do you mind stopping by alone?" Rin asked.

"Sure, no problem," Takeshi's widened as an idea hit him. "Did you say Land of Water?"

"Yeah, why?" Obito asked, raising a brow.

"Wait here."

* * *

_~(Outside Konohagakure)~_

_This is the first time I'm leaving Konoha! _Obito thought, happily._ The Land of Fire is a large country, but as the future Hokage I must familiarize myself with all the hidden villages. Traveling missions will help me with my goal._ "What's that, Obito?" Minato asked, pointing at the extra pouch Obito had.

"Takeshi gave it as a gift for passing the exam, he said it will help during the mission, somehow," Obito lifted a small pouch in front of his face. "I don't know what's in-"

"Leaves," Kakashi interjected.

"How are leaves going help? Unless it's for going to the-"

"No."

"Then wha-?"

"When an enemy attacks, throw the pouch at them."

"Why? Will it-?"

Obito stopped when he met Kakashi's glare. "Use it when you screw up then watch what happens, dead-last," Kakashi says, harshly and turned his back on Obito, walking away like nothing happened. Minato sent his student an apologetic smile, reminding him of their small talk and followed Kakashi.

_~"Try to understand him, he's been through a lot. Both him and Takeshi."~_ Minato's words echoed in the young Uchiha's head.

_Understand him... how's that even possible? I'd rather try to understand Takeshi, he's easier to talk to and he's not rude... unless he's sleepy, if he and Kakashi both went through tough times, then Takeshi obviously handles it better than the cocky bastard._

"Obito, sensei wants us to travel faster," Rin said, pulling Obito out of his thoughts.

His face flushed. "Ok."

_I spaced out, that was so embarrassing. Rin's always so nice, though. Maybe I should take Takeshi's advice and give her yellow crystal flowers or whatever it's called._

* * *

_~(Near Kirigakure)~_

Takeshi loved manipulating people. Scientists say, having the knowledge about the future can make a person crazy... they aren't wrong about that, it definitely felt like his head will shut down any minute. But he couldn't give up the 'knowledge', manipulating makes him feel alive, especially if it's Konoha folks.

_I control the Leaf and the Leaf controls me._

Finally! The reason Orochimaru fool people is revealed. It's fun to mess with people, it sounds cruel but everybody has done it at least once and they damn well enjoyed every bit of it.

All you have to do is make a 'clone' and use the Leaf Chameleon Technique then put him in a pouch. Give the pouch to your 'friend' and wait patiently until he/she uses your 'gift'. Attack your 'friend's' enemy then pretend to be an innocent pile of leaves, wait for your friend and his teammates to go away, and then, start to find your way through the forest and ride a boat to Kiri.

_I'm acting like a happy lunatic, just because I successfully infiltrated another country, without anyone knowing... never mind that sounds awesome! _The modified clone thought.

_Now to find the village... after I get off this boat,_

Surprisingly, he's in the same lumber delivery boat, he was in before. The two guys didn't change that much either, so he ate their food this time.

"Why do you always have to eat all the rice?" A deep voice complained.

The other scoffed at him. "How can I eat when I'm steering the wheel, genius?"

The former shoved the box beside his head. "Then explain why this is empty!" He demanded.

"Maybe you left it open and a bird found it attractive."

"Oh wow, what are the odds of that happening?" He mocked. "Attractive? Couldn't you have chosen a different word?"

"No."

He sighed in defeat and placed the box on the deck floor.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "What do you think would our lives be, if Uzushiogakure was never destroyed?"

The 'driver' grunted. "We're better off here. If Uzushio survived we'd still be at war.. .maybe with Konoha," he shook his head. "Why do we even bother thinking about this? Uzushio is dead. Our family is dead. Our clan people are mostly dead and..." he stopped, shaking in anger.

His friend added gravely. "Etsuko-sama?"

"Shut up!"

Takeshi always thought it was impossible for them to be quiet until now.

"I can see the coast. We should be there in about 30 minutes or so."

_They were citizens of Uzushio. Who's Etsuko?_

_Are they Kinju or Uzumaki?_

Takeshi materialized half of his head and peered from behind a log. The person who manoeuvres the boat wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt, pants and a pair of sandals. His brown hair was partly covered with a bandanna. The other had his arms crossed, looking at the other from the corner of his eyes. His clothes were exactly the same, except he doesn't have hair, either that or his hair's completely hidden.

_I might need to visit these guys when I'm 'older'._

* * *

Infiltrating Kiri was the same as before, not hard, not easy and the rat-tactic is very useful. Finding his 'friends' wasn't hard either they were both asleep for it was night-time or maybe early morning. It's hard to tell the difference at Kiri. Kiiro kept his distance and slept on Takeshi's side of the alley.

_Might as well join the snore-fest. _Takeshi thought with a yawn. He lied down beside Kiiro and hugged the animal. His body was tired due to overusing chakra and hunger, he fell asleep in a snap.

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**I preach darkness. I don't inspire hope, only shadows. It's up to you to find the light in my words.**

**~Charles Lee**


	11. Aquamarine Droplets

**Word count: **4,831

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

**Takeshi's P.O.V.**

_~(Kirigakure)~_

"What the-!" Hearing a shout, I bolted up and pinned the person closest to me to the ground. But opening my eyes made me realize I had over-reacted.

"Hey, Meizu, How's life?" I asked lazily, getting off of him.

"What the hell?! You're back!" He exclaimed, surprised by my sudden appearance.

"It's nice to be here," Kiiro greeted me by licking my face while wagging his tail.

"And you look different," Gozu added with a yawn.

"I got taller, so what? It's just by an inch."

Everything about me is the same except for my height. When I was here before I didn't grow, obviously because I'm a clone. So I changed myself a bit to make it seem like I'm a normal growing kid. And I might have brought something else with me.

"Where have you been?" Meizu asked.

"Jumping into interrogation already? If you really must know, I was exploring the village that's all."

"Right, I'm so convinced," Meizu said, clearly not in the mood for jokes. "Be honest young lady, where have you been?"

"Not in the mood for jokes." I mumbled. Clearly I was wrong. Shaking the annoyance away I grinned at them. "I've been 'spying' on academy kids while they train. I saw a few moves and I'm still trying to work it out," I said punching the air in front of me.

"We 'spy' on academy kids too and we never saw you there," Gozu told me.

"Which class were you watching, the first years?" I guessed.

"Yes," they replied together.

"I watched the graduating class," I lied.

Gozu shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if you're a very lucky idiot or an incredibly stealthy moron," he 'complemented'.

"I prefer to be classified as both, they seem legit."

He shook his head with a faint smile. "By the way your clan kid 'friend' never showed up. And you sound different, not your voice, the way you talk..."

Mangetsu's keeping his distance already. I am just a street kid, who knows maybe his parents prevented him from meeting me even before I left Kiri. But his father, nothing here makes much sense yet.

"That's understandable," I said. Gozu gave me a questioning look. "Can we go to an abandoned training ground first?" They'll forget about this if I redirect their attention on something else.

"Fine."

* * *

_~1 hour later_

"This one is abandoned for sure," Meizu said.

"It doesn't look too crappy. Check for traps and hidden people," I ordered Kiiro. He barked and ran off to check.

**Note to self: **Most abandoned looking training grounds in Kiri are either secret private clan grounds, ambush training fields, too battered due to low maintenance, or 'claimed' by arrogant clan idiots.

Kiiro came back running while barking happily. I caught him in my arms as he made small noises. He has fur now. I observed, petting his head. "Let's sit over by the tree."

"Wha-?" I didn't wait for him to finish. I walked over to the tree and sat down on one of its roots that were sticking out of the ground. The sky was gloomy as always, so there isn't much use for shade.

"All right, interrogate me," once I said that, questions were bombarded at me.

"Why do you seem different?" Gozu asked.

"I'm trying to copy how some of the 'big kids' talk," I answered while grinning like an idiot.

"Why did you stalk the graduating class?" Meizu asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"How come you grew taller all of a sudden?"

"I'm growing up, what else?"

"How did you pull it off?"

"How did I pull what off?" I got confused for a moment and before I finished processing the question Gozu cut through my thoughts.

"Where did you get those goggles?"

"I 'found' them," I said using 'air-quotes'.

"Where did you get the guts to eavesdrop on a graduating class?"

"Um... I've thought a lot about spying on them, so I did."

"What else did you do, when you were gone?" They asked at the same time.

"I practiced a bit," I said scratching my neck sheepishly.

"Why didn't you bring us with you?" Meizu asked, sounding disappointed and left out.

"I didn't want to depend on anyone," I answered pouting. "Sorry if I'm acting strangely, being alone does this to me. Without you two, this is who I really am."

"That's ok... I guess..." Gozu said.

Meizu suddenly jumped from his spot and pointed a finger at me. "You've trained, we've trained. We want to fight you. What do you say?"

"No we don't! You do," Gozu argued.

"Sure, this might be interesting," I said standing up uncaring.

"But-"

"It's fine, this will be fun. And by doing so we get to see each other's strengths and weaknesses, learning through your mistakes and learning through experience."

"Fine... but it's one against two," he warned.

"Right, I like a challenge. Kiiro don't move, okay?" I said kneeling in front of him, he complied with a bark. I smiled and scratched behind his ears. "Good boy."

I walked towards the field and began to formulate a plan, which was hard because one, I don't know how they fight. Two, I can't use C-rank ninjutsu. And three, I can't use my kekkei genkai.

They stood at the other end of the field, waiting.

Finally, they charged at me and I intercepted them. Meizu went for my head and Gozu aimed a fist at my stomach. I stopped their attacks with my hands, slightly getting pushed back in the process. The position prevented me from moving and defending myself, while they both had one hand free, so I let go of them and jumped back landing beside a tree. Meizu and Gozu jumped back as well landing in a good distance away from me.

I jumped up the tree and grabbed a few twigs and jumped down landing on all fours, using chakra to 'cushion' my fall. I charged at them, holding the twigs as if they were senbon, with my left arm in front of my face. I threw the twigs to distract them, adding chakra to create a small force to make the twigs go straight instead of falling on the ground.

I threw the other batch at Gozu again, and made him move further away from Meizu. Then, I jabbed Meizu on the stomach, he coughed. Recovering he did a back-flip and kicked me on the chest, successfully throwing me back. I grunted as I landed on the ground. I tried my best to recover quickly and ran, using chakra to increase my speed, appearing in front of Gozu, then gave his face a round-house kick. He fell to the ground then Meizu attacked me from behind, I ducked barely avoiding his kick and used my legs to trip him.

He fell and smirked. "Gotcha."

My eyes widened, I looked behind me to see Gozu holding the end of a rope I followed it quickly and saw Meizu holding the other end. Where did that come from?! They both got up and ran as fast as they could, circling me, using the rope to restrain me. I kept my hands close to each other. My pride wasn't happy about the situation, so I slowly did hand signs as the twins continued their 'assault'._ Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog._ The two of them stopped and smirked proudly. They forgot... I thought with a faint smirk.

"Give up?" Meizu asked, his breath slightly uneven. I grinned in return.

"No way," _Snake._ I closed my eyes and focused solely on Gozu's position. I felt a slight disturbance in my head, my body moved shakily. I opened my eyes to see both boys wide-eyed and shocked. I took this opportunity to send chakra to my feet then circled the two of them until only a foot of the rope was left. They toppled over and fell to the ground with a thud. Both of them groaned in pain.

"How-?" Gozu managed to say before I cut him off.

"Rule number one: When tying someone up, always remember, the fingers," I answered panting. Having a child's body is such a pain.

"Not that, how did you switch places with me?"

"Oh... it's one of the things I learned during that short 'vacation'," I lied. "It requires heaps of concentration and chakra control, of course. You guys are pretty awesome too, I didn't notice the rope until the last second," I gave them a smile. "This was fun, let's spar again next time," I suggested childishly.

Gozu despite being tied up managed to show a smile. "Well at least we shocked you. Better than no reaction at all. If this was a real fight we would be dead."

"Wrong. I don't have anything to kill you with. I prefer to keep my hands clean." I told them frowning. They'll still be alive because I can't kill them.

*clap* ... *clap* ... *clap*...

My body tensed as I heard slow clapping from behind the tree, where we sat earlier. "That was well done for a group of orphans, especially you with the blue hair," Kiiro jumped and whimpered but stood protectively in front of us.

"Loyal dog..." a skinny man wearing a pin-striped shirt and a cloth-mask over his half of his face came into view.

"I would say that was okay for a bunch of untrained little brats," a tall, muscular man with short spiky hair and a scar on his right cheek emerged from behind the tree. He had a very noticeable tattoo of parallel lines in a grid like pattern, running across the lower half of his face.

"N-No way," Meizu stuttered wide-eyed. Gozu and I gulped.

It was not their features or their clothing that made the three of us speechless it was the weapons they carried with them.

Normally, when a child from my old world sees two strange guys carrying giant swords, the first thing that comes to mind would be 'fleeing' and the second is to 'approach'. Ignorance... You never fail to put little children in trouble, don't you?

The third would be a 'kid caught stealing from the cookie jar' re-enactment. Fortunately, our 'slot machine of fate' landed us on the third option.

"Hello," I said, keeping my voice steady. No room for voice-cracks now.

Grid-face and Cloth-mask glanced at each other and jumped away like nothing happened.

Everything stayed silent until I heard a groan. "Harumi... Air..."

I turned to see the twins turning a little blue. "Oh... sorry," I sent chakra to my feet and ran around to get them out. This would be faster if I had a kunai.

Once freed, they stretched and Meizu cheered. "Finally, I thought I'll never get out."

"That was... pretty, anti-climactic... I thought something bad was going to happen," Gozu said, uncomfortably.

I stared at the place where the two swordsmen stood before. _Kubikiribōchō, Shibuki._ Mangetsu said the Shibuki is also called the 'Blast sword'. It has a scroll full of explosive tags linked to it, behind the blade. I narrowed my eyes. The executioner's sword... so, Grid-face owned it before Zabuza? I nodded to myself and went over to Kiiro and picked him up. Good thing I listened to Mangetsu's sword rants. No matter how annoying it is, it comes around for these types of things.

* * *

"We met two members of the swordsmen and we're not entirely sure what they want," Gozu said, disbelieving his own words.

"Yeah... do you think they'll come back?" I asked him.

"I hope not," I gave him a questioning look. Most children would see it as an honor, but apparently not Gozu. "Not that I don't look up to them or anything, it's just because they might... you know..." I nodded.

Those sword dudes are confusing, first they show up and 'complement' us then they jump away like nothing happened. I sighed. Now... What do I do with-

"Did you really meet them?" an overly excited Mangetsu asked.

"Yes, yes we did," I answered. He isn't going to hyperventilate, is he?

When we arrived back at our 'hideout' we didn't expect anyone to greet us. Mangetsu randomly decided to visit and now he's acting like a fresh out of a concert teenage fan-girl.

"Does he know that humans need oxygen to live?" Gozu asked, with a hint of concern. Great, because of my influence Gozu is becoming a nice guy. I really need to get rid of this so called feeling of sympathy.

"Harumi, I wanted to ask you about something," Meizu took out a piece of cardboard. "Look," I did as I was told and knitted my brows in confusion.

"That's the cardboard I gave you before my small 'vacation'."

"Huh? Wait no, not that. I meant..." he flipped the board. "This one," he pointed at the small drawing on the corner. "What is this?" He asked.

I looked at it and saw the-_ Shoot! Why did I-?_

"It's... uh... the... kanji for f-fire, right?" I said feigning confusion. "Right?"

He snickered. "You're good at battling but you're not good at writing. The kanji for fire doesn't have a line on the bottom," he smirked. "And these two lines should be curved a bit."

"So what if I failed at that? At least I can survive in a fight," I argued childishly. Kiiro barked his agreement.

Gozu got between us. "None of us went to the academy, so we're all pretty much on the same level," He said, flatly._ Gozu's becoming marture..._

Meizu covered his eyes with his arms dramatically. "Why can't one of you be on my side?"_ His twin, however, hasn't changed._

"Not everyone needs to choose a side, working alone is always an option," I said, shrugging. "Sure 'teamwork' might be important but being able to solve problems alone feels better than solving it with someone. Not to be greedy or anything but sharing the 'limelight' isn't necessary."

"The lamlit? What's that?" Mangetsu asked.

"Don't worry about it, Suigetsu," I said._ Right, right. The word 'limelight' doesn't exist here._

"So this time I'm 'Suigetsu'?" He questioned. "You better start explaining these weird names," he demanded.

"Weird names?" I tilted my head. Names, plural? What else have I been calling him?

"Yes, names. First you called me Ashi then you called me Kato and just now you called me Suigetsu. Who are these people?" He demanded. I thought about it for a while but all I could think of was, _I know who 'Ashi' and Suigetsu is, but who the hell is Kato?_

""W-well, you see..." I sighed. _Ok, no problem, I planned for this... Sort of._ "Ashi's... the guy who named me."

"Someone named you?"

I winced. "Of course someone named me. Did you really think I named myself?" _Yes, and I did a very lousy job. My immaturity backstabbed me._

"I guess not," Gozu said, thoughtfully.

I shook my head. I look up. Gozu notices and turns to the sky as well. "You should probably go," he told Mangetsu.

Mangetsu stared for a while before nodding. "All right..." he started to walk but stopped to look back. "Harumi?" he called.

"What?"

"Who's Suigetsu?"

"Uh... sorry I got confused and said 'water' instead of 'moon', but isn't the name cool?!"

"Yes, it does sound cool... see you in a few months," he jumped away.

"Months?"

"He's going to graduate," says Gozu.

I gave him a quizzical look. He caught it and returned the look. "I thought you said you watched the graduating class?"

"I might have watched a different class, then."

Gozu rolled his eyes. "You said he joined the academy when he was four and he's the same age as us. So, from that information and some others that I've heard from academy kids. I concluded he's an early graduate, usually that happens to 'prodigies'. He's lucky he graduated a year early rarely happens."

"Nooooo!" We flinched. "You're starting to sound like him!" Meizu exclaimed pointing at me.

I sigh._ Lying, you never fail to save me... this life is like Default Dan. Everything is the other way around... I'm surprised I still remember that game!_

_But I kind of feel bad about lying... what am I saying? I have lied my whole life, a little too late for self-condemnation now, don't you think?_

"By the way Harumi I'm not done 'interrogating' you, yet," Gozu said, narrowing his eyes.

I nodded._ The kid's intimidating I'll give him that._

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

I regret saying yes to Rin. I forgot that the only person I have who can help is Gai. Not that I don't like him he's just too energetic.

As soon as I spotted Guy near the weapons shop I walked over to him.

"Hey Guy, how's life?"

"Hello, Takeshi. Everything is great! But I never managed to convince my teammates to practice with me. I wonder why," he said thoughtfully.

"Keep trying?" _It's because they don't like your training method._ "Anyway can you help me with something?"

"Sure!"

"Rin and her team are going on a mission and she asked me to fill in for her at the orphanage so-" I never got to finish my sentence because the kid practically glomped me.

"I have found my true rival! People might not know it but Kakashi did a good job at taking care of his little brother!" Guy screamed to the heavens.

I blushed and stuttered. "G-Guy, put me down, it's not a big deal. I'm not his little brother, either."

He dropped me and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Helpful and modest just the type of friend I was looking for," he said with his 'nice guy' pose.

People around murmured among themselves. My blush got worse. Friendship is both an advantage and a disadvantage. Right now, it's killing me with embarrassment.

"Let us head to the orphanage," he said dragging me to who knows where. Does he even know where to go?

I wish that would never happen again. Unfortunately, the embarrassment didn't stop there.

After hearing a crash I walked towards the dining area and saw a broken plate and a confused Guy. I slapped my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Keshi-chan, maybe Guy-san isn't the best choice," a little girl observed.

I went down to her level and forced a smile. "Well I would have chosen someone else if I actually had people to choose from."

The door opened and Nono walked in. My eyes widened and I started to profusely apologize. "Yakushi-san, I'm so sorry. We'll pay you back, I promise," I turned to glare at the culprit. "Right, Guy?"

"Y-yes, _we_," he added.

I felt a hand on my head. "It's okay you don't need to do that."

"But Yakushi-san, the orphanage needs the money to keep it from shutting down. New plates should be the least of your worries," she smiled gently. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some plates to buy."

I dragged Guy outside and didn't stop running until we reached the market.

"Guy that was the third plate," I frowned.

He exhaled deeply. "I don't think housework is one of my best skills," he admitted. I'm scared of what his place might look like.

* * *

I supported my head on my palm then let out a long and frustrated sigh. "Takeshi-san, what's wrong?" a small voice asked.

"Itachi, didn't I tell you to call me 'Takeshi' you don't need to add the 'san'," I scolded, playfully.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry about it," I almost forgot I'm at the park with a kid.

At the moment, Itachi is answering a bunch of math questions from a piece of paper that Fugaku gave him. Yes, Fugaku wanted Itachi to answer math questions. Yes, Itachi knew how to answer the questions. Might I add, he also knew how to use a pencil. Fugaku also ordered me to, 'watch over the boy until I retrieve him.'

"Takeshi-san, how old are you?" Itachi asked. Really? You know 5 + 5 = 10 but you can't stop calling me 'Takeshi-san'?

"Elev-ten," I stammered. It's hard to keep track of my age. I was born the same year as Team Minato but Obito is 11, and I'm 10.

Itachi stared at the piece of paper and slowly wrote 10 and 2.

"You're 8 years older than me," he said holding up 9. Maybe I over-estimated the kid.

I folded his forefinger. "This is 8," I placed it back, "and this is 9."

"Oh... sorry," he looked down sadly. Itachi is the only toddler that I find normal. That sentence has the word 'false' screaming all over it. I'm everything but normal.

"No, no. It's ok, you're actually right," he tilted his head in question. "I'm turning 11 this year."

"But didn't you just turn 10 a couple of months ago?"

I scratched my head. "Let's see, uh... about 6 months ago it was last year. Do you remember the time we learned about months?"

He nodded. "Yes, twelve months. January, February, March, April, May... June, July, August... September, October, November, and December."

Itachi confuses me. I don't know if I'm over estimating him or under estimating him.

"Yup, so about 6 months ago it was December. My birthday is December 31st."

He took a moment to think. "So does that mean when January comes a new year starts?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thank you, Takeshi-san,"

I sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll talk to Shisui about this too," he turned back to his paper and scribbled.

Uchiha Shisui, son of Uchiha Kagami. Uchiha Kagami, 'friend'/teammate of Shimura Danzo. Shimura Danzo, manipulative guy who brainwash children... but isn't Orochimaru supposed to be the manipulative guy who brainwash children. I shook my head. They're the same.

Technology, Orochimaru, 'genius', experiments... I wonder what would have happened if technology existed in this world. I sighed deeply, boredom and disapproval combined. Questions, children always have them. At least Itachi's unique observation skill fortunately picks up good ones. Unlike, _why does the flower dance? or why are you taller than me?_ Itachi's questions are fairly normal and only slightly ridiculous at times.

Although, I am unsatisfied by the lack of quality in children's questions... maybe it's because I'm a reincarnated indecisive fool with high standards and expectations...? Nevertheless, I'm not impressed.

"You want to have some food?" I asked, flatly.

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"I know," I said looking at the sky.

'Humans', Guns, Bombs, Radioactive Materials, Snakes, Superhuman Abilities, Chakra, Immortality, Background/History Problems, Reincarnated Indecisive Fool, and Deranged Fictional Characters. Add them all up and what do you get? Venus number 2. Yeah, that's sounds right.

* * *

**3rd person's P.O.V.**

_(Kirigakure, Mizukage Office)_

The trio found themselves inside the Mizukage's office with 'Grid-face' and 'Cloth-mask' behinds them to prevent any chance of escape.

"Are these the 'street children' you two found?" Yagura asked, lacking both gentleness and care for the matter.

"Yes, Yagura-sama," 'Cloth-mask' answered. Seeing 'Cloth-mask' call the baby-faced adult 'Yagura-sama' made Harumi knit his brows.

Meizu rolled his eyes at the word 'street children' while Gozu drummed his fingers uncomfortably.

"You expect me to believe that they know how to use chakra? They look like they could barely lift a sword." Meizu knitted his brows in anger and directed his gaze on a plant.

_Barely lift a sword... One of the most insulting things people from Kiri could say to one another. I guess it works the same in Samurai countries too... If there are any. _Harumi thought.

"Ah..." Harumi started. "May I ask why we were summoned here, Mizukage-sama."

Yagura eyed the blue-haired boy warily before answering. "Sotaro, Mineo."

'Grid-face', or Sotaro, grinned in delight. "You are joining the academy. That's every kid's wish, correct?"

"Yes, but why?"

"You have some guts, questioning us right off the bat. Are you the 'leader' of this group?" 'Cloth-mask', or Mineo, asked.

"There was an unspoken agreement-"

"No there wasn't." Meizu argued.

Harumi made an 'oh' sound. "Right, gotcha," He pretended. "Unspoken," The boy zipped his mouth in pure mockery.

"Your sarcasm is delightful." Meizu said in distaste.

"Why thank you, I appreciate the efforts you put, in trying to insult me."

Gozu flushed in embarrassment as his eye twitched in annoyance. Crossing his arms, he thought._ Why bring this here? Meizu just can't admit defeat, can he?_ He always had to listen to the two exchange insult after insult.

Yagura, despite having two bickering children inside his office, remained impassive, examining them like he was choosing which merchandise to purchase.

Sotaro, Mineo and him already had a long and detailed discussion about the three of them. Both Mineo and Sotaro informed him about three orphans with some 'potential'. He expected three mature teenagers not a pair of doppelgangers and a little _girl_.

Weighing the pros and cons as fast as he could he decided on giving Mineo and Sotaro a _chance_, something ordinary citizens will never get.

"Well, I'll allow it as long as they do well, they won't be eliminated." Yagura said calmly. "Oh, I'm _sorry _I meant they're 'base' would stay unknown. Do we understand each other, _children_?" He threatened. His pride, though will never allow anyone get off so easily.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama," The twins quickly complied and Harumi nodded accepting the 'truce'.

_Train to be one of my soldiers and you will be rewarded. _Yagura gave them a smirk. "You are dismissed."

Once the orphans were out of the building Yagura confronted the sword wielders. "Name, age, date of birth," He said casually while holding a pencil in one hand and supporting his head with the other.

Mineo nodded. "Meizu and Gozu, Age 9, June 6th. Harumi, Age 8, December 31st, same year,"

He wrote on the forms_ 9, 9, 8, 6th, 6th, 31st, male, male..._ "Harumi is a girl, correct?"

"... No, Mizukage-sama. He is a boy." Mineo answered.

"Tsk. That won't do..." He crumpled the form and threw it in the trash. Taking out an empty form he wrote._ Name: Fuyuki. Age: 8. Date of Birth: December 31st. _He answered the rest of the forms and made two copies signing each with his name.

After completing the forms he passed it to Sotaro. "Deliver this to the Academy and the _place_." He bluntly ordered.

Sotaro quickly read through the forms and raised a brow. Yagura noticed this and gave the swordsman a lazy look. "By doing so I am actually _helping _the boy. If he does turn into a useful weapon we wouldn't want any unnecessary fuss about his name, do we?" He let out a long sigh. "Besides changing names hardly ever matter what's important is survival." He narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not; we'll be off now." They proceeded to open the door.

"Remember well, what happens if they don't turn into useful weapons." Yagura reminded them while tapping his fingers on his staff.

"Yes, Yagura-sama," They bowed and closed the door.

Yagura slumped to his chair and scowled._ The things I do to keep them satisfied are never enough is it? Some even dare to insult me. They don't know the half of what I do to keep this place economically 'alive'._

_Missing-nins are increasing add a few more and Kiri would sink. Stealth and speed, hunter-nins are needed. Luckily the Hozuki clan produced another worthy prodigy..._

Yagura smirked._ This village wouldn't sink entirely after all if things work out the way I planned it._

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four people is suffering from a mental illness. Look at your 3 best friends. If they're ok, then it's you.**

**~Rita Mae Brown**


	12. Hourglasses and Dusts

**Word count:** 4,612

* * *

\\(- _ - )/|oo0oo|\\( - _ -)/

* * *

'Hideo' intrigued me. He acts the same as always, no matter how messed up or extreme a situation is, he never changed. Even after I 'cut' my connections with Danzo, he didn't change.

_Not fair. _I whined, inwardly._ Danzo's got a loyal minion while all I have closest to a sidekick is Gai._

I don't hate the kid, really, his personality's just overwhelming that I can't stand being around him for two hours without needing to 'get fresh air' a couple of times before excusing myself. He's a good friend but... _Never mind, off topic. _

"Just a few more miles to go." 'Hideo' reassured.

My expression pained. "Do we really need to?" I asked, whispering.

"We don't have much of a cho-"

"We can stop here for the night." A voice interrupted. "When the sun rises we head out."

"Yes, sir." The three of us answered.

Hiruzen is in a state of 'panic' because the casualties were increasing and he wanted to make sure that civilians would get protection 24/7, even if it meant sending a team outside the village to get support/back-up. Our team was chosen to head towards Hacho Village to convince the leader to aid Konoha civilians.

The Hacho village is located at the outskirts of the Land of Fire. If they agree to let some villagers stay then Hiruzen and the Konoha-nins wouldn't need to worry about the civilians anymore. Danzo even added to ask them for some military strength, with Hiruzen's uncertain approval of course.

I didn't want a small village to get involved in this war but, apparently, we have no choice but to listen to the Hokage. _Sometimes I question Hiruzen's decisions._

Whenever Danzo is around he always seems unsure, which is smart but it takes away the crowds reassurance. Not a good strategy for a leader but understandable... _Well, it's understandable in _**my **_eyes._

"Hideo-sensei, do we really need to?" I asked again, whispering.

He frowned. "I know what you're thinking, but it's the Hokage's orders and we need to follow it." He explained ruffling my hair.

I sulked. Not because I can't do anything about the matter but because 'Hideo' confuses me to no end._ How is he keeping up his act? And, why do I still, _**kind of**_, trust him?_ ... All right, I still **completely **trust him. _Why?_

While 'Hideo' and Shinji-taicho sets up camp, Arashi and I took care of setting the traps. We placed twenty trigger bombs, forty senbon rain traps and about ten poisonous kunai traps.

"These traps are sensitive, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Arashi answered. He crossed his arms and placed his head on his palm. "I don't think this is enough to kill anyone." He said with bored sarcasm.

My mouth twitched. "I know. I just hope no animals wander in. Our traps won't only be wasted, innocent wildlife might die too." _I honestly care more for animals than I do to humans. _Animals are innocent even if they sometimes appear like they want to bite your head off.

He nodded thoughtfully and did hand signs. "Genjutsu." He whispered. His chakra spread out and my head throbbed a bit._ I hate genjutsu._

"There. Now any person or animal who comes within a 100 meter radius won't notice the camp." He smiled.

I pouted and looked at him unhappily. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to do genjutsu too." I whined. _It's annoying to see people do something so easily while I, however, don't have a chance at it._

"Then why don't you?"

"Because, I can't concentrate properly and my head hurts when someone nearby casts one." I explained rubbing my head.

"I see... Are you ok? Did I-"

"It's all right, Arashi-senpai." I stopped him.

"You know, calling me 'senpai' isn't necessary." He frowned.

I returned it with a lazy shrug and grabbed his arm. He shook his head in disdain and dragged me back to camp. _It's convenient to have someone guiding you when you're practically sleepwalking._

* * *

Turns out I had to be carried all day until we reached Hacho. Hiruzen already sent a hawk in advance to tell the village leader of our team's arrival, but when we reached the village people eyed us sceptically. Most of them had worried looks on their faces; I must have given them the wrong impression for limping.

The village is surrounded by mountain ranges, like Kiri actually but less 'misty'. The village is shaped like a circle the land is crescent-shaped covered with blue-roofed buildings and a two small ports were built by the big lake.

_Why am I limping?_ Let's just say we had a few 'technical difficulties'.

* * *

_"I regret setting traps for some reason." Arashi screamed at my direction._

_"I wonder why?" I mocked, lazily. "Maybe it's because we have to dodge all the deadly and poisonous weapons then store all of them back in the scrolls. But, since we have the ability to accidentally kill people when doing anything that involves seals Shinji-san has to store them." I said while holding two kunai to deflect the incoming barrage of needles._

_"Arashi-senpai, stay away from the right side." I warned._

_"I know!" He yelped, jumping away from the 'landmine' and barely landing on a tree branch._

I'm glad he casted that genjutsu._ If it weren't for that our campsite would have been the center of attention._

_I groaned._ Remind me why we put up so many traps.

_Deflecting some needles and dodging the rest I started to think of a plan. I jumped and flipped between the trees. If it weren't for the fact that a bunch of deadly weapons are being bombarded at me this would look really good in an action movie._

_Hideo extinguished most of the flames and Shinji calmly collected the weapons while Arashi and I dodged for our lives._

It's like dodge ball but with life threatening, weapons and land mines.

_"Hideo-sensei." I turned to him, a hopeful gleam present in my eyes._ I have an idea but I need some help.

_"Sorry I can't help you, Shinji-san here thinks you two should learn how to take care of this. We won't be doing missions together all the time and someday you might be assigned to go on a mission, alone. So it's best if you learn through experience... Under supervision of course. I'll step in when things get out of hand." Hideo said cheerfully._ A lesson in the middle of the forest. Seriously?

_I sighed. "Arashi-senpai, I might have a plan." I said, yawning afterwards. I did not appreciate waking up in the morning._

_"Whatever it is, just do it! Anything's fine with me!" He demanded, rapidly moving from tree to tree._

_I made my way over to him as fast as I can, avoiding land, and stopped behind him. "Be the meat shield for a while, please. I need a few seconds."_

_"Fine." He unhappily agreed. Frowning, I thought,_ He'll thank me later.

_I focused and did hand signs._ Horse. Snake. Rabbit. Bird.

_After getting enough of chakra to merge with the leaves I controlled them and covered all the traps, which I remembered, and kept the small, dome-like structures in place._

_"Ninja Art: Jail Sphere." I whispered, shakily. Saying the move's name is unnecessary but it helps me remember._

_Panting, I turned to Arashi. "I'll hold some in for a while take care of the others."_

_He nodded and murmured a quick 'Thanks' before moving to the other side._ The traps were still wasted but at least no one got hurt.

_I felt a sting on my thigh. Looking down I saw five senbon sticking out of my clothing. I winced in pain._ Just be glad they're not the poisonous kunai.

_Explosions continued to go off but the damage stayed inside the domes. Before it stopped I released the jutsu, my chakra was almost drained. I felt tired and my lower left side was numb._

_Someone landed beside me. "Finally." He said. "It stopped."_

_I pulled out the needles one by one. "Damn." I dropped the senbon and poked my thigh._ Wake up, we still have a couple of kilometres to go.

_"Need some help?" Arashi asked._

_"Yes." I answered, truthfully._

* * *

_Now that is some serious case of backfire._

It actually sounds ridiculous now that I think about it. Arashi and I had the honour of waiting outside the office doors of the village leader while 'Hideo', Shinji-taicho and the leader talked.

"Arashi-senpai, don't you think it's a bad idea to involve a small village?" I asked him.

"Are you really going to ask about this again? Didn't Hideo-san talk to you about it already?"

"He did but-"

"Look." He stopped me. "The Hokage gave us this mission and as Konoha-nins we have to follow his orders. So unless you're planning on going rogue you have to follows his orders. I know sometimes Hokage-sama's decisions seem... _Surreal _but he's the Hokage for a reason. Learn how to trust, everything will seem easier if you do... And stop asking questions."

_Trust his decisions sure, no problem, I can do that._ "Sorry. I'm just _concerned _they might get attacked."

"That's why they're discussing the matter. I'm sure Hokage-sama wouldn't let that happen." He said. "Stop being a pessimist and try to be more optimistic."_ So I'm actually a reincarnated indecisive pessimist?_

"Op-ti-mis-tic... Positive thoughts."_ There's hardly anything positive happening, really._

"Yeah, it's not that hard. Maybe, instead of thinking about getting attacked you can just be happy for the civilians. They'll be safe here."

"But Shinji-taicho and Hideo-sensei haven't convinced the village leader yet." I pointed out.

"Stop that." He snapped. "What did I just tell you a few seconds ago?"

I frowned. "It's not as easy as you think." _Especially if you know what's going to happen... And if you're being watched by everyone who has the ability to kill you._

He knitted his brows and gave me a look that said._ What do you mean?_

Before he could verbally ask the two jonin walked out of the doors, one smiling the other confused.

"It's creepy to see Shinji-san smile." Arashi whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling as confused as 'Hideo'.

"Gin-san agreed to let some villagers stay but he said they didn't want to join the war."

_That doesn't make sense. If they didn't want to join the war then they shouldn't have accepted the citizens. Oh, wait... _"Right, war has a different definition here."

"War has a different definition here?" I jumped.

Akashi kept looking at me and waited for an explanation.

"Hokage-sama would be happy to hear this. We need to get back as soon as possible." Shinji-taicho said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

We almost made it back to Konoha but instead of safely returning 'home' we were attacked and was forced to redirect the attacking Iwa-nin. We are outnumbered but we worked well with combo techniques.

My clones took care of the others who tried to get close to Konoha using _Ninja Art: Leaf Detonation_. I usually didn't last very long in a fight due to my below-average stamina but the adrenaline is taking my mind off the fact that I'm about to collapse.

_Horse. Tiger. _"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Arashi blew a ball of fire that left a mark on the ground. _Horse. Sheep. _"Wind Release: Wind Blast." I added wind to enhance the assault.

"Dust Cloud Ignition Technique!" We attacked with wind enhanced fire. We got a few ninja's burned and some trees.

A bomb erupted beside us. "Hideo-sensei, we need to put out the fire or else none of us will survive this."

"Go left." He commanded.

_Dragon. Tiger. Hare. _"Wild Water Wave," I blasted water at the area in flames to prevent the small forest fire to spread.

_Horse. Snake. Rabbit. _"Ninja Art: Jail Dome." Leaves swirled around four Iwa-nins and trapped them. Taking out a bomb kunai I threw it at their direction and took them down, injuring some who were in range of the explosion.

_Bird. Rat. _Despite feeling tired I conjured hand signs and continued my assault._ I am not dying here. How many did I manage to get?_

"Tree Leaves Swarm," The trees were deprived of their leaves and the large pile turned into sharp kunai-like weapons. I controlled the leaves to slice any enemy nearby. I watched as a few of them fell to the ground with a thud. _I am not dying here. Not yet! _I clenched my fist._ But I never killed this many before._

A kunai whistled past my head and embedded itself on the ground behind me. Before I could get away it exploded throwing me off my feet. The leaves fell to the ground and wilted. My ears rung from the explosion and didn't notice the Iwa-nin holding a katana.

He said something I couldn't hear then I felt pain on my right shoulder when he slashed. I probably yelped or screamed I wasn't sure. But I felt the pain, it was horrible.

Rolling aside I was again thrown off when the 'ground' I stood on suddenly threw me off. I concentrated chakra to my feet to prevent further damage. I hissed, eyes widening when someone appeared beside me. I braced myself for an attack but found a shadow looming over me. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall."

I grabbed my arm, trying to get rid of the pain. "Thank you, Shinji-taicho."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the enemy and threw a bottle of Blood Increasing Pills at me. He was gone before I could thank him, shaking it off I took one out and ate it. _It tastes like iron. _Hideo threw kunai bombs and scalded some, before finishing them with water release techniques.

"Arashi, take Takeshi and go, I'll hold them off. Report to Hokage-sama as fast as you can, we need to protect the village," He ordered with a stern expression.

Before I could protest Arashi grabbed me by the waist and ran away. "Arashi-senpai, we can't just leave Hideo-sensei." He was silent. "This isn't the way to Konoha." I argued. He didn't respond for a moment. Suddenly, he halted, dropping me harshly.

"Leaf-nins," _She _smirked. Instead of Arashi a woman several feet taller than me stood in his place. _If she's an enemy..._

I automatically returned her smirk. "I didn't know Iwagakure had acting classes for men."_ Speech control skills, don't fail me now._

She chuckled. "That won't work little girl." She shot back with her annoying high-pitched voice.

I gave her a disapproving look. "Apparently, 'adults' are only physically taller and are allowed to know more 'information'. Inside you're still children." Finishing my sentence I threw a kunai bomb at her direction.

She saw it in time and jumped away. "Charming, aren't you? Come with us and we will leave the others alone. What do you say?"

_It's weird how the 'bad guys' in the Naruto-verse are so talkative._ I glared and threw senbon her way. _No wonder they usually lose._

"I guess that's a no, _Kinju_." She smirked.

I forced myself to remain impassive. _Monkey._

"Ninja Art: Leaf Animal Puppets." _Snake. Sheep. Bird. _"Forest Chameleon Technique,"

I distracted her with a group of leaf monkeys to head over to my team.

I saw Arashi, who almost got turned into a human splat, from the corner of my eyes. With an abandoned tanto from an Iwa-nin, I slashed. No matter how disgusting it looked it had to be done. The area looked as horrible as my genjutsu. The ground crumbled. "Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm." Several Iwa-nins slammed their hands to the ground. _How many more are there?_

"They're trying to bury us alive." Arashi said, panicking.

"I can see that. Jump!" I told him. "How many more are left?" I asked, reaching for the branch.

"Less than ten... Thankfully," Hideo answered, wincing.

_If we use a combo attack we could win this. _Water. Wind. Lightning._ Where's Shinji?_

* * *

I slowly limped over to Hideo and checked his pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt a slow pulse. _It's still there. Before the fight ended Hideo got stabbed and is in terrible condition._

I examined his wound._ It looks... Bad. _I carefully took off his flak jacket and sweater to look closely at the wound. Grabbing the medical kit Nono gave me and a water bottle I proceeded to clean his wound. I poured water over the area. He responded with a wince but didn't wake up. _Good, he's still alive._

When everything looked clean enough I brought out the anesthetic and carefully poured some over the wound. This time he groaned in pain his eyes opening a bit before closing again. _This will numb it for a while._ I'm probably not helping much but if it stops the bleeding, then I suppose that's a start._ I owe Rin and Nono for this._

When I finished wrapping his torso with bandages I looked at him. _That should do it for a while. _I observed while taking out a Blood Increasing Pill and throwing one in my mouth._ Still tastes like iron. _Taking out another one I tried my best to make Hideo ingest one. After managing it I glanced at the eerily quiet battlefield.

_There were too strong and too many, 15 chunin maybe? They had tons of bombs and the ground wasn't safe at all._

Looking around I saw parts of the area looking like it's been trampled by a machine. My scrunched up as the smell of blood hit me. _I need to report this to Hiruzen. _I took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

[_Hacho Village agreed but doesn't want to get involved in the war. Iwagakure might attack. Be on guard. Hacho Village might also need some protection._]

[_~Team Shinji_]

Rolling up the paper I did hand signs and created a white-throated needle tail. I untied my forehead protector off my neck and tied the letter tightly at one end and the other on the bird's leg. After making sure that the letter is secure I let the bird go and it disappeared in a second.

_The fight must have attracted attention. _"Takeshi?" I heard someone call.

Turning around, I saw 'Arashi'. I took out two kunai and ran as fast as I can. I tackled him two the ground with one kunai hovering above his chest and the other ready to slit his throat.

"WH-what are you doing?!" He stuttered.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not an enemy." He argued weakly.

"How do I know you're not an Iwa-nin using henge?"

"I'm-"

"What if you're just pretending so I would take you to Konoha with me? Did you really think I was that-?"

"What did I tell you about this? Really! You sound like a lunatic with your conspiracies and unbelievable predictions. Why can't you just think like a normal kid?!" He screamed. _So he is the real one. _His eyes widened. "Damn. I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Sorry..." I said with a frown and got off him._ A normal kid, huh? I can't do that... I'll mess things up even more. _I walked to Hideo and checked on him. _Still alive._

"Hello, hello, Takeshi." I heard a different voice whisper. My eyes widened as I saw a lighter shade of green on the ground._ What. The. Hell?! Why is he here? What if-?_

I whirled around to see Arashi with his head down being held by someone, or something by the arm. "Uh... Zetsu-nii... How did you...?" I shook my head clearing some thoughts away. Looking skeptically at the spiral-faced one I asked. "Who are you?"

"Guruguru," Zetsu answered with a smirk.

I scratched my head. "Nice to meet you? Dang, that was fast... Won't he question me when he wakes up?"

"Loosen up Takeshi-chan; you can lie to a whole village. He won't be much of a problem." He said, waving the matter off. "Did you decide to change your look? I almost didn't recognize you." He said.

"It's a bloody shirt over a mesh shirt and don't say it like that. You sound like a weirdo."

"Fine, what I really meant to say was you're really _'embracing'_ Konoha, aren't you?" He said crossing his arms, still amused.

I looked down at myself. I finally decided to cut my hair. I wore a chunin flak-jacket over my shirt, sweat pants, open-toed shoes, and goggles that hung around my neck. "Bloody and covered in sweat...? And again don't say it like that."

Zetsu grinned in amusement, which looked creepy seeing that he only had half his face and spikes were coming out of his right side. "Madara-sama wanted me to tell you something."

"What is it?" It took me a moment to realize._ They didn't. _"Don't tell me you di-!"

"Whoa! No, no. Not this. We didn't do anything. We're good boys!" Guruguru interrupted shaking his head at maximum speed.

"Good boys?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes. We're good boys, right Zetsu-nii?" He childishly called the other.

"Sure."

I turned to Zetsu. "Why are you here?"

His smirk widened. "Well it's something about that fellow over there." He said pointing at Hideo.

"I know already, he's a member of Root. That's why Danzo isn't pestering me; he has 'his eyes' on me."

"No." He said before his smile faltered a bit. "Why are there shinobi heading our way?"

"I sent a message to Konoha." _If I didn't they would get suspicious._ "Forget that, what do you mean by 'no'?" I demanded.

"Tsk. Guruguru, drop Akumu we need to get out of here." He said with a serious tone._ Zetsu, serious? Hmm, I've never heard that one before._

"Yes, sir," Guruguru complied with a salute and dropped Arashi.

"It's Arashi." I corrected.

"That's great! Expect to be kidnapped in a few days~" He said in a sing-song voice and disappeared underground.

"Eh?"_ I never expected to be warned about my kidnapping._

"Nice meeting you, Takeshi-chan!" Guruguru said cheerfully following after Zetsu.

"O-k?" I blew out air then walked over to Arashi. I grabbed him and tried to wake him up. "Arashi-senpai, wake up." He groaned but didn't awake. I decided to pull him over to where Hideo was.

* * *

Moments later Konoha-nins flooded the area some headed straight to Hacho while others searched for survivors.

"Hello, Takeshi."

"Minato-san, shouldn't you be with your team?" I asked even though I already knew why he's here.

"Yes, I should be with them but they insisted that I go with the back-up team. You have good friends, Takeshi. Do your best to keep them." He said with a wink.

_The three of them, huh...? I wonder how Kakashi reacted to this._ "Did Kakashi explode or freeze?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I would say a bit of both, though he hid it very well."

I nodded. _Of course he did._

A ninja landed beside us. "Minato-san, we found five who are still alive. What do we do with them?"

"We'll take them to Konoha for T&amp;I. Clean the area and make sure no harm will reach Hacho Village." Minato answered.

He nodded and went away to lead a team to Hacho.

I turned to Minato and asked. "Do I need to give you information?"

"No. It's too dangerous to stay here any longer than we need to. The Hokage would also like to hear this personally."

"Okay." I immediately sagged. "In that case..." I yawned. "Can I...?" My eyes closed and I was out.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

_~(Madara's Cave)~_

"Did you tell him?"

"No, not yet, Madara-sama. Shinobi were approaching and we needed to flee," Zetsu answered.

Madara sighed not because of disappointment but because of drowsiness. He tried to get comfortable on his throne.

"But you told him I requested his presence?"

"Of course we did!" Guruguru answered. "Takeshi-chan seems like a good boy. Madara-sama doesn't need to worry about him," the swirly faced clay-man added.

"Good, I need to talk to him as soon as possible," Madara said closing his eyes.

"_Zetsu-nii_, do we get Takeshi now or tomorrow."

"We need to wait for a week so he can get himself 'fixed' before Madara-sama tells him." Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Yey! Our plan is in motion!" Guruguru said cheerfully.

Zetsu grinned at his only companion while he thought. _How much is the Hokage going to reveal after this? __That girl was a nice addition to the Iwa-nin that attacked Takeshi and his team. Good thing she did what she's supposed to do. Too bad she had to be killed. __Although, killing the taller blonde wasn't necessary, what was his name?_

* * *

**Takeshi's P.O.V.**

_~(Konohagakure)~_

_"Takeshi?" I heard a voice I slightly don't like say._

_I turned my head to see Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama..." I greeted._

_"Is it all right if we have a little chat?" He asked._

_I nodded. "Is it about the mission?"_

_He glanced by the window then turned to me. "I'm sorry." He simply said, bowing._

_My eyes widened._ Is he finally going to tell me something? Wait... Holy-! The Hokage is bowing!

_"Hokage-sama, you don't need to do that!" I bolted up waving my arms around._

_"It's necessary child... I haven't been completely honest with you."_

_"You mean about Sakumo-san? I already know what really happened. He came back from a failed mission and everybody started hating him. He started the war, right?" His eyes widened._

_"Konoha-nins are a talkative bunch, aren't they? I heard it from some guys while they were 'walking by themselves'. Don't worry I'm not... Mad, to say the least. I just want to know why they hated him so much." I explained. "And they're saying how could he leave his son, Kakashi? They're the reason he 'left'." I got carried away and presented my frustration._

_"You mean to say... All this time you knew?" He asked incredulously._

_I nodded. "Why is that a bad thing?"_

_He stared. "Hokage-sama?"_ Did I break him or something?

_Smoke suddenly covered him. I coughed and swatted away some smoke with my left hand._ This is not the Hokage._ "Perhaps, I was wrong about you."_

_"Danzo?" He narrowed his eyes and disappeared._ A clone?!

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do.**

**~Isaac Isimov**


	13. Hospital Arrest of Somesort

**Word count: **4,557

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

I bolted up eyes wide. Heavy breathing filled the room. I supported myself and made a small squeak-like sound before my breathing became labored and pained. _Ow, my arm... dream Takeshi is pretty stupid._ I coughed feeling dehydrated. _Water._

I looked at the desk and saw a vase with flowers. Next to it is a glass of water. I reached with my right arm-_Bad idea! _A sharp intake of breath is heard around the room._ So that's why I didn't feel pain, it was just a dream. _Reaching with my other arm, I grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing in one shot.

After downing it I let out a long breath and placed the glass back on the desk. I moved my feet trying to stretch them._ They seem fine only my right arm is 'damaged'. _I threw the covers off and placed my feet on the ground. I slowly walked to the window and opened it to let air in. The sun was hidden by clouds the breeze cooled the room.

Everything was quiet until the door opened and someone shouted. "Gah! Where is he?!"

"Ebisu-san, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me then the bed.

He adjusted his glasses. "Sorry for the sudden outburst. I thought something happened."

"Don't worry its fine."

"Takeshi!" Gai screamed lunging at me with a waterfall of tears.

If it weren't for the two other people behind him I would be tackled. "Gai, calm down and don't get close to him. He just woke up." A brown-haired chunin said.

"Hello. Are you Genma-san?"

"Yes. You should go back to bed before the nurse gets here." I nodded and went back to the hospital bed._ This happened a lot in my old life._

Just as I pulled the covers over, the nurse arrived. She tapped her pen before scribbling on her chart. "Good that you're awake, Kinju-san. You are not to leave for another week; we need to make sure your chakra levels are stable before you go to missions again. Please, try not to move your right arm you have first degree burns and a deep cut."

I winced._ That's unpleasant._ "Thank you, I'll try. How long was I out, ma'am?"

"A week and four days," She bluntly answered before placing the chart on the wall and closed the door. _I guess she's busy?_

"We should tell Kakashi-" Gai said.

"No!"_ I don't need a lecture, you idiot!_

Genma raised a brow at this. "Why not, isn't he your 'brother'?" He said using air quotes.

"Sure he's my 'brother', but that doesn't mean I can listen to him rant about the things I do wrong all day."

"That's understandable." Genma agreed with a nod.

We 'talked' for a couple of minutes. The word awkward is how I describe the 'conversation'.

An eleven year old on bed rest, a hyperactive and dramatic twelve year old, a fourteen year old version of Kakashi, who is slightly less dedicated on following the rules, And a brown haired fifteen year old who puts senbon in his mouth instead of straw._ Weird group._

"Gai, what are you doing?"

He ignored me and instead frantically looked through his bag._ Where did that come from?_

"Aha!" He exclaimed, holding up a black book. He held it in front of me. "Here you go, Takeshi. This is from... Jiraiya-san? I think was his name."

A bead of sweat went down Ebisu's head. "Are you saying that you got that from someone who you thought was 'Jiraiya-san', the Toad Sage, but you're not sure if he was a henged enemy yet you accepted the book?"

"Yes." Gai answered happily. Before I had the chance to hold it Ebisu grabbed the book from Gai.

"Ebisu-san is there something wrong?" I asked._ What is wrong with him?_

"Ebisu, relax maybe it's just a book he published called... 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'? I've heard about it from some civilians." Genma said, adjusting the senbon in his mouth._ I don't think putting weapons in your mouth is safe but it's a canon thing, so I'm leaving it alone._

"We can never be sure. We don't know if this is a trigger trap and we cannot take any chances. He is already incapacitated if he gets any more damage we will surely hear from his 'brother'." He said opening the book and flipping through pages.

I looked at him flatly. "Your concern is flattering but I wouldn't say _incapacitated_. I can handle myself." I said, annoyed.

Genma snickered at my reply while Ebisu continued to ignore me and flipped through the pages. He froze and turned red. "I-I... T-This is inappropriate! Kinju, I-I d-don't... Y-You shouldn't read this." He stuttered closing the book shut.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He walked over to Gai and whacked him on the head with the book. "Where did you get this?" He asked furiously.

"I already told you, I got it from Jiraiya-san." Ebisu grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.

"I don't believe you! One of the Sannin would never tolerate and, or own such inappropriate books, let alone give it to children! This is unacceptable!"

_I think I know what 'book' that is. Jiraiya must have given Gai a draft or something._

Genma rolled his eyes at his teammates and picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Stopping at a page his eyes widened and the senbon fell from his mouth. "What the hell?!" He whispered, incredulously.

I snorted. "What is it can I see?" I asked innocently.

He turned to me with the same expression and asked. "How old are you?"

"Eleven." He threw the book in a garbage can and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You see that book in the garbage can?" I nodded. "I know I'm a stranger but listen to me when I say... Don't show any interest in that. You're too young to read those."

"Genma is right." Ebisu agreed glaring at Gai.

"Just wait eight more years before you do, understood?" He said patting my head.

"Ok!" I nodded._ Genma seems like a cool guy to hang out with._

"W-What?! Genma that's not what you're supposed to say." Ebisu let go of Gai and went over to me. "Don't listen to him. **Never **show interest in those things."

I made a face and said. "Someday you're going to be a pervert."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed and comically fell to the ground.

I laughed at him. _Gai's team is not as boring as I thought and they seem helpful for future plans. Ebisu will get close to Konohamaru, connecting him to the Hokage. _I looked at Genma. He had a new senbon in his mouth._ I don't know much about him... He's a side-character, but maybe..._ Finally I turned to Gai._ I was right about making him my 'friend'._

"This is the most interesting hospital visit I've ever had." I blurted out.

Gai looked confused. "What do you mean? You've only been admitted twice."

"A lot can happen in three days." I answered before the door slammed open. "Hello, Kakashi. Care to join the, uh... Small gathering?"_ And the human rule book appears. 'Konoha-nins are a talkative bunch.' Even if it was from my dream it's true. Messages spread fast._

"Genma-san, please-" Kakashi began before Genma cut him.

"Way ahead of you, let's go guys." He said dragging a slightly beat up Gai.

When the door closed-

"You could have died," he started.

"Either way, Kakashi, it's going to happen. We're ninjas, shit happens. Just be happy I didn't break a leg."

"You should have been more careful," he argued.

"I was," I frowned.

"You said you won't get hurt as long as you're near a tree, because it's your 'home base'," he pointed out.

"Well, I was wrong and you're over reacting," I admitted._ Cut me some slack I said that when I was half asleep._

"I am not over reacting, I am concerned."

"Sounds the same to me," I said before the door slammed open once again.

"Please, stop slamming the door," I whined.

"We_ ***pant*** _caught up._ ***pant***_," Obito collapsed near the bed while Rin smiled and said a quick 'good morning' while placing new flowers on the vase.

Kakashi changed his composure and crossed his arms, acting calm and collected.

"_Tch, calm and collected,_" I mumbled in English.

Kakashi glared._ I will break that code._

I arrogantly smirked in return._ I would like to see you try, and fail every time._

Kakashi had always been paranoid whenever I get back from missions. Now that I'm in the hospital he's even worse... This makes me think twice about letting Madara 'take care' of Obito and letting Rin die. Once they leave the picture who knows how much Kakashi is going to freak out.

"Takeshi, you're awake._ ***pant*** _Finally_... ***pant***_ Do you have water?"

"I **had **some." _Speaking of Obito going away... It's almost time._

* * *

_**~The Next Day**_

"Good morning, child. I would like to have a chat with you."

I bowed. "Of course, Hokage-sama, Is this about the mission?"

"Partially-" Before he finished a messenger hawk appeared by the window sill. He sighed. "This will just be a minute; you don't mind waiting do you?"

"No, not at all take your time, Hokage-sama. It helps me learn patience." I answered.

He smiled and went to read the letter. I drummed my fingers while waiting for the Hokage to finish writing._ Why is he answering letters in a hospital? And in front of a 'kid'?_

He finished the letter and tied it to the leg of a hawk. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to me. "I apologise for this. The village has been busy these past few days."

"Iwa,"

"Yes, but that's not what I planned to say. First I'm here to tell you that Arashi and Hideo are fine. They're awake but still in bed rest, like you."

I smiled. "What about, Shinji-taicho?"

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it." He said sadly.

Frowning, I made a mental note, reminding myself to visit his family._ This is my fault again isn't it?_

"Don't worry I took care of everything, his sacrifice was not wasted. We managed to capture 4 Iwa-nins; they are currently at T&amp;I."

I nodded. "Hokage-sama, I've been wondering... Why would you send the civilians to Hacho? If they left Konoha their lives will be in even more danger."_ Why didn't I realize this before?_

"I knew you would ask that. I know there was a risk at sending your team on a mission yet I still did." He admitted with a sigh. "Iwagakure for example wants to use you against the village they plan on feeding you with lies." He paused.

_Iwagakure wants to capture me and feed me with lies... Kind of makes me want to hear the lies. Some 'liars' lead you to the truth, like Hideo._

"I never planned on sending civilians to Hacho Village. As you said earlier their lives are already in danger, sending them outside would get them killed. Truthfully, it was Hacho who stepped forward and called for help." _Why?_

"We needed to check on Hacho Village and its neighbouring ally Tonika Village. They reported unknown chakra signatures lurking the towns. I thought your team was the best to send because the four of you have a low profile with you only slightly higher than Shinji..." He frowned.

_Slightly higher profile... How the hell?_ "Why keep it a secret from Arashi and I?" I asked.

"You're not allowed to know about this because you might 'spread the word'. Don't take this the wrong way, I trust you both, but the elders are _extremely _cautious." He explained.

"I understand this is classified information, for your convenience I won't ask any other questions concerning the villages." The Hokage smiled.

_Hacho and Tonika aren't ringing any bells so they're fine._

"But there is one thing I would like to clarify, if you don't mind."

"Go on,"

"If the elders don't trust us then why are you telling **me **this?"

"It's just to let you know what's happening. You are joining the Anbu unit after partaking in the jonin exams. So I might as well give this information in advance. Whether you pass the test or not you'll still wind up in the Anbu unit."

"Oh..."

Another messenger hawk landed on the window sill. The Hokage sighed and stood up. "Well I'll be off now. You don't need to report anything to me; I already asked Hideo and Arashi."

I nodded. "Can I visit them?"

He thought about it for a while but walked to the door and grabbed the knob before answering. "Make sure the nurse doesn't catch you. You are still 'grounded'. 121 and 134," And the door closed.

I sighed deeply and slowly fell on my bed. _Anbu... I almost forgot. Why does Iwa want me, though? I'm getting the feeling Hiruzen is going to dodge that one._

An idea suddenly popped into my head. _I'll talk to Hideo, he's an enemy but he gives good advice._

* * *

_~(Kirigakure)~_

_Brain *flip*_

_The Brain- an organ that serves as the center of the nervous system, It is located in the head close to the primary sensory organs for such senses as vision, hearing, balance, taste, and smell. *flip*_

_The Cerebral Cortex- the largest part, is estimated to contain 15–33 billion neurons. Each of the neurons is connected by synapses to several thousand other neurons._

_These neurons communicate with one another by means of long protoplasmic fibers called axons._

_The Axons- carry trains of signal pulses called action potentials to distant parts of the brain or body targeting specific recipient cells. *flip*_

_Physiologically, the function of the brain is to exert centralised control over the other organs of the body._

"I never noticed this before but the brain is like a parasite and the human body is its host."

"Excuse me?" Gozu asked.

"Nothing, I'm just taking verbal notes."

"Yeah, but what do parasites and brains have in common?"

"The parasite controls the host same as the brain does to human bodies. See here, page 138," I cleared my throat. "_Physiologically, the function of the brain is to exert centralised control over the other organs of the body_. The brain controls all bodily functions, breathing, eating, getting hungry, feeling cold, and everything else. So I just thought..." I let my voice trail off then continued reading.

"Right," he slowly nodded his head. "How did you come up with that?"

"It's called spontaneous thinking."

"Why do you think about stuff like that?"

"I'm bored."

"Hey guys," Meizu called.

We both turned to him. confusion evident in our faces, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine I just have a _question_. Why are you still awake? It's almost 'lights out' time." He asked with an annoyed tone and a scowl.

"Suzumo-sensei said we had to research the internal organs we got for tomorrow's 'report'," I answered. "And since when do you follow the rules?"

Meizu ignored my question and asked. "They expect us to write about the internal organs? That's gross!"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes.

The twins and I are academy students. _How?_ Simple, Grid-face and Cloth-mask: At first I didn't mind them knowing about our 'training'. But it just happened, one trip to the Mizukage's office with Cloth and Grid then suddenly we're students and we live in an apartment.

I don't even know why they 'enrolled' us, but I decided to just go with it._ It's not every day a swordsman or two acts nice._

_Everything has a price though._ The price wasn't specified but I'm pretty sure putting us in the academy is already a one-way ticket to death by decapitation:_ Or something gore-y like that._

How _nice _of the Mizukage, giving us a small room in the 'orphanage'. Unlike Nono's it had cursing, violent pranks, middle of the night screaming, and mealtime roughhousing._ A face to the palm will never be enough to present my frustration._

"What's your internal organ?" I asked casually. _Current lesson: Human Internal Organs. _They said the class was only for first-year students._ I guess hunter-nins are in demand._

"I got the spleen," Gozu said.

"My paper says bile duct... what is a bile duct?!"

I shrugged, uncaring. "That's why you're supposed to do research on it."

He scratched the back of his neck. "So far, I hate the academy. When are we going to learn how to use weapons and do spars?" Meizu whined.

"_Before you learn how to kill you must first learn the basic one-hit kill methods. _Meaning we have to learn which parts are lethal when damaged, like the spleen for example. One stab is enough to kill, add poison and _bam _he or she is dead in a minute," I explained.

I took out a piece of paper with notes on _'The Importance of the Bile Duct'_. "Lucky for you I thought ahead," Not that I wanted to do his homework or anything. I just needed both of them to be in the same grade as me so I wouldn't lose the two pillars that stabilise my so-called _'Temple of Sanity'_.

"Now listen... interlobular bile ducts, intrahepatic bile ducts, left and right hepatic ducts, common hepatic duct, cystic duct, common bile duct, pancreatic duct-"

"What the hell are those, _Fuyuki_?"

I rolled my eyes and threw a book at him. "Read," I commanded with a deadly glare. "I have not been accustomed to the name Fuyuki just yet so calling me that would be much appreciated."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"It doesn't matter," I looked around and noticed my missing dog. "Where's Kiiro?"

"**EEEEEEEEKKKKK!**" a girl squealed.

"**KYAAAAAA!**" another copied.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" The third joined.

"I think he's in the girl's bathroom," Gozu said.

"Lucky mutt," Meizu said under his breath.

Gozu and I raised a brow at him as if to say _'are you serious?' _He returned it with an uncaring shrug.

"I'll go get him," he announced opening the door.

Neither of us stopped him. "He... is going to get beat up... badly," Gozu said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'm not helping him."

"Me either and besides," he copied Meizu's slouch and said, "That's gross!" he mocked.

I laughed.

* * *

**3rd person's P.O.V.**

_(Konohagakure, Hospital)_

Room 134, inside rests a jonin level ninja known as Sugiyama Hideo. Hideo as seen by Takeshi had short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Though in truth he- _***knock* *knock* *knock***_

A few knocks were heard from the door. "Come in." The door slowly opened and from behind it emerged a certain silver-haired boy.

"Hello Kakashi, what brings you here?" Hideo greeted.

The boy bowed respectfully before replying. "Good morning, Sugiyama-san. I just wanted to ask you some things, if you don't mind."

Hideo inwardly scowled but kept a happy smile intact. "Did the Hokage send you?"

"No." Kakashi answered, not quite understanding why Hideo would ask that. "I'm having trouble with Takeshi and since he's pretty close to you I thought..." Kakashi looked away and forced the rest of the words out. "Maybe you could _help _me."

Kakashi didn't feel comfortable asking other people for help but he really wanted to know what's going on inside his golden-eyed friend's head. Truthfully he was quite jealous of Hideo because Takeshi seems to talk to him and only him.

The jonin motioned for Kakashi to continue. "When he started training with his first sensei he's quite temperamental and is sometimes impolite, so I was always against the idea of him having a sensei. But now that he's with you he's slowly going back to normal, which I am very thankful for because it's what I always wanted."

"If what you wanted to happen is coming true then what exactly is the problem?"

"Whenever I try to do something nice he always has that look... As if he couldn't believe I'm _helping_. I don't understand why." Kakashi stayed stoic, but Hideo saw through the act and saw a person desperate for answers.

He sighed._ One advice wouldn't be so bad._ "Kakashi, this is what I think. But before that, I want you to know that this is just my opinion. I'm not a mind-reader like the Yamanaka this is just what **I **think, understood?" Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Now, from the things Takeshi told me I've noticed that you, um... Don't get along well with most people. Obito and Gai downright annoy you. Rin annoys you too, though I don't quite understand why. Minato also annoys you-"

"No he doesn't." Kakashi argued.

"Takeshi says he could feel the annoyance flowing out of you whenever Minato doesn't send you on a mission at least once a week."

Kakashi remained silent. The observation was true, he couldn't deny it. But being counterproductive is a something Hatake Kakashi will never do.

_To child prodigies keeping friends as friends is harder than killing._ Hideo thought. "The point is he's seeing a new 'side' of you and he thinks that you are supposed to fit that personality that he sees. In simpler words you need to reassure him that you're still the same even though you act that way now."

"Are you sure?"

Hideo nodded. "During my time with Takeshi he said quite a few things that had bothered me. Like for instance, he sometimes questions Hokage-sama's orders and his own loyalty to the village. I try my best to stir him away from that path and until now it's still a working progress. But in all honesty, when Takeshi said he didn't trust you I was... Not sure if I heard him right. He said you two have known each other since you were a year old, so the claim didn't really sit right with my mind."

"He said what?" Kakashi couldn't believe what Hideo said._ Have I changed so much that even Takeshi doesn't know what to think of me? _He thought.

Hideo raised a suspicious brow. "You mean he never talked to you about it?"

"No." Kakashi answered, still baffled by the news.

"I thought for sure he was going to talk to you, he said he would." Hideo thoughtfully looked at the ceiling.

Kakashi buried his head in his hands. "When did he say that? And why?" He asked as calmly as possible but with frantic concern, still clear in his voice.

"It's been a while... 2 years, I think. He said you were so wrapped up with the rules... Do I really need to explain further? It speaks for itself, really."

"What does following the rules have to do with-?" His eyes again widened as realisation hit him. Kakashi did his best to walk calmly out of the room.

"Wait, Kakashi," Kakashi stopped but didn't turn around. "Maybe you should talk to him when he's outside the hospital. He needs rest, making him think too much wouldn't help his recovery."

Kakashi murmured a quick 'Thank you' before closing the door.

Hideo sighed. Turning to the window he rolled his eyes and scowled._ Why do children always get the bad end of everything?_

Looking around, he saw nothing but white walls and two doors, one to the hallway and one to the rest room. _7 years isn't enough, no matter how many years I'm given it's never enough. The things I do to keep the village safe._ He thought.

Facing the window, he remembered. _Oh right, I have to talk to my little student. Danzo-sama would want me to keep him on our side._ _Poor child being used as bait to lure in Iwa, why must this happen?_

* * *

**Takeshi's P.O.V.**

_What do Uchiha Madara and Shimura Danzo have in common?_

_They both have strange ways of helping. _Madara started the eye of the moon plan to 'save the world from misery' while Danzo trains children to become his personal drones to 'protect the village with their lives'._ They both wanted to be the Hokage. _And finally, _they are both manipulative bastards._

Now imagine both of them tailing you, recording everything you do and just downright stalking you._ Tough life..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened slowly and a head of cream coloured hair popped in with a grin. "Hello, my little student. How's your day?"

"Fine...? Hideo-sensei, shouldn't you be in your room?" I asked feigning concern._ How convenient. I thought I had to walk all the way across the hall._

"Oh come on, can't I just visit you? And besides it's boring in there." He complained childishly.

"I know what you mean." I agreed._ Hospitals remind me of the past... I don't like them. _"When do you get out?"

"Thursday, you're being discharged the same day, correct?" He asked sitting by the chair. I nodded. "Great, after we get out of here let's train."

"Huh, but I thought we're supposed to rest?"

"They said they'll let us out when we can already handle missions. So training is technically fine." Hideo argued.

Because of that I couldn't help but say, "You remind me of someone, sensei."

"Do I? Oh well, irony at its best." He said cheerfully.

"We should probably eat before we train." I said with a grin._ 'Hideo' is still the same... Hiruzen is keeping secrets and Danzo is still spying. What to do? Plans... I've got close to none._

"Sure thing, we go to the dango shop first." Hideo announced.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Who are we going to drag with us this time?"

"Nobody," He answered with a smile.

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past.**

**~George Orwell**

* * *

**A/N: **Humor is not my main genre but sometimes I **try **to lighten things up... Then drastically change the fanfic's aura in the next chapter. _How are Gai, Ebisu and Genma? In other words, are they OOC or just fine? _Whoa, someone found my fanfic. _sonyat_ ma'am, you have outdone yourself. Thanks for noticing all of those things.


	14. Filler: The Life of a Rogue Heiress

**A/N: **You don't need to read this if you don't want to.

**Word count:** 878

* * *

\\( - _ -)/|oo0oo|\\(- _ - )/

* * *

Ena, the heiress of the **Kinju**, and **Uzumaki **Mito are childhood **friends**. Then several years later the **tragic **things started to happen. A certain **Senju **decided to make an **appearance** and Ena felt jumpy and bubbly when he's around. Mito never knew of her friend's **attraction **to Hashirama and thought nothing of the weird reddish tint on Ena's cheeks.

**Years **and years later Mito and Hashirama announced their **marriage**. Ena was crest-fallen. She wanted both her friend and love to be **happy**, but in a different way, where **she **is also happy.

Ena failing to keep both her friend and **one-sided love** she attempted to **eliminate **the Uzumaki and Senju. Going by the statement _if I can't have my happiness then they shall all share my despair_. For suggesting the destruction of both clans and for accusing them of **false **'crimes' she was shunned by her people.

Filled with **anger **she ran away with an attempt to work on her own, meeting a **depressed **Madara during the process. Ena offered her help in **defeating **Hashirama and Tobirama, Madara accepted her help when she **insisted **that she wanted '**revenge**'.

Madara showed up, with Ena secretly working with him. While he confronted Hashirama and Tobirama, Ena is **hidden**, disguised as a pile of **leaves **inside his kunai pouch. At the right moment she attacked them and managed to **slightly **injure them. But the battle was **halted **when Madara fell to the ground, with the turn of events; Ena hid herself and watched as Madara accepted the **truce**.

Furious with him she, again, ran away. She watched as **Konohagakure **is formed. She watched as Hashirama and Mito got married. She could have **stopped **it but she can't kill them. **Happiness **is all she wanted but, in her eyes, she was deprived of it.

**One **night in the middle of the forest she was visited by Madara. He offered her to come back but she **refused**.

"This is what you call peace? Peace can never exist in this world, _Uchiha-sama_. You have a weak spot and Senju hit it dead center. Foolish man," She turned away from him, her long black hair swaying in the wind. "Speak to me once you are **enlightened**." After one **last **look with her golden eyes she vanished.

**Several **years later the historical **battle **between Madara and Hashirama happened. Ena watched everything happen from the Kyubi to the wooden dragons, from the **beast **ball to the sword piercing Madara's chest.

With a deep sigh she watched as the Kyubi was **sealed **inside Mito before heading towards Uzushiogakure. Without Madara she doesn't have anyone to help her reach her **goals**. She decided to **return **to the village. Relatively moving slowly she would stop once in a while; she's not in any **hurry**. No one would care.

Before stepping foot in the village she saw Madara and stopped, looking **surprised **by the sudden appearance. He had a clay-like substance inside his body. Speechless beyond comparison she uttered the words. "I suppose that's a new way of healing; placing unsanitary objects inside your wound."

Madara glared at the woman. "Unsanitary or not it kept me alive and that's all that matters."

"Clearly, the great Uchiha cannot accept defeat and found a way to escape death." She mocked.

Madara continued to glare at her with his arms crossed. "Are you testing my patience?"

"I never planned on it." She answered.

"Do you have a death wish, _Kinju-hime_?"

"No I already have my death scheduled, _Uchiha-sama_." Was her answer, before walking away.

"Stop," Madara ordered.

Turning into leaves and reforming beside a tree she placed her hands inside her kimono's sleeves. "Are you here to admit you're wrong about 'peace'?"

"Partially, you are right about peace... But, I have found a way to achieve an eternity of peace."

"I can see that we need to take you to a medic-nin who specializes in the function of the human brain. Peace cannot be gained, it never will be."

"You are wrong." Madara insisted.

"There is a saying I believe _Play with fire and suffer its consequences_." She said before her feet and hands turned into **dead **leaves.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked, suspiciously.

"Death brings peace to those who deserve it. Reincarnation brings life to those who suffer. Life brings misery to every person. Remember this when you fail, Madara." She said before she disappeared completely. She wanted to return home to die at her **homeland**.

* * *

\\( - _ -)/|oo0oo|\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**_From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone._**

**_~Edgar Allan Poe_**

* * *

**A/N: **This is a way of saying thanks to _BakaAndTensaiProductionz _for the drawing of Takeshi, which I am using as the cover.

**Renegade for Life-** If you like _self-inserts_, _messing with Iruka_, _humor_, and _Anko _then go check out this fanfic by "Baka-chan". **Warning:** It contains cussing and craziness, the good kind... I think.


	15. Konoha Mokujin

**Word count: **4,411

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

Thursday came and I was discharged with Hideo and Arashi but before meeting with them I decided to look for Jiraiya. On my way I passed the K.I.A. Stone so I decided to stop by for a while. I kneeled in front of it and searched for my father's name._ Kinju Yukimaru. Is that even his real name?_

Looking at the stone, I groaned._ Why couldn't I have been born during the same year as Konoha rookies or even Team Gai?_ _The universe really wants me to see the flip side of this 'inspirational' world, doesn't it?_

_Why does everything need to be complicated? Right now things aren't canon and I even have to clear out this Kinju and Hokage thing... Iwa wants me for a reason, could it be that they know something about my clan?_

"Sometimes lies lead you closer to the truth than the truth itself. What a messed up concept. Dad, are you hearing this? It's pretty dumb." I said to the stone as if someone were really there. _Yukimaru or not, it doesn't change anything, he's still my father._

"I see we meet again. You seem to like this spot." Someone behind me said._ Is this a meeting place or what?_

I turned and gave the speaker a smile. "Hello Orochimaru-san, nice to meet you again... Although, I'm pretty sure this is only the third time we've met."

"A meeting is a meeting it is always counted no matter how short or long it is." He replied._ I have no time for Orochimaru I have bigger things to worry about._ "Why are you here, Takeshi-kun?" He asked.

"I'm visiting my dad. Apparently having your name on this makes you a hero... You can't live through the glory though because, well you're dead. This makes me wonder the purpose of this stone. No one would even remember every single person here, not everybody cares, you can visit their grave at the cemetery every day, and if you care a lot about the person you wouldn't need a stone to remind you that you really do care."

Orochimaru smirked. "You say a lot during our meetings."

"I don't talk much but when I do it would either be long and informative or long and indistinguishable. Sorry if it bothers you... Wait... You have a choice to whether listen to what I'm saying or not, right?" I didn't give him time to answer I just continued and went with the most possible answer. "If so then why exactly do you listen, Orochimaru-san?"

"I am interested in knowing what goes on in children's mind, so I tend to listen as long as I find their verbally proclaimed thoughts worth listening to."

"Like a survey of personal childish reflections? That sounds cool. Am I part of it?" I asked._ They all had to start with children didn't they...? Wait, did Orochimaru already start his experiments?_

"You could say that."_ Well damn, just my 'luck'._

"Hey Orochimaru-san, you know what would help with that?" He shot me with an amused look, which made the hairs at the back of my neck jump straight up. "You could have a genin team then you could record their daily thoughts and complaints. But watch out because I'm pretty sure it would be mostly complaints about D-rank missions."

He chuckled. "I do, in fact, have a genin team."

My eyes widened. "Really?"_ A genin team... I don't know who they are but I do know Orochimaru's not lying. _"Can I meet them?"_ Who are the unlucky squirts who get to spend every single day of their genin lives with the creepy snake dude?_

"Isn't that a bit too much to ask, Takeshi-kun?" He asked slyly.

I shrugged. "Not really, it's just curiosity at its best and or worst. Curious minds often don't have happy endings but without them we also wouldn't have 'chakra' or a village, much less a simple community. Simple is never the goal of the human mind. Oh hey, 'curiosity' that should be the main topic for children."

As he tilted his head to the side, his smirk widened. "I might consider another meeting, _Kinju-kun_."

I gave him a confused look but before I could ask Hideo flickered beside me. "There you are Takeshi. I thought you said we would train after we get discharged from the hospital?"

"Sorry I was just looking for Jiraiya-san I wanted to return this." I said as I fished out Jiraiya's book from my pouch. "I don't know what's in it because Genma-san told me not to open it until I'm 19."

"Really let me see that." I handed it to Hideo. As he flipped through the pages he made 'u-huh' and hissing sounds, before slamming it shut. "Good that you listened to him. It has bad grammar, someone should proof read it. Also, this inappropriate for children, how did you get this?" He asked._ It is a draft! But how could Jiraiya mistake it for his 'Gutsy Ninja' book._

"Gai gave it to me. He said Jiraiya-san asked him to give it to me so I would have something to read while I was in the hospital. But I guess there was a mix up." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Are you sure this is from Jiraiya-san?"

"That's what Gai said."

"I could give back to him, if you want." Orochimaru offered.

I was surprised but happy. "Really? Thanks Orochimaru-san, you're the best." I said with a smile._ I can't believe I just said that._ I took the book from Hideo and gave it to him but hesitated. "You don't mind?"

He chuckled. "I offered _help_, didn't I?"

"I guess... Thanks again, though. I'll make it up somehow."

"Wonderful." He said as he accepted the book. Conjuring the _ram _hand seal, he was gone in a second. _Damn... I just screwed my life even more, didn't I?_

"Takeshi, aren't you forgetting something?" Hideo's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh right, let's go to training ground 4!"

"No we're going to the dango shop first." He said running as fast as he can towards the shop.

Most of the time I would argue but I can't say no to dango... Unless, it's poisoned, of course.

* * *

The jutsu whirled around as the chakra took the shape of the ball. Kakashi just showed me his incomplete Rasengan. It took him exactly 6 months, to successfully create the A-rank technique, with personal tutoring from Minato and a bit from Jiraiya.

At first when he showed me the jutsu I was tempted to say,_ Took you long enough_, but decided against it when he said, "Wind is one of your elements... do you want me to teach you?"_ Now, who could say no to that?_

I started learning the Rasengan while Kakashi started to modify the technique. I suggested the idea and he became fully engrossed with it.

Before we started training I made him promise to keep our 'operations' a secret just until he becomes a jonin. My reasoning,_ It would attract to much unwanted attention_. Imagine what people would say,_ Two, 11-year-old chunins practising and modifying an A-rank technique, unsupervised? Well damn, let's send them to T&amp;I!_

People often call us 'prodigies' but I would say something like this is crossing the line, maybe were not allowed to modify dangerous, high-level techniques, like the Rasengan. _Maybe the technique was exclusive to the Hokage, Anbu, Jiraiya and Team Minato, meaning I'm not supposed to know about it, yet._

In other words,_ I might get caught and there is no way I am going to T&amp;I, Madara will kill me if they see my memories and I can't let them know about the future or my old life._

Kakashi told me to recreate the Rasengan first before trying 'lightning ball' because it would make learning it easier, not that he already figured out how to make the thing he calls 'lightning ball'.

Channelling the chakra needed was a piece of cake, shaping the technique however is taking a while. I was trying to shape chakra, which was a lot harder than turning your hand to an alternative Taser.

Thankfully, Kakashi was nice enough to act as a sensei and is teaching me how to make the Rasengan.

Although, truth be told, babies can't teach babies and Kakashi's not exactly teacher material, and he never will be.

So far, all I can do is stare intensely at my palm like an idiot waiting for something to happen.

* * *

I did my best and followed all the steps, but Kakashi and I watched as my hand was engulfed with visible chakra, once again.

We sighed in frustration. "Maybe I need something to help me practice shaping the technique." I suggested.

"Why not try spinning it?" I made a face._ How is that helpful? _Two seconds later Kakashi gave up in explaining. "Wait here, I'm going to get something that might help." He said going towards his house.

I again concentrated my chakra and made it visible. It danced around my hands I glared at it as my finger twitched, looking as if it wanted to shape it like clay.

Kakashi came back with a balloon. "Here try moving the air inside it would help memorize the way you manipulate your chakra." I accepted it and examined the object. "Well...? Aren't you going to try it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I will, but before that tell me how you managed to make the Rasengan?" I asked.

"Like this-" He held up his hand and in a few seconds a sphere made of chakra glowed. "-see?"

"You are not a very good teacher." I dropped bluntly.

"Say all you want, I'm not planning on becoming a sensei." He countered.

"Ah yes, when you do become a sensei I will remind you of this day, okay?"_ Look at little Kakashi, he never fails to jinx his future._

He tilted his head then sighed. "Just try this it will help, though it might still take you six months or maybe a whole year."_ He clearly has too much faith in me... whatever, I'll take it._

I only nodded in reply and started to shape the balloon to a circle.

It took a while to get the air to spin the way I wanted it to, but later on it worked out just fine.

"Hey Kakashi," I called not daring to look away from the elastic. "How long am I supposed to do this?"

"As long as you need to memorize the flow and shape," He answered.

"Thanks," I said, concentrating my chakra.

The balloon occasionally turned into an oblong and I tried my best to keep it shaped like a perfect circle. I imagined circular motions and the balloon slowly spun and hovered over my palm.

"Damn it, stop spinning," I complained. "Only the air inside is supposed to spin."

**_*pop*_**

The anger got a hold of my concentration, resulting in the popping of the balloon.

I flinched. "It's been a while since I last heard a balloon pop," I rubbed my ears. "It didn't sound as loud, the last time."

Kakashi laughed at me. "You should have been more careful... maybe we need an adult."

"Says the guy who electrocuted himself," I said in a low voice. "Kakashi, you are unknowingly insulting me whenever you bluntly flaunt the words 'we need an adult'." I said, trying to make him laugh.

I always insisted that I was mentally an adult, but when I claimed it he took it as a joke. _We can go by the 'saying', it's funny because it's true._

It still works, he laughed, and it sounded real. "I wish I can go back to the time when we were still toddlers."

I made a face. "You want to do potty training all over again?"

He smiled. "I want to repeat everything, when we were kids fooling around was normal, but now it's not an option." His features, though hidden under a mask, visibly saddened. "Don't you want to repeat everything?"

_No, I'm not going back to being a weak and vulnerable child. I'm getting closer my original age, I can almost feel 'normal'. I'm physically becoming an adult, I'm about to join Anbu, I'm about to start my plans, people will start taking me seriously-_

"Takeshi," The name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking at the bird that flew by.

"You seem uncomfortable with the idea. What were you thinking of?"

It took me a few seconds to think of the right words to say. "Why do you want to do a repeat?" Kakashi blinked in surprise at my dead tone. "Is it because of Sakumo-san and dad?"

I am a cruel person, bringing up a sensitive topic in the middle of a happy conversation._ But if I don't then who else will 'Kashi-nii' turn to?_

He doesn't want help from the Hokage nor does he consider talking to Minato. So, what better way to make him start talking than his 'childhood friend' asking him about the matter?_ Not a good plan but really, what else can I do? Hug him or something?_

He lowered his gaze. "I might have been."

"Do you want them back?" I asked.

His fist clenched, causing his knuckles to crack. "Yes," He forced himself to say, "I want _them _back." When he said them I got the feeling he was only talking about Sakumo. "If-" He stopped.

I turned to see him glaring at a floating leaf. "Don't worry, Kakashi, everything will turn out fine."

He turned to me, his glare still in place. "I'll be right back."

I watched him walk back into his house. _Regret,_ _he feels regret for abandoning Sakumo... __Kakashi, you can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but you're the only one who actually cares about me. __I promise to make sure that you and Sakumo will have a mini-reunion. _I thought with determination clear on my face.

* * *

After the talk about Sakumo and Yukimaru both Kakashi and I acted as if it never happened. We both agreed that for our own good, it's best to stay away from conflict._ Keep moving backwards, away from sensitive topics._

Practising the Rasengan took most of my time and became a slight interruption to my schedule, but it was worth it.

"Yes, success!" I cheered while trying to keep the spinning ball of chakra on my hand.

"I'm surprised you actually managed to get it in eight months," Kakashi said, then shrugged. "But, now you have to learn the Chidori." He bluntly reminded me.

I pouted. "Oh, come on, let me experience the feeling of success a little longer."

"Nope," He said, shaking his head. "You have 8 months and 3 days."

I groaned. "Fine, I'll try." _This will take me a year._

A week ago Kakashi showed me his Rasengan inspired ninjutsu, the Chidori. It buzzed and crackled, lightning formed to shape like a ball. Kakashi said it sounded like birds, hence its name Chidori, but we all know it's called 'lightning ball'.

_In English when someone says 'Chidori' and 'Rasengan' my brain somehow automatically classifies it as cool but now that I learned Japanese, the cool sounding 'Chidori' and 'Rasengan' sounds like someone who has successfully counted all the birds in the air and someone who really, really likes spinning things._

I wonder how it would have been for me 13 years ago if they translated Chidori and Rasengan to English, I'd be constantly reading someone screaming **_One Thousand Birds!_** and **_Spiralling Sphere!_**, kind of dumb.

The 'Chidori' was perfected with the help of the sharingan. By personally witnessing Kakashi 'kill' Soku, the very first dummy to get attacked by the infamous technique, I concluded that without the sharingan the technique could still be used.

The downside is a certain amount of chakra is needed, due to that and the limited amount of chakra I have to cast the jutsu, speed is essential._ The faster the kill the more opponents you can smother._

The key is high speed, high chakra control, high chakra reserves, a large amount of concentration, and extremely good vision.

Rasengan required no hand seal while Chidori required _monkey_, _dragon_, _rat_, _bird_, _ox_, _snake_, _dog_, _tiger_, and _monkey_. That's too many so, naturally, I suggested fewer hand seals, which we are still working on.

Although, I must admit I'm getting ahead of myself again. I'm back to step 1, which is staring at my palm like an idiot.

* * *

\\(- _ - )/|oo0oo|\\( - _ -)/

* * *

I woke up one morning to see myself holding three scrolls. _Where did this come from?_

I opened it without thinking and saw basic genjutsu. "I can't do genjutsu!" I screamed.

I was thankful that I don't live with Kakashi anymore. I now live at my old house, meaning Zetsu can drop by- or pop out of the floor, any time.

The house still looked the same wooden walls, wooden floor, sliding doors, two rooms, a dining area, and a storage area- for weapons and scrolls.

I slept at my old room which I fixed and placed a bed in. I made sure my parent's room stayed clean._ That's where mother took her last breath... that's where I was born._

I sighed and I examined the scrolls. In the middle of a roll, I saw a torn piece of paper stuck inside. I pulled it out and saw a note that said,

* * *

[_Madara-sama wanted you to learn genjutsu we talked to your clone, Harumi-chan or Fuyuki-chan, yesterday as well._]

[Your inability to use Fuinjutsu runs in the blood, but your tenuous genjutsu skills are a result of your possible resistance to seeing something fake. _That's what Madara-sama told you yesterday._]

[_That made me wonder why you're helping us since you know what are plans are. But, anyway I hope you remember the rest of the night._]

[_This is Guruguru by the way!_]

* * *

_Last night...?_ I threw the covers off and fixed the bed. _Inability to use Fuinjutsu runs in the blood? It makes sense... the Uzumaki specialises in seals, the Kinju wouldn't waste the opportunity to team up with a clan that could give them knowledge on their weakness._

I walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen. _Genjutsu, resistance to seeing something fake? That seems a bit farfetched, I'm not sensitive to lies... _I coughed and cursed myself for foolishly denying an obvious fact.

Before I opened the refrigerator my hand froze remembering the events.

_Hideo is a Kinju... Kinju Akumu. He's family... that wasn't a dream._

* * *

Yesterday evening, I woke up at Madara's cave. He made me release my clone so everything they talked about and the rest of Harumi's- or Fuyuki's, charged straight at me.

Before I fainted, Madara ordered me to make another clone. I made _Fuyuki _an inch taller again and fainted right after I transferred half of my chakra to the clone.

Now I'm sitting at the table with a bowl of ramen, barely touched and going cold.

_It's possible. _I nervously drummed my fingers on the wooden surface as I thought.

Danzo only recruits people with special abilities, a plus if he or she is a Uchiha, and if not from a clan then a rare ability. _For example, the socially awkward, painter from Shippuden, or a Hokage 'link'... like Orochimaru._

He or she also needs to have this thing Danzo refers to as 'darkness'. _From the years I have been with Danzo I've learned that 'darkness' equals to 'horrible childhood' or 'accidental amnesia'._

I poked the noodles with my chopsticks and sighed. _Hideo definitely falls on the kekkei genkai and rare category... but did he lose his memories or did he have a horrible childhood?_

I made a 'Tsk' sound. _Danzo needs to be killed._ Madara ordered his death after I told him what exactly Danzo does. My hands started to sweat and the speed of my fingers drumming the table increased.

I flinched remembering what was under the cloth that hid Danzo's arm. Madara said, Danzo has no right to steal the Sharingan._ I guess eye-theft is only somewhat 'legal' for the Uchiha's to do, other people will immediately be in death roll._

I decided to start eating before the food becomes cold. I was hoping that the delicious meal would take some of my anxiety away but it didn't seem to help. It only made me look like a robot trying hard to eat like a regular human.

_Like Obito, Madara wants me to repay him too, not for saving my life but for telling me the half-truth about my clan. _Though he lied to me plenty of times the Leaf didn't exactly do any better.

_Dad is a Yuki, that's what Madara said... but it doesn't fit right. Sure Hideo's a Kinju, believable, but dad as a Yuki... now that I think about it..._

_~If you behave, when I get back I'll teach you something about our clan!~_

After a long moment of silence, I sighed in exasperation and decided to think about something else.

The jinjuriki wouldn't be much of a problem as long as the Akatsuki will be born... _I need to help form the Akatsuki to ensure the destruction of the Leaf._

_Although, it might not be completely destroyed... but if I can convince the Akatsuki to attack earlier then there might be a chance to completely obliterate the village._

I pushed the chair away and ran in my small room. Taking a piece of paper and a pencil out I made a line in the middle. _We start at _'KA' _which is the birth of our main enemy, his name is Uzumaki Naruto._

I drew thirteen small lines along the right side. _12 or 13 years after, a big event happens that will involve Orochimaru, one of the Sannin. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi, will defect from the village._

I quickly wrote the events and eyed the big gap. _I'm guessing that's when the Akatsuki will start recruiting its members. The Uchiha massacre will and should definitely happen... the results of the future of my plans are hanging on Itachi's shoulder._

"Not good... not good," I said. _My memory isn't that good and I'm not a super fan who knows what happens every year, I didn't write stuff down until now. I won't even know where I am in the timeline if I didn't hear rumors about Kakashi getting promoted to jonin._

_Actually, I'm not even sure where I really am in the timeline. Who knows how many years it will 'take for the 'KA' to happen? I need to write more notes to keep track of things._

"No," I stopped myself. "Main adversary first, timeline place later."

_Sasuke and Naruto is our main target, it will be really hard to deal with Naruto so we obviously need Madara to lend a hand. Sasuke, however..._

I chuckled and whistled._ Uchiha Sasuke, the little brat who gets regular 'power-ups' from certain people like Orochimaru, Itachi and Obito._

"Maybe I can convince Obito to ignore him," I thought out loud. _If none of them helped him he'll stay as an obnoxious, arrogant little brattling and wouldn't be much of a problem._

_At least, that's as far as my wonky brain could calculate for now._

I cheerfully dropped my fist on my palm. "Yes, it's a full proof-**no**, wait," I grabbed a new sheet and wrote more notes.

"No," I insisted to the voice saying, _'but it's full proof'_. "If Sasuke doesn't go to Orochimaru then Danzo... no one will kill him! That old geezer has to die," I said with venom dripping from my words.

"He's stealing Sharingan eyes and he used a clan member. It's bad enough that he used me, brainwashing Akumu crossed the line. No one uses **my **family-**_MY clan_**, to protect **this **village." I spat out angrily. "Madara, wants him dead as well."

_I brought the Kinju to this world, nobody, especially Konoha, are allowed to rule them. They should be independent, they should be at home... I need to rebuild Uzushiogakure. I need to find the others... I wonder if the Uzumaki would agree to this._

"What do I-?" I blinked, all the anger slowly turning to a feeling of confusion, then realization... and eventually, stupidity. "Oh... yes, that could work too."

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**When you look in the mirror, what do you see? Do you see the real you, or what you have been conditioned to believe is you? The two are so, so different. One is an infinite consciousness capable of being and creating whatever it chooses, the other is an illusion imprisoned by its own perceived and programmed limitations.**

**~David Icke**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for 50 follows, I never thought it would reach that many (sorry for making you wait for 2 weeks, I've been busy). Big thanks to _setsunaxx _for being the 50th person to push the follow button. Don't worry favorites I didn't forget you, _meslens_, 43rd to favorite thanks a lot. Special thanks to _Golum936 _for sticking with me, up until now. There might be others but I don't have very good memory, so if you were one of the people who remembers "Colour-filled dead leaves" or "Interesting?", kudos to you too! More than half of you might not be able to relate to that. Sorry. The next chapter will have the jonin exams. (I'll try my best to update weekly from now on.)


	16. Grazing Scrolls

**Word count: **4,206

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

Konoha is one thing, the Mist is another. 'Harumi' didn't really do much other than change his name and the graduation ceremony changed.

__Three-tails, Mizukage, Grid-face, Cloth-mask, Meizu, and Gozu. I'm an academy student. I'm not Harumi anymore. My name is Fuyuki. The Mizukage wants me to become a tool for Kiri. Takeshi, Harumi, Fuyuki... what is my name?__

__Never mind, names change... nothing new.__

_**~"It's such a shame you're not an Uchiha."~**_

I shivered, vaguely remembering Madara's voice claim. "It's such good luck I'm not an Uchiha."

Harumi, Meizu and Gozu stealing from stands, inside the Mizukage building, inside a dark room with futons, and inside a classroom._ What do I do there now?_

After a long moment of silence I finally said, "Damn..."

Before I could further analyze the situation I heard a knock at the the door._ Oh good, distractions, I can't believe I'm saying this but I need them._

I quickly- and literally, dropped everything I was holding and jumped to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Takeshi-kun we heard you moved and we just wanted to visit." Rin said happily smiling at me.

"We?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Looking behind her I saw three other people, Obito, Gai and Genma.

"Hey," Genma greeted, his voice clearly showed he was forced to come here.

"Hi, sorry about the place I haven't completely cleaned."

* * *

_Friends, I've learned to make some and I've learned to keep most. But I never learned how to lose them and I never learned to stay away from them. Now I must suffer the consequences that my personal decisions bring... hasn't the world had enough already?_

_Is it really the world at fault here? Or do I just live with the delusion that it punishes me?_

_Either way it's too late to turn back now. I have plans, I have to make them work. Whether it is productive or counterproductive to the village, it must be done._

_I am not going to live my second life doing nothing, I know the future I must control it. Whether it is Takeshi, Harumi or Fuyuki, names don't matter, what matters is survival and completing my goals._

_A goal to let the world know what it has done to me, a goal to make them suffer and feel the pain of their own destiny._

_Because, what else is a person like me supposed to do in a world of murder? Might as well go with the flow, don't you think?_

_Oh, would you look at that, time flies even when you're not having fun. Minato and Kushina are getting married next year._

* * *

\\( - _ - )/|oo0oo|\\( - _ - )/

* * *

_~"The exam will be held at the 44th training ground, the same place where the Chunin Exam is held every 1st of july, but instead next week on the 15th of january. The ten of you will be partaking in the Jonin Exam. The exam is held every five years."~_

_~"This year we actually have quite a lot of examiners but that wouldn't be much of a problem. The exam has only one stage and it will be explained by your examiner. Congratulations in getting the chance to participate in this exam, good luck."~_

Hiruzen said quite a lot.

For the exam I wore a grey sweater under my flak jacket and had two holsters on my right leg and another set on my left, both filled with senbon. Three more holsters hung by my waist, one filled with bomb kunai and regular ones then the other two had small biscuits and bandages.

_Basically, what I'm trying to imply is I looked ridiculous... and heavily armed._ The forest itself already gave me an advantage but in the Forest of Death, you can never be sure about anything.

_Bears, wolves, bees, and poisonous plants._ It's like a nursery for dangerous plants and animals, once you enter you're automatically the target of the extremly territorial ones.

Everybody sat down by the gate of training ground 44, most practiced and some started conversations. From the looks of it most of us are teenagers, 12-18 years old.

_Why is the examiner late? The only reason I see would be that-_

I stopped my thoughts when I heard the familiar whistling noise of a kunai bomb. Instead of dodging like a sane person, I pulled out a regular kunai and threw it at the weapon.

_***clang***_

There was a sound as the enemy's kunai made a turn and luckily landed by an empty spot and exploded.

The rest of the 'examinees' pulled out their weapons, a girl with orange hair pulled out a bow and arrow, one muscular guy weilded swords, another had her hands in a fist with a large amount of chakra focused on them, and the last one pulled out chains of weapons from his pouch- literally, a chain with kunai tied to it.

I felt something move behind me and gawked to see Sora with **my **bomb kunai._ How did he get my weapon?!_

He threw it at the direction where he thought the attacker was, another kunai followed and exploded at the same spot.

A quick shadow moved and disappeared, rustling noises sounded from the trees. In a flash everybody was back-to-back in a circle with their weapons out.

I had my leaves floating above me while I held a kunai. Looking around, I saw more of the competition.

One guy had an umbrella, another had a her sleeves up revealing a contraption with weapons, one had small sheets of paper, a boy crouched down with his hands already holding the tiger hand seal and the one beside me- Sora, had a dagger and a... small, wooden doll.

_Is he a puppet master? _I literally growled. "Puppets," I sneered in my mother language.

The leaves seemed to have a mind of their own, they warily floated beside Sora. Luckily, he doesn't seem to mind- or notice, he was too busy fiddling with hid tiny Mokujin.

The attacker finally decided to slightly reveal himself with a creepy laugh that spread throughout the small clearing. Some flinched and every hair we all had probably stood up, Sora however hummed a happy tune. We ignored his behavior and turned to see only the attacker's body, his face was hidden behind the shadows.

He wore dark pants and black open-toed shoes. His upper outfit was concealed under a black cloak that only reached his waist.

"Who are you?" The Tsunade copy-cat demanded. "Show yourself!"

He laughed. "You are all here today for the 'Jonin Exams', welcome." Everybody stayed on guard dispite the claim.

"The rules are quite simple," He pulled out three scrolls, ignoring our suspicious looks. "But before that remember this, each of you have a number _one_, _two_, _three_, _four_, _five_, _six_, _seven_, _eight_, _nine_, and _ten_. You will all collect three scrolls with the specific number and color you get. The scrolls are scattered all around the forest, you are only allowed to open them if you have them all in the same place."

The scrolls disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a sheet of paper. "There are also sheets of paper with your name on it, find it and answer all 20 questions. But you have to find the one with the exact same number you have, be warned only one with the same number can be found. If the paper gets destroyed you fail. Same goes for the scrolls, only one and you fail."

The paper disappeared. "All this you have to do in a matter of 5 days, be sure to arrive here- at the entrance, with your scrolls and your sheet. Understood?"

"Who the heck are you?" The guy with the umbrella asked, pointing his weapon at our 'proctor'.

"Oh! I almost forgot," He pulled out ten sheets under his cloak and presented it to us. "You are to sign this form so that if anything were to happen to you I will not be held responsible for it."

The guy growled. "Answer me!"

The 'proctor' simply laughed at his stupid attempt. "Oh my! How rude of me," he stepped out of the shadows and stared us down with his yellow, snake-like eyes. "My name is Orochimaru, I am your proctor for the only round of the jonin exams." He said with an unnerving smirk.

"O-Orochimaru-san! I-I..." He cowered.

I inwardly laughed._ That's what you get for being a loudmouth._

"No need, no time to apologise," He smirked and eleven snakes emerged from his cloak and lined in front of us, hissing wildly. The guy with the umbrella was frozen stiff, his anxiety can be felt from the way his chakra jumped.

Orochimaru chuckled in delight. "Don't worry they won't hurt you. They simply carry the numbers and colors you have, choose wisely."

_Is he serious? _I thought._ Look children, here are eleven deadly snakes, pick the one you like the most!_

Sora scooted closer to me and whispered. "Our proctor is a bit on the weird side, hm?" He asked._ And that's coming from him._

I looked at him and the rest of the group. "Were all weird, Sora-san."

He considered my observation. "I guess." He nodded to himself. "Yep, humans are weird."

_Humans from this world, that is._ _What's with the sudden change from creepy to 'slightly normal'?_

Sora bounced happily and said, "I choose first!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Fine... by the way did I mention you have to work in pairs." He asked as a snake wrapped around his arm.

_Oh, great I need a partner. _I scowled._ Why do we need partners? Working alone would be easier and faster._

I complained like a child for a while more until the word hit me. **Teamwork**.

_Damn i- _I was pulled by the arm and trapped in someone's grip. I didn't try to yank my arm, because some muscles might get stretched. Instead I stared at my captor, Sora. "Yes, Team Sky Warriors, for the win!"

"W-What?!"_ I disaprove of this!_

"one last thing," Orochimaru took out ten pieces of paper from under his cloak. "I need you to fill out these forms. This states that you are fully aware of the concequences of this exam, permanent injury and even death. I wouldn't be responsible for any of your failures or foolishness. Now, whos first?"

_This test's not only about teamwork, isn't it?_

* * *

Only a few streaks of light were able to shine to the ground, the 'Forest of Death' didn't seem so deadly at first glance. But when the animal calls started, it put me on the edge.

The minute I entered, I immediately made ten hawks and five rats. They scattered and went to look for six scrolls. The first is red with 4 written on the side and the other set is violet with number 7.

_~"Take good care of the scrolls,_** damage one and you will be disqualified. Do not open unless all scrolls are in the same area**_."~_

_~"Answer all questions in the sheet and take good care of it,_** damage it and you will be disqualified**_."~_

_~"Successfully bring all scrolls and the sheet back at the entrance in five days, or less._** All items must be in perfect condition**_."~_

_~"_**Refrain from dying**_."~_

_~"Successfully work with your partner and always have each other's back._ **Try not to kill each other**_... I really do hope luck is on your side."~_

I shivered. Orochimaru said everything with an unnerving smile. I wasn't sure if he was being sincere, the tone he uses makes it sound sarcastic but it somehow makes it feel real.

The 'Jonin Exam' sounded cool, to say the least- scrolls, middle of the forest tests and all those other stuff. But all I ended up doing the first day was explaining why Sora shouldn't eat apple seeds.

"Because they are poisonous."

He spluttered. "Right, 'poisonous'. But how many exactly? How many apple seeds can I eat before I drop dead?"

"I don't know, would you like to find out?"

* * *

First day we got to nothing, most exciting thing was running away from a wild boar who had a green scroll around it's neck._ Damn, if our scroll is around a black bear's neck I'm just going to slash my kunai at the closest... _I took a deep breath and clenched my fist._ Thinking murderous thoughts won't help. _I scolded myself.

"How the hell do we find three scrolls-"

"Six,"

"-six scrolls in five days?" I asked. "We only have three and a half days left and we don't know where we are. Our 'proctor' didn't even give us basic information on the forest." By now I sounded like an immature brat, demanding his parents to give him a toy. But the frustration and sleep deprivation was getting to me, slowly._ I was first watch last night._

"Well, it adds to the challenge" He started. "Training ground 44, also known as the 'Forest of Death', is a large place 44 gates and a metallic fence, blocking all exits... unless you could fly. There is a tower in the middle of this forest."

"A tower," I remember that one from the canon chunin exam. "Should we search there?"

"Mm," He considered it with a few clicks of his tongue. "Haven't your 'animals' reported anything yet?"

"We don't communicate telepathically, that only works with clones, so unless one of them comes back or 'dies', I wouldn't know what they're doing."

"So why didn't you make clones inst-ooohhh... right it would be much easier to hide." He tapped his chin before continuing. "Anyway, you know where they are, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Where?"

"Give me a minute," I concentrated on my scattered chakra. Even with the trees and animals around I could still sense my chakra, I probably wouldn't be able to do it to other's chakra though.

"5 kilometres north-west, 3 hawks. 2 kilometres east, 1 rat. 1 kilometre south, 2 rats. 7 kilometres south-east, 3 hawks. 10 kilometres west, 3 hawks." I answered.

"Approximately?" I nodded. He took out a map, a pencil, a ruler, and, surprisingly, a compass.

"In this map 1 cm is equal to 1 kilometre," He grabbed the ruler and wrote the distances I told him._ That is a small map._

I stood there waiting while he calculated our distance. While waiting, I noticed one of my hawks closing in on our location.

"Um, Sora-"

"Wait, wait... almost... got it! I'm not sure where we are exactly, but we, without a doubt, are on the east side. So the tower is either to north-west or south-west." He announced.

Forgetting the hawk, confusion washed over me. "Wow, Sora that's amazing?" I complemented.

"Of course, do you want to know how I did it?"

I gave him a quizzical look. "No it's fairly, basic. Plus, I can see your calculations from here. You're not exactly putting any effort into hiding your work." To my dismay, he wasn't listening.

He explained how he figured it out. I'm not lying when I say he sounds like Hideo. The slightly creepy tone in his voice was gone and was replaced with a rather relaxed and patient one.

I was so distracted that I barely noticed three scrolls falling from the sky. "Sora-"

"Wha-_***bonk***_ ouch, _***bonk***_ ugh, _***bonk***_ duck feathers." He faceplanted as the scrolls rolled on the ground. I grabbed them and grinned in delight.

"Sora we found two 7-V's and a 4-R!" I exclaimed.

"T-That's nice... now there's only one 'savah-vis' and two 'fur-rars'." He said with a thick Japanese accent.

"Right," I released the clone and found out the scrolls hiding spots. "Tree tops, tiny hole in the ground, underwater... man, good thing my creatures don't need air to live."

Sora rubbed his head and pouted. "Why did your bird drop those on _my _head?"

"It didn't do it on purpose you just so happened to be at the right spot at the wrong moment."

He rubbed his head and sighed. "Can you make two birds to check for north and south west?"

I nodded and made two more birds. They flew away in an instant.

We both decided to stay there and wait for the birds to report but a loud hiss told us to do otherwise.

"Run for your lives!" Sora screamed as we tried our best to outrun a giant snake.

"Guinness World Record people try to measure this one!" I shouted. "Sora, plan!"

"Mind blank! Mind blank! Panic attack, unable to function normally!" He screamed.

"System overload as well, Sky-pe computer program dude!" I returned._ _Terrible word play.__

We continued our sprint and was luckily able to outrun the creature, by throwing a few senbon to distract it. Overwhelmed by the fact that we were alive, he hugged me. I was too distracted to protest and sagged.

"We live to see another day!" Sora cheered.

But our happiness was short-lived, two people bumped into us and we all fell on our backs.

"Trees everywhere!" I heard a familiar voice complain. I opened my eyes and saw the guy with the umbrella.

Sora scowled. "We are not trees!"

His companion was the Tsunade wannabe she sneered and shrieked, "What the hell?!"

In a less than 10 seconds the four of us were trapped inside a barrier._ What is this?_

I looked everywhere and saw a jonin, by the north of the barrier holding it in place. The scene looked familiar as hell but I couldn't pin point where exactly I saw this first.

Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared with the snake who chased us moments ago. He smiled eerily and said, "There is a reason why the exam only has one stage," He smirked. "Simple rules, fight and the team who lives wins... or the battle could stop if one side forfeits. Let the second battle begin." He announced and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._ Second battle? So, we weren't the first to get stuck in this?_

"A fight to the death... surprise, surprise." I said with sarcasm.

The guy with the umbrella narrowed his eyes and got into position. His hands grabbed the end of the umbrella and opened it. "Now who the hell would forfeit," He asked, retorically, as a cocky smirk made its way to his face. "You're both just little kids." He looked about sixteen.

The girl grabbed a kunai and placed it in her mouth, accompanying them with rows of senbon which she held. She smirked. "Little kids, don't last long. I don't even know how you two are chunin. Was the Hokage just playing favourites?"

_How the hell is she talking with that thing in her mouth? And was the _Pose no Jutsu_ and the failure of an attempt of a _Trash Talk no Jutsu_ really necessary? _If this was a show on TV I would have facepalmed, but this was real life so instead I rolled my eyes and gave them an unimpressed look.

Sora, however, got into it, he pulled out ten tiny puppets and his dagger._ Those pouches can hold a lot._

"Little kids?" He chuckled, mocking them. "Silly, ignorant couple I'm eighteen."

This got the duo worked up. "We are not a couple!" The _**Sakura **_wannabe, denied.

Unfortunately for her, my back-talking side made a few words slip, "That's what they all say." I said with a sigh._ This exchange of childish retorts is far worse than Meizu and Fuyuki's 'small talk'._

I pulled out a kunai and placed it in front of me taking the very simple academy stance.

I felt her smirk from a yard away. "Basic," she sneered.

"Basic techniques to kill a human who sounds like a screeching frog." I retorted. "Oh, did I say kill? I meant... never mind, that is what I meant. Now," I pulled out senbon and gave her a smile. "Enough chit-chat, _child_."

I charged in with no warning and aimed a punch at the girl. She dodged it and kicked me in the gut. I grunted in pain then threw the kunai her way when I recovered.

But she expertly dodged it and threw a wave of senbon my way and I countered it with a simple explosion. The smoke filled the part of the field and I noticed the guy and Sora battling, _katana vs dagger_. Sora got the upper hand with his puppets floating around shooting senbon every now and then._ He's pretty handy with a dagger._

The familiar whistling of bomb kunai's brought me back to my battle I jumped away and hovered in the air for a while. The girl appeared from behind the smoke and gave me a chakra enhanced uppercut, I could have sworn I saw all white for a while.

I did my hand signs and blasted her with _Water Release: Wild Water Wave_ before I fell on all fours. She was hit directly but disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Shoot! _I created two shadow clones of my own and sent them in to the cloud of black smoke._ The girl's fighting style is obviously taijutsu based and relies mostly on chakra control, much like Sakura and Tsunade... she's a medic-nin._

I smirked._ She's a medic-nin, her strength relies on her chakra enhanced blows... but is it enough?_

I chuckled. "Of course not," a sickly, sweet smile made its way to my face as I did the hand signs for my favourite technique.

My body turned into a swarm of leaves excluding my eyes and I made my way over inside the smoke. My clones did the same thing and went for the girl as well. I stayed low and hoped that no one would put much notice on the moving pile of leaves.

Sora and the umbrella guy's weapons clashed, the sound of metal making contact rang around the field. They expertly dodged and countered each others blows.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Sora conjured hand signs and shielded himself. "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

_Sora looks fine, for now. _I thought before focusing on my opponent. She and my clone are exchanging kicks and punches. Attempted leg sweeps, uppercuts, gut jabs, and round house kicks were distributed and of course ducking and shielding.

When my clone managed to get a good kick on her side, she jumped back and so did her partner. They stood back to back both equally worthy to get a fist to the face.

"They're not too bad, right Mizuki?" She asked.

My clone and Sora jumped back as well. Sora gave my clone a funny look, so it told him to keep quiet he nodded and remained silent, watching the two._ He catches on fast... oh would you look at that, something I like about my temporary teammate._

"Yes, Shizuka," he started. "I guess we _can _take them seriously... without hurting them too much."

Shizuka chuckled evily and gave me a disturbing smile. "What did you call me again, little boy, 'child' you say?" she chuckled again, "One can only dream to be older than they actually are. Although, I will give you credit for having such a funny and _cute _imagination."

_Oh, man... not this bullshit again. _Sora glanced at my direction as if to question my earlier remark.

"You know girly, for someone named 'quiet' you sure don't know how to shut up." My clone said.

She sneered. "You'll regret saying that," she warned. Mizuki intergected by planting his sword on the ground. The surface of the umbrella he held started to peel of revealing multiple seals imprinted on it. Mizuki placed his hand above one seal and summoned a kunai, double the size of Sora's dagger; it was almost as long as my arm.

_Getting out the 'big guns'?_ I thought.

My clone took out two kunai and planted them on the ground._ Ram, boar, dog. _My clone's hands crackled with electricity, the current stayed on my hands and didn't spread.

"Lightning Release: Electric Transfer..."

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist.**

**~Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**A/N: **I found out there was no such thing as a "Jonin Exam" so I made one up. _Too easy? What is it about? _This is a "Konoha" exam, so the first few requirements aren't that hard to figure out... I think. Also, I'm (kind of) finally understanding how fight scenes work. _Let me know how I'm doing, if you have time._ 10,000 views! you guys are the best.


	17. Golden Linings

**Word count:** 4,418

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

Since I just couldn't make Chidori work, so I decided to improvise and make a technique of my own. _Kakashi's not the only prodigy. _I will grasp the title of prodigy. It's such a nice alternative for the words 'smartass' and 'badass'.

When I grabbed the handle, the ground below the weapons unexpectedly exploded and crumbled. Two medium-sized craters replaced the solid ground. That took their attention, both suppressed the urge to wince at the small damage.

"Something wrong?" The clone asked.

She gritted her teeth and sent the clone a glare. Her hands positioned in the_ Seal of Confrontation_. "Fire Release Stream!"

A large stream of fire erupted from her mouth and headed straight towards us. I felt my heart beating faster than usual and panicked. I materialised to avoid turning into dust and used the Substitution Technique to switch places with my clone. _Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger. _"Water Release: Water Formation Wall!"

Water gushed out of my mouth and rose around us my clone died and I felt a bit of hot air hit my skin; the water stopped. The technique just reminded me that in this group nobody's a "prodigy". But how dare she ruin my move?! It was the perfect time to go for the kill! I don't know how I'm thinking up all these killing methods in a few seconds, it's convenient but disturbing. The water rotated around us and the steam fogged our sight. I glanced at Sora only to see him shaking.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"I hate water! Get it away!" He demanded, with a glare. He was sweating even though it was cold inside the wall. He "accidentally" placed a kunai to my throat the first time we met and now he's saying water scares him.

A huge amount of water splashed across the ground when I released my hold. I can be cruel if I want to but I can't do that now, this is the village of the Hidden Leaf, cruelty is only given to enemies and traitors. I heard a laugh; it sounded confident.

"What's wrong, scared of fire?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes," I simply answered.

"This is going to be a lot easier than I thought." she sneered, cracking her knuckles.

I huffed at her obnoxious behaviour. I did the hands signs for _Lightning Release: Electric Transfer_. I grabbed the kunai and charged for Shizuka once again.

"You're not getting away this time," I warned. Speaking never helped but in this case I felt the need to talk. This fight is taking too long, it needs to end.

She smirked and jumped back. Sora jumped, landing beside Shizuka. His doll-sized puppets closed in on the girl, trying to get as close as possible to the head. While Shizuka did the obvious, she punched the puppets and made them explode into bits. Sora furiously growled.

Mizuki then blocked me with his giant weapon. I sent electricity to the other kunai and electrified him. He gritted his teeth, preventing any sound to get out. A few seconds passed and he finally gave in to pain, he hissed and falled back. He stayed still, not daring to move a muscle; the electric shock made his hair puff up. We both stared, he couldn't temporarily move and I'm armed. I wasn't exactly in the better position, my lips are dry and I desperately need water, but on a scale I got the good end of the stick, or rope. I'm not backing down.

"Forfeit?" I asked. I gave the jonin holding the barrier a glance.

"Never," he said, clenching his fists.

He looked pathetic when he grabbed his giant kunai and makeshift umbrella handle, he glared.

"You will never win."

He raised the handle and I saw a string tying it to the umbrella top with seals. Shizuka, his partner, returned to his side, looking him over to check for any injuries. Sora appeared behind me with his tiny, broken Mokujin. It turned into ashes, it dropped to the ground, creating a small ash pile.

"I have an idea," Sora started in a low voice. He grabbed my shoulder and leaned in to make sure only me will be hearing it. "You go for the Taijutsu girl, use all your strongest long-range Ninjutsu. I'll go for the Kenjutsu guy with my puppets. We don't know much about each others' skill but we've clearly talked about the basics. Since there is no way of making them forfeit, we are going for the kill. Can you handle it?"

"Of course," I answered, confidently. Setting aside the change in Sora's voice. "Hold on, what if we're in a Genjutsu?" he didn't speak so I continued. "How do we know we're not in a Genjutsu, right now?" A fake made-up layer of chakra. It distorts reality, it distorts _my_ reality.

Sora didn't move he was frozen, and everything else in the place. "I fell for it... shoot," _ram _"release!" The scene faded away.

* * *

I was now face down on the ground. Sora's a few feet away, fighting both of them.

"Why," Shizuka started, throwing a punch at the puppeteer. "won't you just give up?!" Shizuka finished.

Mizuki conjured hand signs then ended with _tiger_. "Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique!" A gas came out of Mizuki's mouth it fogged my vision and covered most of the area. I tried to breathe but it only caused me to cough; all I smelled was gasoline.

I tried to stand up but I was grabbed by the waist; thankfully, it was Sora. The smoke turned to fire and engulfed more than half of the clearing.

My heart pounded when the blaze came close to my face. In the middle of a panic attack, I conjured the hand signs for my strongest water technique.

"Sora let me go, I have a plan," as soon as Sora heard this he quickly dropped me and jumped away.

"Good luck!"

I nodded then did the _snake_ hand sign. "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" A great amount of water gushed out of my mouth, I felt my chakra draining. The flames died under the cold wave, Shizuka and Sora were both trapped. I rode the waves while they struggled to get out but nothing they do would work.

I made one clone, who headed for Shizuka, while I went underwater going for Mizuki.I remembered the eight points Kiri has taught me. The points where it would take seconds to finish the opponent. _Heart, lungs, larynx, spine, liver, kidneys, jugular, and the subclavian artery. _I used Tree Leaf Swarm, then without warning I slashed from below, giving him a few cuts near his chest, letting him live longer. He screamed loudly. With a kunai in hand, I slashed Mizuki's arm. He let out another guttural scream and clenched at his wound. The cut was deep, it might have reached the bones, but it didn't cut his arm off.

I glanced at the waters and saw my clone standing 8 feet away from Shizuka, listening to her talk.

"I want to win this, I need to win this; for my family. My parents, my grandmother and my little brother. I need to earn money for them, higher ranking more jobs, more jobs more money," she mumbled mostly to herself, with her purple bangs shadowing her eyes.

"There is no way I'm-" I moved swiftly and appeared before her, pressing a kunai into her gut.

"That's it," I said, the raging water distorted my voice. "No more of this 'mercy'. I will let children die, let them starve, kill civilians, let others die, kill a comrade and kick puppies if necessary." I told myself while the girl listened, horrified with my words. _Although maybe not Kiiro; he's mine and I prefer to keep my belongings in perfect condition._ I thought selfishly.

A hard metal was stuck in her stomach, she coughed out blood. "N-No..." her blood mixed with the water, but was quickly washed away by the rapids.

I looked at her furiously and continued. "A hard-hearted sociopath or a bloodthirsty psychopath, take your pick, this is my job and I want to keep it. If I start something I will always finish it. Killing doesn't give me satisfaction nor does it give me sadness, it's just how a ninja's profession works; this is how my life works. This is mine, all mine; to control, to change, to play with. It's mine and I'm not complaining," I leaned closer and whispered. "That speech about your family was completely unnecessary, a waste of _my _time."

I backed away and looked her straight in the eyes. My eyes held the gaze of an adult who didn't give a shit, I tried to shoot lasers with my eyes but the power of chakra is still way behind when it came to lasers. The look I had might make someone whimper, but all 'that' was given by a baby-faced 12-year old.

Her were wide in shock, tears falling down mixed with the blood that trickled down her mouth. "Y-y-you... w-w-who a-are y-ou?" she stopped and breathed out her last breath. She slumped over, lifeless.

I exhaled deeply, thanking whoever God was listening._ The strongest attack in Konoha-nin's move set is the "speech of justice" or the "I speak the truth and you will totally believe me because I feel your pain speech"; I don't know! Call it whatever you want, but one thing's for sure it usually works on the "bad guys"._

I allowed her corpse to fall, her body was carried by the raging water. I felt overjoyed, I felt relief.**_ I want to laugh._**

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

_What the heck? _Mizuki thought when he heard fits of laughter enacting from the other side of the water trap. It sounded almost as if the person was intoxicated.

The water dropped, Mizuki fell to the muddy ground. His red shirt looked as if it was rolled in a pig pen. His arm still bled from the kunai that slashed his skin, bone deep.

"Takeshi-kun, are you okay?!" The dark-haired, puppeteer asked, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Are you alive?! I can't really check on you 'cause there's still water over there!"

Mizuki glared at him. The one named Sora wore a green top-half of a yukata with black pants. He also carried a backpack, which in Mizuki's mind, is filled with puppets and necessities.

The barrier dropped. "Shoot," he muttered._ So, that's what the laugh is about; Shizuka forfeited. Damn it, Shizuka! You said you wouldn't budge!_

"The winner of the match is Kinju Takeshi and Konohama Sora."

Mizuki gritted his teeth. "Shizuka, you lied!"

At the muddy side of the clearing, Takeshi sat on the wet ground with his shoulders shaking. He wanted to stop laughing, he's forcing himself to stop laughing, but the laugh was rubbed his eyes and stood up to walk towards the dead body. The ground squished every time his foot touched it. He crouched down and examined the corpse.

"Poor girl, still called a liar after dying for her _friend_," he wanted it to sound like an insult but his tone made him sound like a mindless kid poking at a dead body.

Sora, who seemingly fell for it jogged over to his partner and quickly pulled him aside, by the dry area.

"I'm sorry I left you in there. Now, because of me you had to kill someone," Sora apologised, with an exaggerated frown; almost a pout.

The jonin standing just ten feet away from the children, shivered._ How can they possibly talk like that in the middle of 'this'? _To his right, he saw the other kid, Mizuki, choke, his expression held horror. He was frozen, his light brown hair dripped with water and sweat.

"Shizuka didn't forfeit, she's dead... it's fine, it's _fine_, it's **fine**... it's not that I might never be able to take part in the exam, ever again. Hehe, no, **I **didn't fail, she failed," Mizuki repeated, burying his face in his hand.

The blue-haired jonin sighed in exasperation, not entirely coping the words.

"Listen up, kids," he started. To his surprise and horror they all turned their heads to him, faces blank and neutral. As if they were programmed to look that way._ Kids in this exam are always creepy._

"Since Hito Shizuka is now... _incapacitated_, so the winning team has a choice to make," he pointed at Mizuki, who glared at his hands. "First option is to kill him and the second is to welcome him into your team. What will it be?" the jonin said quickly, he was getting a really, really bad vibe and he's not liking it. He just wants to get away from the kids.

Mizuki started to protest. "What kind of _choice _is that?! Ju-"

"We'll take him in," Takeshi said.

"Awesome," the jonin's voice cracked a bit, his face flushed in embarrassment. He placed his fingers beside his ears, as if to press something. A few moments later he sighed and complied to some unknown force, nodding his head as if he was talking to somebody. The jonin cleared his throat and faced the kids. "Anyway, now that you've won this round things should just flow smoothly."

"What?" Mizuki asked. He was still surprised with the Kinju's decision but now the jonin's words intrigued him even more.

* * *

True to his words the exam did go smoothly after the battle, but to the two original members of the group, Mizuki is a pain in the hyde. Takeshi decided to find all the guy's scrolls first in hopes that he will behave, but it didn't seem to work.

"We only have 2 days left," Mizuki said. "You two better look harder or else, we're all going down. We haven't even found any of the tests."

"The _animals _are working really hard," Takeshi says. "I'm sure we'll be out of here by tomorrow."

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "That better be a fact and not just some lousy estimate," he glared at Takeshi, but the latter just waved him off.

"Sure, whatever," Takeshi said, shooing him childishly.

* * *

When they found the tests Takeshi offered his help but Mizuki shoved him aside.

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to figure this out on my own?"

When Takeshi reasoned that since they're in the same team they should be helping each other Mizuki replied, "I don't want your help, _Kinju_." This made Sora immediately place Mizuki in his radar.

Mizuki got on Sora's bad side and Takeshi was in the middle of it. Sora insisted it wasn't because of the teasing and the nickname, but Takeshi was sure as hell the puppet master was lying.

* * *

The entrance is empty. The team reached the exit with all their scrolls and the tests, which were hidden inside Mizuki's umbrella for safe keeping.

"Hm... so you were right," Mizuki sneered. Sora glared at him, he didn't falter and instead Mizuki glared back.

"Shut your mouth or I'll feed you to the 'bear'," Sora warned.

Mizuki's mouth twisted to a smirk. He balanced the umbrella on his shoulder. "I already killed the 'bear', _taicho_."

At the entrance, they weren't the first ones to arrive. The blonde, sword-weilder and the orange-haired girl. She frowned at her broken bow. Her partner placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, we **won**."

He cast a glance at Takeshi, greeting him with a nod. Takeshi didn't know the guy but he nodded back nonetheless. It's best to just go with it.

Takeshi looked around and noticed it was **just **the five of them. No Hokage, no Orochimaru and no jonin.

"Sora, no one besides us and the two over there are here."

"Wow, like we haven't figured that out," Mizuki said.

"Kazuya Mizuki, if you insult this kid one more time and you'll end up like Hito," Sora warned.

"Oh really?" says Mizuki. He took a step closer to Sora. "Last time I checked you stood there doing nothing."

"That's not true," Takeshi snapped. "He defended me when I fell into your trap."

Mizuki gave him a lazy look, slouching his shoulder. "He did a really sloppy job."

They camped for the night.

* * *

_~The Next Day_

After more than an hour of waiting the Hokage arrived with his student. More people came in as well, one girl and two other boys. All the teams passed the sheet of paper and the scrolls, none of them were damaged.

"We thank you for your patience," Orochimaru started. "Unfortunately, we have some bad news."

Everybody tensed.

"This exam as you have been told is the 'Jonin Exams', correct?" Most people nodded but some glared, including Takeshi. "This is actually a test to decide if you are worth the title 'jonin'."

"But aren't they practically the same?" One asked.

"No," Orochimaru insisted. "This test measures if you are _good enough to become a jonin_, not to become a jonin. We don't know how you were trained, by doing this test we see what is important to each participant; we get to know your skills. Thankfully, only two of you died and one team forfeited."

Takeshi scanned Mizuki from the corner of his eyes and saw him, unfazed by the statement, whereas the boy with the chain stared angrily at the floor, likely blaming himself for the death of his teammate.

"So," Mizuki started. Unlike before he didn't look intimidated by Orochimaru, he instead looked like he wanted to shoot lasers at his head. "You mean to say, we did all this for nothing."

Orochimaru gave him an unerving smile.

"Not quite," the Hokage interjected. "Information on your progress is limited because you don't work with a jonin... most of you don't work with a jonin. This test is designed to make you look for _three _items. Do any of you know what those three items represent?"

Nobody answered. Takeshi had an idea, it's been bothering him for a while, and it seemed like a good guess, but you can never be sure. This is an exam to test the skills of chunin, to make sure they are "worthy", it's definitely not just something as simple as the overused, cheesy theme known as "_teamwork_". It wouldn't be a surprise if it _was _closely related to "_teamwork_" but it most definitely not just that.

"Tracking skills?"

"Teamwork?"

"Retrieving a lost 'comrade'?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Very close, but still... not quite. Think about it, what do most jonin have in common?"

"They are... all... very capable, unlike us?" a girl wearing a black battle kimono suggested.

The Hokage frowned. He didn't expect the answers to be this... bad. Maybe this was a mistake.

"They represent three genin?" Takeshi suggested.

Hiruzen mouth twitched as if to smile. "Jonin sensei are pretty common, becoming one of the them takes responsibility and care. If you damaged one scroll that's equal to one student injured. If you destroyed a scroll that's one child dead, all the weight of the guilt will forever be in your shoulders. As jonins you need to be capable of protecting not just yourselves, but also your team. Learn how to lead, learn how to cooperate."

Everybody took in everything the Hokage said and translated it into their own little version.

"Don't celebrate yet we still need to check your tests," Orochimaru said. "This exam, in other words, is just an evaluation test."

* * *

**Takeshi's P.O.V.**

Sora invited me to his house. Of course I refused but he's not the lookout so carrying me didn't affect him the slightest. His house scared me not because of the puppet guarding their front door, but because of the way his mother and father acted. They all looked the same dark black hair, brown eyes and even their skin tone. His parents were nice, too nice. Asking how the exam went and they even asked me to stay and rest.

So I made it my top priority to get out... right after I finished the plate of mochi.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and went straight to the bed. I lied there face down. The house needed to be cleaned but I decided to procrastinate, it's easier that way. That exam took a lot out of me, I don't even think I'd be able to wake up for a couple of days. I offered to be the look out every single night, I got through it, I didn't feel tired at all. It wasn't good for me I knew that much but I don't trust Sora, even if he was nice, the fact that he's a stranger doesn't change. I groaned through my pillow, feeling light-headed.

"Helloooo~," I heard someone call with a sing-song voice.

"Go away, Zetsu. I'm tired."

"I have good news."

"I don't care, go away."

The clay person didn't listen and continued to pester me. "I found a small, mercenary group called Konohama."

I raised my head and opened one eye to look at him. "And this 'group' should be in my radar because...?"

He grinned when he got my attention. I noticed spikes growing out of his side. "They're not well known, but they have headquarters near the border of Water and Fire. They own an island and the members look _very _familiar."

"Details then, Zetsu," I asked balancing on my arm.

He wiggle his finger and clicked his tongue. "No, no, Takeshi-chan. I'm not allowed to tell. Madara-sama wants _you _to figure this out."

"If you're not giving me details then why are you still here?"

"I'm here to give you a clue."

"Make it quick," I said and jabbed a thumb at myself. "This guy needs to hit the hay as soon as possible."

"You're not the only one who wants to obliterate Konoha."

"I don't want to obliterate Konoha. I only want to erase everything to start a new and normal life for everyone, and Uchiha-sama's plan is as close as I can get to something like that."

"If you say so, bye-bye~," he said as he disappeared into the ground.

* * *

"How was it? Did you get to kick some butt? Wow the exam must be really cool! Did you pass? What happened?" Obito asked with shotgun speed.

"It was fine Obito, as for the results I have no clue."

I swayed to the side. My eyes had bags in them but I shoved my sleepiness aside to go to the orphanage with Obito. I promised a certain Nohara my help and I'm doing it for her sake, she wouldn't be staying here for very long. _But did she really have to die?_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always help Rin-chan?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," he looked away. "I get the feeling that you can't say no to her... she always hangs out with you."

I stopped in my tracks. I squinted my eyes at him then scratched my chin. He stopped as well and arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

He flushed, "Hell no!"

* * *

Up ahead the front door of Nono's orphanage was open. Obito and I glanced at each other and nodded. I fished for a kunai from my pouch and grabbed the handle. We cautiously walked in.

Obito stopped me when we heard voices murmuring from the dining area.

"Look he smiled!"

"All right everyone move along now give him some space."

I lowered my weapon. "I think they just forgot to open their door," Obito said. He glanced at me and saw my hand closing the pouch. "You took out a weapon already?"

"I'm sorry," I said.

He opened the door and saw children walking back to their seats to finish their lunches. One kid was having trouble getting up the chair. I walked to him and lifted him up. He bent his head to look at me, I had to push him away to avoid a headbutt.

"Hi, Takeshi-chan," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied, lowering him to the chair.

"Oh, so you're the reason why the front door was open," Obito said, looking at a little boy no older than five years old.

I walked over and pulled the idiot away. "Don't do that Obito, you'll startle him."

Nono and Rin smiled when they saw me. Nono walked over and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm glad to see you back here, Takeshi. How did the exam go?"

I held Obito by the collar to prevent his escape. "It was fine," I answered.

"Takeshi-kun, meet the newest member of the family," Rin said pushing the kid near me.

Rin always had this weird assumption that everybody in the orphanage is a part of a big family. She says since all the children here grew up together, then they should act like siblings and care for each other. I had nothing against that since Kakashi and I basically have the same ideology.

I released Obito to look at the kid. He had bandages wrapped around his head, he squinted his eyes at me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked, focusing mostly on his gray hair.

He gulped nervously then glanced at Nono. She returned it with a reassuring nod. His cheeks flushed when he said, "Kabuto."

"Hi, Kabuto... your name sounds familiar..." he fidgeted in response. "Don't worry, though, maybe its just my sleep induced self talking."

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack wins.**

**~Ulysses S. Grant**


	18. Pears and Pairs?

**Word count:** 3,327

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

_~(Kirigakure)~_

A bloody murder. The whole graduating class died, only the murderer survived, and he is praised by the Mizukage. I panicked, like the other children. Although, it's not because of the _crime _but the one who killed the class, Momochi Zabuza, and the few seconds of panic because I thought Mangetsu died. Do I know "Zabuza"?

Since I heard about the news his name got stuck in my head. I keep getting the feeling something is going to happen and it will include me and him. I try not to think about it too much, it doesn't go away, for obvious reasons.

Gozu is scared. The academy didn't feel safe... _crazy thought_. Kiri, in general, is not safe. But for Gozu, who has lived in this country since the day he was born, Kiri is supposed to be the safest place on Earth.

* * *

"Nothing will go wrong, you are in control," the fortune-teller said.

Nanashi laughed happily, clapping her hands. "I knew it, thank you so much, Misaki-chan!" she beamed.

"It's a pleasure, Nanashi-san."

I scoffed. "Yes, such a _pleasure_, Misaki-san."

Nanashi heard it and gave me a cold glare. "Get out, Fuyuki."

My only response is a shrug before walking away. _We hate each other, that's for sure... I miss Nono. Nanashi is such a nag._

Nanashi is a forty-year-old woman who has a liking for luck charms; necklaces, bracelets, mood stones, half the orphanage's money, and a lot of other junk. She is the boss of the orphanage, the worst mama bird of all time.

Everyday there would be a fortune-teller inside the orphanage and she'll get giddy when they say she's going to have a _wonderful future_, but I think they only say it because they're afraid of Nanashi's backup.

Her 'backup' is basically a rising prodigy from the orphanage, who she babied, spoiled, supported, and everything she doesn't give everyone else. If anyone ever had the balls to say that she's going to have a terrible day... let's just say there will be consequences.

* * *

_Fastidious disposal of bodies, sheesh, they expect us to do that?_ Second year in the academy is going _smoothly_, especially if you ignore the constant teasing of the blue hair and shouts of, "Ha, is this a joke? Did Mizukage-sama just allow three hooligans to enter the academy?"

Instead of coming up with a witty retort, I just think of the weather._ Kiri is in an archipelago of islands that make up the country of Water, so as usual it's hell'a misty and rainy as well._

The first week we learned chakra control, the second it was Taijutsu, then Ninjutsu, and now Genjutsu. The topic of the class change every week, it starts to annoy Meizu. When he asked Suzume what was the point of it was, he simply smiled then walked away.

"Fuyuki, can I test the Genjutsu on you?"

"No," I glared at Gozu.

Everybody had a "partner", or as I like to call them, live training dummies. Suzume forced us into pairs, making us use Genjutsu on each other so we would know the effectiveness of our attack.

A part of me thinks this is logical and necessary but the other just flat-out complained and whined.

"Come on, Harumi," he said, using the name he originally knows me as. "You're acting like a kid."

"I am a kid! I have the right to throw a tantrum if I wanted to," I said, waving my arms around in protest. He sighed, staring at the floor while I crossed my arms.

Gozu's patient and quiet, that's why I like him better than Meizu, I could control him.

"Fine," he gave in. "But I won't always be your partner, remember that," he said, then ruffled my hair.

I crossed my arms trying to shield my head. "What was that for?"

"You _are _a kid, right?"

I turned away and occasionally glared at him from the corner of my eyes. Power and strength is everything in Kiri. Here, being strong and powerful also meant tough and manly. Kiri's macho ego led it to not having a nice attitude to those who play the female role. Women are ninja, no village would be that stupid. I highly doubt that the village truly forbade women from being ninjas, they just didn't allow them to take part in big, open warfare.

* * *

"Why are you even here?" a kid said.

I ignored him. Most of the topics I learn in the academy is a repeat of the lessons I learned at Konoha, but some things changed and the schedule is more complex._ No one's complaining._ If in Konoha there's usually a certain age on when to start, here it's whenever you're ready; _early _or **late**. It's all you. I guess Konoha does that too but I never saw a twelve-year-old in a nine-year-old class.

I wrote my notes faster, wishing to get away from the idiots. They, however, didn't have anything better to do.

"Hey, Fuyuki, wanna hear something stupid?"

I stopped. I slowly turned my head to face him, there were bags under my eyes and I could barely look at him straight. The only reason I turned was because my neck hurts from looking up and down, over and over, for the past hour. Taking notes isn't necessary but some of the subjects focus on poisons. I thought learning a little about it would be helpful. The rest of the pages on my notebook is covered in the indistinguishable language called English.

My expression is placid... at least I think it is.

He smirked and two other kids joined him. "You didn't even let Gozu do a Genjutsu on you; you're such a wuss."

"Yeah, it was so simple!"

"You'll never understand anything unless you experience it first hand," he mocked copying the useless words I heard Suzume say.

I dropped my pencil and stood up. It did nothing to help my height, there isn't much difference between him and me, but it made a noise that got everybody's attention. Suzume seemed unfazed by the commotion I made, he crossed his arms and placed his feet on the desk, as if getting comfortable for a show.

I glared at him. _Listen,_ kid_, I just want to learn this stuff and get it over with, okay? I didn't agree to waste nine hours of my time,_ everyday_, to listen to you ramble about my appearance and physical flaws. You see, I'm no fighter, that I admit,_ _I'm just one hell of a genius with a notebook, and you should _definitely _believe me when I say that your death is planned in here. So I suggest you stop pestering me with your _ignorance_. I may be in the same class as you but I won't let a six-year-old, runt insult me. I have way more power than you, for God's sake I had a thirteen year head start._

I didn't say any of it. I wish I did but I stopped myself. My knuckles are white because of how hard I'm clenched my fists.

He down smirked at me. "What's the matter scared?"

I glared at him a bit longer before speaking. "You think I need to _experience _something before I learn how to do it." I scoffed. "Let's just see about that, you nitwit." I placed my hands behind my back and did hand signs. _Snake. Rat._

"Who t-" he froze for a moment, then continued to babble. "-he hell are you calling a ni-?"

His eyes widened and he started shaking. "Wha... what... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He held his head and fell to the floor kicking and screaming. He cried and didn't stop. His friends stared at me in shock and horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Suzume-_sensei _is still sitting with his foot on the table. He's not smiling. He's not angry. He's simply staring blankly at the kid on the floor.

"Harumi, what did you-?" I covered Gozu's mouth.

"Don't ask. He'll faint any minute now."

I grabbed my stuff and jumped out the window. _Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_. Thank you, Hatake Kakashi and _Sugiyama Hideo_, for having the patience to teach me the technique.

* * *

This is one difference I can't skip over, I am growing the normal way in Kiri, getting in trouble, getting a few friends and learning in a slow phase. Whereas in Konoha I was trained like a machine, secluded and separated from other children.

_Normal_, the word has a nice ring to it, but I'm afraid I'll be the center of attention when I get back to the academy tomorrow.

I opened the door of the orphanage. It was quiet, everybody is at the academy. The only noise I could hear was the sound of the faucet running until it stopped and the kitchen door opened. Nanashi squinted her eyes to get a closer look at me. She adjusted her glasses.

"Why aren't you at the academy?" she asks, her face twisted in a smirk that mocks my very existence.

"Children," I say, putting spite in my words. "They are ignorant fools."

I never liked anyone, I never wanted to like anyone. Like, leads to connections. Connections, lead to caring. Caring, leads to amity. Amity is something I only have with my father, Sakumo, Kakashi, and Hideo. No one else.

She examines me like a hawk before smiling. "Come with me, my ignorant and foolish darling," she orders.

My crossed arms tightens at the insult. "Where?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"To the bar," she answers, pulling me outside. She locked the door and banged on it to make sure it won't budge. "I need some stuff."

"And who's watching the place?"

"A young man who was kind enough to volunteer," she chirped. "Oh! Hehe, silly me, I forgot to tell you about your _soon to be new roommate_!"

My eyebrows creased. The nice young man is obviously her spoiled brat, Kenji, and our new roommate is her new puppet.

Kiri has a system for orphans, you are on your own... unless you sign up in the Academy. If you do, you get to live in one of the old, dilapidated buildings and get some money each month for living; an allowance for every month you don't die, Kiri logic. Now, most of the buildings had already collapsed so every orphan who are still studying, are all cramped in one building; our building. Meizu and Gozu practically kick and punch each other in their sleep and they somehow pull me into the "fight" once in a while. Since our conditions are already pretty bad, I have one question for Nanashi, _why the hell _did you take in another one and placed him in our small, closet room?!

* * *

Swordsmanship is a "thing" in Kiri, basically a lot of people are decent at it, most people who know it are pretty good at it and a lot of people know it. Kiri has higher standards in swordsmanship than the "big three" (Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu). So it didn't surprise me when our new, shy four-year-old roommate is aspiring to become one.

Chojuro, was his name. Short, blue hair and dark irises that scream "don't talk to me, I may not respond due to the small panic attack I am having at the moment". Blue and black, now where did that genetic combination come from... oh yes, me.

"Haha, it's like you two are related!" says Meizu, as he laughed at my predicament. "Nanashi's new, little spoiled baby is related to you, haha! Man, you are gonna get beat."

"Don't listen to him, Harumi, you'll probably beat them to death before they say anything," Gozu tried to reassure me.

To be honest I wasn't listening to them, I was more focused on our 'roommate'.

"How did Nanashi find you?"

"Kenji-san found me a-and brought me here. Nanashi-san was nice enough t-to accept me-"

"Be careful, Chojuro," I warned. "And be observant, don't let her 'kindness' blind you."

I'm pretty sure Chojuro didn't understand what I meant by any of that, but he complied nonetheless.

"Ok, uh..." he paused.

"Well, well, Nanashi didn't tell you who we are... I'm Fuyuki," I held out my hand for a handshake.

He stared for a while, before nodding and holding out his hand experimentally. "Fuyuki-nii-san."

"Hehe, he called you big brother," says Meizu.

I elbowed him and glared. "Shut up, Mei-mei."

"Hey!" he yelled in protest.

I turned back to Chojuro and gave him a smile. "Chojuro this is Mei-mei, he's a goof ball. So you can call him-"

"Hey!" he protested again.

"Mei-mei-chan..." Gozu scratched his chin. He nodded in approval. "Sounds good."

"**You!**" Meizu pointed his finger rudely at me. "I'll get you for this!"

"Don't hate him, Mei-mei-nee-chan, he didn't do anything wrong," Chojuro said innocently.

"Yes, he did! He did something _very _wrong! It was offensive and intentional! I demand a witness, and backup!" he screamed. "And don't call me _nee-chan_ I'm not a girl! If anything Fuyuki's the girl," his voice cracked at every other word, making him sound a bit too much like a girl.

"All right, all right I'm sorry," I said, calming him down. For a moment he's fine until I said, "Forgive my lack of maturity, I meant to say it, Mei-chan."

"**Fuyuki**!"

* * *

The library is a sacred place, no sound, no conflict, just little books that distract me from the life. Although, the fact that I'm researching the history of Kiri, means reality isn't that far behind.

Kirigakure no Sato the village with the lowest population, the village with a high criminal rate (missing-nin count), the village with the least military power, home to two tailed-beasts... how is it possible that I actually prefer all this complicated crap?

That's how Kiri is now, back then though, they didn't seem as violent, they were more like Konoha; not quite but close.

The village was founded by the First Mizukage, it started as a small community of mostly civilians and ordinary ninja until clans started to arrive. The Kaguya were the first to arrive, offering cooperation and security for the village. When the First Mizukage accepted them clans came flooding in after.

Harmony, peace, happiness, rainbows, gemstones, and sunshine; for almost fifty years Kiri was like this. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen were personal guards of the Kage. Loyal to the founder of the village, trained to protect the village and its people.

Everything changed when a sudden realisation hit the citizens; **clans are becoming more and more powerful**. They ignored it first to maintain peace, but when a Hozuki rose into power and became the Mizukage, all hell broke loose. The original villagers felt as if the clans are controlling them, they had the delusion in which the clans are trying to overthrow their government. The clans wanted Kiri for themselves.

After the Second Mizukage died, miscommunication led to a civil war. Many suffered and many lost loved ones, the Third Mizukage tried his best to support the village but **everything **went down hill. Civilians died and some clans received the terrible faith of becoming "extinct" and the constant warring of the village affected the Land of Water, greatly.

Kiri is the main village and supplier of almost everything in the land. So when Kiri fell into chaos, so did the country. People became greedy, human trafficking, stealing, obliterating towns, scavenging unlocked houses, people did anything they could to sustain themselves.

When the Third Mizukage finally found a temporary solution the damage had already been done. Kiri, the once quiet country, became corrupt and chaotic. The citizens were furious with the new reputation they had. They learned a few things from their earlier mistake, so instead of confronting the "enemies" directly they decided to play by the other side's rules and became what the other countries saw them as; **chaotic sadists**; **wild and free**.

The Seven Swords became reckless, a number of them went on their own, in other words, rogue. They tried to steal the sword and keep it to themselves but the swords are the relics of the village, passed down from generation to generation, so stealing it could very well lead to certain death. So now I wonder how Kisame pulled it off.

The temporary solution is indeed _temporary_, a few months ago, the Yuki clan was massacred. This rose a tension between the two parties once again.

Konoha seems like an "ok" village except, they're at war. I'm not saying that Kiri is peaceful, I'm not saying Konoha is the same; they have differences. They're just hard to spot. For someone like me who has experienced living in both villages first-hand, looking for differences is hard. Everybody knows I'm not exactly in Mother Earth, if anything I'm in Suicide Earth. I know what will happen in the future, usually, I also know how the villages are 'programmed' to be.

**Konohagakure no Sato**, the home of happy-go-lucky loud mouths, broody ninja clans and a relaxed Kage. **Period**.

**Iwagakure no Sato**, Konoha's enemy during the Third Shinobi World War. **Period**.

**Kirigakure no Sato**, the sadistic village crawling with yakuza groups and soon to be rogue and powerful ninjas. **Period**.

**Sunagakure no Sato**, the home of puppeteers and Gaara of the Sand. **Period**.

**Kumogakure no Sato**... er... underrated but extremely powerful. **Period**.

**All of them together** they become homes of seemingly non-existent civilians. **Period**.

Once you really look at the villages, you see more and more similarities, until at some point they all just look the same. Of course, reaching a conclusion like that requires a lot of time and a slightly boggled mind; both of which I already have... now I know how Madara and Future Nagato's brain work!

Personally, I don't want to get in between all this crap, I'm happy I'm an orphan. Yagura has some tough shit to settle. I bet he would _try_, but all _this_, is going to end very badly. With that said, thank you universe for making me a Kinju and not a baby-faced Mizukage!

"Takeshi-san, can we take out b-books?" Chojuro asked, struggling with the word 'books'.

I quickly wiped the stupid grin off my face and nodded. "Sure you can. I suggest you take out books on biology, sounds interesting right? Better yet, _micro_biology! Or you could just take out a basic learning scroll on Kenjutsu."

"I don't know w-what that micorow-b-o-gee is but I think I like your last advice, uh, I mean choice... suggestion. I want to get a Kenjutsu scroll."

"All right then, kiddo."

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**If a man insisted always on being serious, and never allowed himself a bit of fun and relaxation, he would go mad or become unstable without knowing it.**

**~Herodotus**

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter. This chapter took me a while to figure out. Thanks to _Kyoki no Megami_ for the 30th reviewer and for _Kyid _being the 60th to follow. Thanks for reading, I hope to hear from some of you in the future. See you guys in a week or two.


	19. Chapter 19: A Member of SATS

**Word count: **4,921

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

~(_Konohagakure)~_

Guess what? I got a tattoo.

Hiruzen didn't take his own words for granted. I am a member of the Anbu Black Ops. My job is to be kept secret from the public, and this extends to relatives and friends (maybe not parents but in my case it doesn't matter).

"My name is Kinju Takeshi. Please take care of me." I never understood the need to say that. It always made my stomach drop whenever I use the sentence, it's unnatural.

My usual baggy (comfortable) clothes got replaced by the Konohagakure Anbu uniform. A sleeveless black shirt, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on my back-waist, and a spiral tattoo on my shoulder. It was painful. I remembered seeing a tattoo artist back at the first world, she had this machine that constantly pokes your skin with a needle that has ink on it, but the tattoo here is different.

I remembered Kakashi's Anbu tattoo from the anime; it was red. When I looked around the Anbu members had dark blood-red tattoos, and when I walked into the "tattoo room" I didn't see a machine.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at two back-scratchers and a bowl of wet charcoal mixed with what I could only call "non-toxic paint", which didn't make sense. One back scratcher had something sharp and pointed at the end, like a spike.

"This is what we use to put the Anbu mark on your shoulder."

"How?"

She didn't answer. Taking the one with the pointed one, she dipped the spike into the charcoal. My eyes widened. She took a wire out of his pocket and bent it to resemble the top swirl of the Anbu tattoo. She covered a part of the wire with wet charcoal then placed it on my shoulder to mark the spot.

It's cold... I feel threatened. I pointed at the back scratcher. "Hitsuji-san, is that a needle?" I asked, buying myself some time.

"No, that is a spike from a lime tree," she answered. "The spike from that tree works better than a needle and it's not poisonous. We are still developing the technology to solve this little problem. It is taking a lot of time to create, mostly because of procrastination and lack of material."

She took the wire off and positioned the spike on my arm, on her other hand she had the "normal" back scratcher. "You might feel like scratching it but I'm warning you, touching the area wouldn't be very sanitary... or safe."

"Yes, Hitsuji-san."

"Try not to scream or cry... or cuss."

I tried my best, that's all I have to say. _What is this an initiation for a cult...?! Oh wait, it is... nevermind._

At least I didn't cry in front of anyone.

* * *

Some Konoha Anbu wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders sometimes wear white cloaks. "Anbu" is actually an acronym for _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_ or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, in other words, we are S.A.T.S. We take orders directly from Hiruzen. The Anbu usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The ninja in the Anbu are hand-picked by Hiruzen, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank don't matter.

Anbu's not that bad really, I was already ready for the sleep deprivation it brought. Teams were a necessity in Anbu, each team is tasked to do a certain job. Teams are also temporary, so making friends won't even cross the minds of most members. I had a choice whether to be in an "on the run" group or a "research" group, so of course I chose the latter, and for some reason our squad leader was surprised.

"Are you sure this is where you want to work?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why, Tori," Saru-buntaicho said. It came out as an order not a request.

"It's just because I think works inside the facilities need more attention than fieldwork. Those files aren't going to arrange themselves and getting fresh out of the pan information is always something I dreamed of getting. Konoha needs a person to fix little errors in their _program_."

He nodded in approval. "Very well... I'll be seeing you there."

Every team had a leader, we call them buntaicho. Unlike Root, Anbu has a squad leader and thirteen members, each with a different porcelain animal mask. "Tori" is my codename (so I guess Danzo's not the only one who likes codes).

Personally, I hate code names, they distract me. Robin, Takeshi, Harumi, Fuyuki, or Tori?_ My name is Agent34BL!_ But like I said, teams are temporary.

After two days of getting comfortable with the work area I was moved to the security section. I skimmed through files and records of the merchants and ninjas who entered and left the village. One was arrested for stealing and another one died, two were caught and one is getting interrogated.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I flinched at the volume of the man's scream. While reading and checking, I'm also observing Morino torture the answer out of... I glanced at the separate sheet of paper I set aside.

"Riku," I murmured.

"Tori, focus," Morino-san said.

"Yes sir."

They pulled me out of that in an instant as well.

Now I'm in a kitchen.

People lived in the headquarters. Most of us knew how to cook meals that could give us the daily nutrients we needed to stay wide awake in the battlefield. The war is sending in more paper work and pulling out more newbies to fight but it's all good and normal. But, _good news_, the war is tipping over to Konoha's side. All systems still go.

* * *

"Tori, come with me. I have something to show you," Saru-buntaicho said, as he led me through the hideout.

"What is it, sir?"

"A work of art! Our finest engineers have completed it, I am assigning you as the guinea pig. Your job is to test their invention. Most children like to get out there and 'kick some evil ass' but you don't, you're an indoor person, and since you're the least to likely hate this job, I chose you. You wouldn't mind, right?"

"Not at all, sir," I said. A work of art. Finest engineers? I didn't even know science happened in this universe; aside from Orochimaru and his gang I don't remember anything.

It is indeed, a work of art. A very beautiful (ancient but still beautiful) piece of artistic beauty (too much beauty, too good to be true).

"You're Tori?" a man with a dog mask asked.

I nodded. "Good, here is a manual. Test every single button, check the programs, check the files, and remember to close it when you're done for the day."

He passed me a stack of papers with complicated codes. I immediately realised that it would take me a while to finish the task, even with my past knowledge in the subject of technology.

"This will take more than a day?" I asked.

"But of course! This is a new piece of technology. Every single flaw must be erased before we all start using it. Which reminds me, never forget to write everything you observed on a piece of paper; every mistake, every sound, every specific function our engineers might have glossed over. Put it inside this envelope and give it to your squad leader, he'll take care of it from there, got it?" he handed me the envelope.

I nodded. "What is this called Inu-san? The machine, I mean."

His posture stiffened. "It's Kitsune, not Inu. _Kitsune_." From the tone he used and the sudden drop of his voice, I'm guessing it's a common mistake he cannot escape.

"My apologies, Kitsune-san."

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor. "That thing is unnamed, but I like to call it the _Wire Box_."

I stared at the object. It looked like a white plastic box with a screen. Kitsune already left and I was alone. I took a seat with the paper in hand. I pushed the button at the bottom left corner. A loud beeping sound immediately filled the room.

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ..._

My eye twitched. "This is a computer?"

It did look like a computer, like the ones with the gigantic back, but the keyboards were a mess! There's about a hundred kanji characters on one keyboard and a second one for the other functions that the "engineers" thought were necessary. I had the sudden urge to slam my head on the keyboards and jam the buttons or break the pencil I was holding, but instead I simply let out a squeak.

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ... _

_-Beep- ..._

_-Beep- ... _

_-Beep- ..._

I groaned, dropping my mask in the process. I didn't hear it break or crash into a million pieces. The likeness of it falling to a bed of soft petals or a pillow is highly unlikely so I lifted my head.

"Zetsu... are we safe?"

Zetsu had my mask in his hand. He examines it then places it on the floor beside a blueprint pile.

"Madara-sama wants to know if you're making any progress on finding out about the Konohama."

"I'm working on it."

"Work faster."

"How come you always give me an assignment I can't solve without stepping outside the border?"

"Madara-sama is giving you this order. Are you questioning his judgement?"

"N-No, but I'm just wondering."

He raised an eyebrow then, for whatever reason, poked my nose. I covered my lower face. "What was that for?"

"We can't keep on spoon-feeding you, Takeshi-chan. You usually do fine when you're questioned so Madara-sama doesn't fret when you step into the battlefield of words."

"Zetsu, you know I _can't win _an argument. I _can only convince _people that, arguing about my point of view, is a good enough reason to waste fifteen to thirty minutes of their life."

He grinned. "That's good enough for Madara-sama. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Konoha's files. Thanks for leading us here."

"With pleasure."_ Just keep doing my research for me. And I'll do my part in return._

* * *

I slowly walked towards the fake human I made. A soft smile, bright eyes and warmth, like the day winter came. As the _man_ extended _his_ arms in a welcoming manner and I immediately tackled _him_. A moment later _he _opened _his _mouth and spoke while affectionately brushing _his _fingers through my hair.

"What's the matter, son?" _he _said.

I had _him _firmly in my grasp. _His _voice is off, I know it, but I continued to control my creation.

"Don't worry everything's fine," _he _said with a smile.

I created my _father_, I occasionally do. In some nights I would waste a small amount of chakra just to make him for a couple of minutes. I built him as accurately as possible, I wanted to make mother too (I don't remember her voice so she'll appear mute no matter what I do) but that's for another time. For a while, I thought of telling Kakashi about this wonderful thing I can do. We both want to see our fathers, me a lot more than he does. I held back the information because I knew it would make him uncomfortable. The Sakumo I can create probably wouldn't live up to his expectations. I don't think he'll still consider me as "normal" if he found out that I do this.

Only Sasori and I can stomach the "job" of making fake human beings and making them do what we want. _Temporarily _bringing back the dead, to lavish in the _temporary _comfort it gave. As weird as it is, I think Sasori is the only person who understands what I feel. Father gave his word. Sasori's parents, if I recall correctly, gave him their word. _They promised_. We might be the same in some aspects but the chances of us becoming friends when we meet is low. If we knew who each other were, we'd probably beat each other to a pulp for revenge. Either that or death.

"Come back..." I said, almost ordered.

Clone Yukimaru gave me a laugh in reply. "What are you talking about? I'm right here. We're going to the academy, right? It's your first da-"

The leaves fell apart, forming a pile before me.

"Damn..." I muttered. With a small tilt of my head I stared blankly at the pile of brown, lifeless leaves. I paused when I noticed a shadow behind me, but I whirled around to see nothing.

"_Why do I even do this? This will just drain my power... I should just drown myself in 'Wire Box' work. Zetsu, Madara and Saru would _love_ that_."

* * *

Rin is a **really **nice girl. I feel guilty. I didn't consider what she would feel if Obito "died". Apparently, it gives her mood swings and in a state very similar to Kakashi's.

"Rin?" I called. Her blank eyes turned to me scanning as if she's confused. She's looking back to _that _day, all the time.

I blinked. "U-um..." I gave her a sheepish smile. She paid no attention to me yesterday. "Nice. This is progress. So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

She stared. I don't really expect her to answer the question, she's like this for a week. She doesn't show it in the orphanage or in public. She wants to be the one who comforts, not to be comforted.

"Is your house empty?" she asked.

I paused for a moment. The question caught me off guard. "Well, yeah. I locked the doors and the traps are all s-"

"Let's go to your house we need to clean."

I nodded. If this is her way of forgetting then I'll allow it, I mean... she doesn't have much time left.

"Takeshi!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Guy.

"Hi, Guy," I greeted.

He grinned. "I tried to cheer up Kakashi. You said he was depressed but from the bruise I have on my stomach right now, I think he's doing fine."

I gave him my usual stare that said, _'are you freaking kidding me?'_. Disbelief is the emotion my face prefers around Guy.

Kakashi... I don't know if I really do care about him or not. I didn't spend anytime with the kid anymore, so really, _I don't know_. But once I saw the bandages wrapped around his head, obscuring his left eye, I knew I _needed _to check on him. He's quiet. Not that it's a big change, but it felt weird to see him stare at the wall for hours. Outside he's... not all that different, he's just more attentive and up tight.

For the first time I see Guy as a regular person, not screaming, not posing, not smiling; it's weird. Weird as it is, this is the first time I truly believed he's not just some _guy _who pesters the main hero's teacher/master. He is Guy, my friend; I'll never verbally admit it without sarcasm.

When he asked about Kakashi's condition, I told him, "He's suffering from a severe case of pre-teen angst, we might want to give him some space."

I meant it as a joke to lighten things up, but apparently the dead tone I used made it sound like I was completely serious. Guy can't understand sarcasm; _joy_!

"You challenged him... to a spar?"

"No, I challenge him to a dumpling eating contest."

"You would've gotten away bruise free if you just challenged him to _rock, paper, scissors_."

He winced, grabbing his side but quickly recovered and pumped his fist above his head. "Not a chance! By the way, he recommended that I challenge _you _to a dumpling eating contest."

"Is it because I told you he's depressed?"

"He didn't specify the reason..." Guy thought about it for a while, "sure let's go with that."

"Challenge accepted," I jumped a little. Rin glared at Guy. "You're on."

"Really?" Guy exclaimed.

"Rin, I think he meant me," I interjected. They both ignored me.

"In that case, I would be honoured Nohara-san."

"Same... Guy."

I looked between the two. I sighed in exasperation. "Just so you both know, I'm not paying for this date."

Rin knocked me upside the head. I saw a small glint of sympathy in her eyes. "We are still playing 'janitor' after this."

I walked behind them holding my head. "Mentioning 'dating' is a bad move," I noted.

_Rin changed... Obito's death affected her personality. Is it that she has unknown feelings for Obito or is it that she has never lost a comrade before? She's different... better talk to the Rin expert number 2. It's adorable to see the kid fall head over heels for her. It's like Obito with a Kakashi-like face._

"Welcome back, Rin," I said cheerfully. "Obito doesn't like it when you're sad."

Her lips twitched to a small smile. Her face seem to relax. "Yeah... but I'm still doing the dumpling challenge with Guy-san."

"No problem... I'm still not paying for anything."

* * *

"How does it feel... to have... that?" I asked. _How does it feel to have the power?_

Kakashi placed his fingers on the metallic plate of his forehead protector. "Dizzy."

"I'm sorry."

He reached out and placed his hand on my head. "I will keep my promise."

"Huh?"

"I promised Obito I'll protect Rin. I promised myself I wouldn't let another comrade die. I promise you... you won't die. You didn't do wrong. I will always forgive you." His hand stayed in place.

"How old are we again? Time is difficult. Twelve right? I wouldn't be dying just yet," I said bluntly.

"Takeshi," he glared at me. Determination filled his eyes and quite possibly the room. "Promise me you won't accept assassination missions until I follow you."

"What?"

"Promise me." He knows about my position in Anbu because Hatake Kakashi can keep secrets. "Takeshi, promise me."

I stared at his hand, that is still on my head.

"Okay... I guess. Hey, Kakashi!"

"Hm?"

"If got into Anbu before you, then... does that mean I'm the 'senpai' and you're the 'kohai'?"

"I'd rather not think of it _that _way."

* * *

Minato and Kushina are officially husband and wife. To me it was nothing big, just a gathering of strangers, what's left of Team Minato, me, and Fugaku's family. I don't associate with Fugaku anymore, or Mikoto, even Itachi. I know the Uchiha and Konoha are still "buddy-buddy" but it wouldn't stay like that for long. The Uchiha seem to be more concerned about Kakashi getting their _precious _kekkei genkai than Obito "dying". It took several months to convince them to let him be; to let him keep their _precious_.

So staying away seemed like a good plan.

The event, the wedding itself, is no biggie but the aftershock is going to be a riot.

Being an Anbu member prevented me from attending. Since Team Minato geared up for depression mode, I had to balance my schedule as member of the squad. I wore my gear and got ready to right down notes.

"Hello there, sir. I will be interrogating you today. Please get comfortable, and try not to move around; rope burns are awful."_ Great, I could have celebrated with Kushina and Minato, but no. This is what I get._

"Shut up and let me talk! If you just let me explain-"

"Basic ninja info: We travel around the country killing people who travel around the country killing people... like a serial killer, killer. I am the interrogator."

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"You told me to, _'shut up'_, I know. Anyway, what makes you think you could steal an estimated 956,000 ryo and a 'file'... sir? By doing so you're basically setting yourself up to die a lonely loser in a jail cell."

"You sure, little buddy?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

I wanted to stay away from the T&amp;I department but Hiruzen had other plans. He said, _"Your experience with Danzo, heightened your abilities in interrogation and seeing through deception. Would you perhaps, consider joining T&amp;I?"_ That's how it was decided that I'd be occasionally dropped here, and this is my first assignment.

"Just listen to me," he said.

"I'd rather not."

"You have terrible listening skills."

"Don't worry, sir. Just testing the waters, speaking of water, would you like some?" _I have no idea what I'm doing._

"Listen, if you just let me go I'll lead you to my boss, sounds good, yeah?"

"No, if I let you lead me to your boss, I'll get captured and the guards will take me to _my _boss. I don't find my boss intimidating but as a lower ranked newbie, I'm supposed to act polite. Maturity is a stupid concept, but in real life it's the only thing one needs to acquire." _I really have no idea what I'm doing._

He rolled his eyes and blew out air. "See, kid, I'm not really in cahoots with them, I was just forced. You listening? I'm a **citizen of this village**. You have records right? Look through those, it will have my name."

I adjusted my mask. "How would I know you're not lying? How would I know this won't just waste my time?"

"Just trust me!"

"I have trust issues. Besides, it would take a _looooong _time to find your name **and **face in the records. And if you really are a citizen of the village, then you should know about the underground group 'Sadako', the group most independent civilian individual joins. Rule number one is to never betray the village. What are you doing now?"

"There is no such group!"

"Are you sure? See that mirror over there? Well, the mirror let's you see your face. Theoretically speaking, seeing yourself lie could pull out the guilt you're trying to hide so badly it almost makes you puke. I don't know if that's scientifically true but it makes sense to me. Humans value and respect themselves a lot more than anyone else. But that mirror is no ordinary mirror, it's called a 'one-way mirror', meaning anyone behind it can see you."

"You're point being?"

"You are lying. That's what our expert criminal psychologist is telling me, he's behind that mirror," I faked a signal and heard a bang from behind the wall near the mirror. "See? But, you are right, there is no such group as the 'Sadoka'."

"Thank you."

I placed the pencil I barely used on the ground and gave him a laugh. "I'll take you to your cell now."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

"I see now... you're the 'lone wolf type' of rogue, from Kumogakure I presume. You are Jinpachi Kirito, a chunin-level ninja," I pulled out a "Bingo Book" from my flak jacket. "This... is your... face, yes?" I showed him the picture with his name next to it. "You look younger... you must be really good. It's been a while since they got a photo of you... Oh wait... oh! It says you've been running rampant for the past three years, cool!"

He stared at the ground. "I... am confused."

"That's kind of what my specialty is, or not, maybe I'm just naturally awkward," I said with a shrug. "I could have done better, you were just an easy target. Since you haven't spoken to a human, alone, in three years, while inside an empty room with an illusionary mirror, I can easily distract and confuse you. I already knew who you were because I look through Bingo Books in my spare time, I only wanted to test my horrible skills. In other words, I already knew you were guilty. I don't understand how they missed your face in the Bingo Book."

I'm not the torture type of interrogator, I'm not the psychology type either. I don't consider myself as an interrogator at all, if anything I'm closer to a college student cramming for his biology finals. I read the Bingo Books, memorize every face the best I can, then hope for God to help me remember the little bastards, who allowed their name **and **face to be placed in bounty book.

The door opened and my clone walked in. "_Now I know how it feels to have your ear dismembered... the Kinju way is less painful._"

"_Did you tell Saru-buntaicho already?_" He nodded.

"What is this?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"The information you seek won't benefit you in any way, sir. Now, please, kindly stand and wait patiently for your escorts to arrive."

"I'm tied up, idiot."

"Oh, good. You're not resisting."

* * *

"Takeshi!" somebody tackled me, and I felt arms around my waist.

"What is it, Rin?"

She released me and smiled. "Come with me, Kabuto is learning Medical Ninjutsu. Isn't it great? I've always wanted to spend more time with him, he's a quiet kid, he rarely puts himself out in the open."

"If you haven't realised yet, putting yourself out in the open is a very bad idea."

"I meant with making friends. What's wrong are you sick?"

_Sick of the colour red, yes! _"No, I'm just tired," I said, and added the most convincing yawn I could do._ From interrogation to torture. I have a lot more to learn._

"Why are you always tired?" Rin asked.

"Sorry, I've been assigned to something big... I mean, Hideo-sensei and I have been assigned to something big." I claimed the computer room, like a boss. The room is mine, no one will touch anything in it, only me. The computer is as important to me as the Sharingan is to the Uchiha... that's in an exaggerated note.

Rin's face showed concern. "I'll help you with whatever you need to do, if you like."

"No!" I immediately declined.

She looked shocked, I rarely scream.

"U-um... I don't want to bother you, and I have... S-Sora to help me." Sora and his parent are suspects number one for my mission for Madara, codenamed "Konohama Puzzle". Suspect because, 'Konohama' might really be their last name and I don't want to jump into conclusions.

"Who's Sora?" she asked curiously.

"Just a friend... s-sorry for screaming," I said. I felt heat gather in my cheeks. It's always hard to call someone a friend... it's always been a challenge to say the word "friend".

She looked disappointed. "That's all right... I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Okay... tomorrow."_ I need to be at the headquarters by six and I won't be leaving until one in the afternoon. How do I bend time...? Clones... cloning solve everything._

_Zetsu, is dropping by more often, he says he's here to watch Rin, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, and me. I guess I am in Obito's friend circle, I was afraid I didn't make the cut. Now I'm temporarily safe from Uchiha Madara's wrath._

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**Everything is blooming most recklessly; if it were voices instead of colours, there would be an unbelievable shrieking into the heart of the night.**

**~Rainer Maria Rilke**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for being the 50th person to favourite, _Wood3d_, I really appreciate it.

(Spoiler Alert, probably not but I'm still putting this unnoticeable notice. How many of you actually read the A/N?)

That Naruto ending, phew... when I saw Sasuke poke Sakura's forehead I said, "Damn, that's like... the first time he affectionately made physical contact with Sakura. But the poke originated as a show of brotherly affection... so... what is he trying to say?"

I read on then I see Naruto's son and Sasuke's daughter. First I said "what the heck, second I laughed at their names, and third I imagined a volcano exploding lava that spelled their "shipping" name, then there was this moment of realisation.

"So... if either one of them (Naruto and Sasuke) were a girl... they would have ended up together? Salad...who the hell names their kid Salad?!" (the name could have been a different but that's how the site translated it so I'm committing to calling her that) Anyone else in the same boat as me?

Also, what would their shipping name be? The _Electrifying Buffet_, perhaps?


	20. Summoning Technique: うずまき and 金十!

**I'm trying to do is survive and make good out of the dirty, nasty, unbelievable lifestyle that they gave me.**

**~Tupac Shakur**

* * *

\\( - _ -)/

* * *

_~(Kirigakure)~_

Chojuro didn't know what to think of his new "family". His Meizu-nii and Gozu-nii were twins but they were different. They're both short-tempered but Gozu is better at controlling himself, and Fuyuki was, without a doubt, his best friend.

He likes it when the four of them walk around the village, he likes it that he looks the same as Fuyuki, he likes it when they let him sleep in their side of the bed, he likes it when they smile at him, he likes it when Meizu angrily pouts at him, he likes it when Gozu carries him on his back, and he likes it when they all 'awkwardly' hug; Meizu would helplessly flail while the others laughed at his struggles.

He loves his brothers, he loves to be with them; rough-housing or playing. So it wasn't hard to shout at all.

"No! No! No!" Chojuro ran to Fuyuki's side and possessively hugged his waist.

"Ah, who is this?" the woman asked.

"That is Chojuro," Nanashi answered.

The woman went down to his level and gave him a smile. _It's fake, her smile is fake! Even Meizu-nii-san would agree! _He tightened his hold.

"Hello young man, would you like to come with us too?" Nanashi visibly stiffened.

"Ahaha, Chizuru-chan, I thought you only wanted one child," she nervously laughed and pushed up her glasses.

"The more the merrier, ne?"

"I'm sorry, Chizuru-san, but I don't want to go with you."

Chizuru's eyes widened in disbelief. A boy, a child, was rejecting her! "S-Say that again, Fuyuki-kun," she said, her sweet tone wavering.

"I don't want to go with you."

"You're... rejecting me?"

"Too much drama can kill you, Chizuru-san. Please don't take this personally, it's not you-"

"Then who?!" A tick mark appeared on her head. _Men, really!_ She thought, but this wasn't a man, this was a child.

"I just don't want to leave this dump... sorry, I mean _my dump_."

"You choose this place over a perfectly good house with food?" This made her furious, how can he chose this over her?

Fuyuki sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," he bluntly said.

His brothers will never leave him. Chojuro knows it. He hugged Fuyuki's waist to hide his smile. _Mine._

Chizuru stormed off with Nanashi waving a handkerchief from the front door. "Come back if you change your mind, Chizuru-chan," Nanashi chimed. She wasn't upset but she wasn't satisfied either. She almost got rid of the pest but her little darling son was almost abducted by that woman.

Meizu went over to Fuyuki and slapped him on the back.

"What happened to code violet? I thought you don't like getting picked," Meizu asked.

Fuyuki giggled uncharacteristically. "What can I say? I'm just naturally charming, 'is all."

Gozu rolled his eyes. "Run like hell."

"What?" Meizu asked, surprised.

Gozu placed a hand on his waist and pointed at Nanashi before running outside.

Nanashi growled. "I... was... so close to getting... you... away from me!" She lunged at the three while they ran.

Chojuro knitted his brows at the scene before him.

"You brats almost cost me my precious son!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Meizu screamed.

Fuyuki laughed and blew a raspberry at Nanashi. "Not today, _milady_!"

Chojuro gapped. _Fuyuki-nii-san did all that just to make Nanashi-san mad?_

* * *

Suzume talked to Fuyuki about the _incident_. Kusaru, was the the name of the child Fuyuki attacked, was traumatised and his parents were, to put it bluntly, mad.

The short meeting went on smoothly, with Fuyuki profusely apologising and somehow explaining that it wasn't their son's fault, putting all the blame on him. Sure enough the couple fell for the trap and called off the meeting after a few curses were dropped, satisfied with what they had done.

Suzume couldn't help but give his student a smirk. The boy had everybody tied to his little fingers and Suzume knows it and he wants to know more. So, he stuck around Fuyuki's puppet show.

"Mind telling me where and how you learned that technique you used on Kusaru-kun?"

His student gave him a fidget. To the simple-minded, as Suzume likes to call them, it would seem believable but he was no fool, he's Uhara Suzume, a "retired" Anbu member. Although, he must give the boy credit his little show can and will work on an experienced chunin.

"L-Library... f-from a scroll."

Suzume raised an eyebrow. "They allowed you to take out a scroll?"

Fuyuki flushed. Suzume was impressed with how Fuyuki seem to change his personality with a snap. He was nine, the time when children are almost never in control.

"I read it inside the library, the librarian didn't even give me a glance, so I thought it was fine," his student said and pretended to look sorry for his mistake.

"I've always wanted to fix the security of that place, little scrolls like that are easy pickings nowadays," Suzume replied casually, trying to get his student to talk more.

"I'm sorry," Fuyuki said with a jumpy voice, he bowed deeply and winced. "It won't happen again, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume frowned. "Sensei?" Suzume knitted his brows, a small scowl started to form on his face. _His emotions are perfectly organised, ready to be used when needed, ready strike without hesitation. Everything he says is scripted, rewritten and revised within seconds. How did he manage to do this at such a young age? Self-control, a weapon stronger than jutsu, perfected by a mere child!_

Thoroughly vexed by the truth, Suzume growled.

"Sens-"

"Go home, Fuyuki-kun," Suzume said, forcing a smirk, with a hand pulling on his hair to prevent his voice from getting louder than usual.

"Yes, sensei," Fuyuki immediately complied, bowing deeply and running out the door.

When Fuyuki was out of earshot he punched his table, permanently denting it. _An_ **academy student**_, a_ **nine-year-old**_, a_ **child** _is succeeding at something I struggled with for years._

"Fucking bullshit these days," he pulled back, his muscles relaxing. He sighed, boredom overcoming his rage as he sagged. "Aw, now this table needs replacing."

* * *

Suzume crouched down on a branch, the cold air and small dewdrops bothered him but he stayed planted on the wood. He remembered the events from last week and scowled. _How?_

"Chojuro, you really need to keep your feet apart," his student, Fuyuki, said to another child who he assumed is Fuyuki's brother. With the colour pallet, who wouldn't?

"B-but it's hard, and this b-bamboo stick is h-heavy," the smaller boy answered, almost whining.

A sigh of disinterest filled the clearing. "Keep your hands up and don't slouch. Having a signature pose is cool, but it's not practical and it's useless."

"I-I'm not posing, I j-just want to get a n-nice angle," Chojuro countered.

"_Is this what it feels like to be a sensei? Patience is the key to success, but how the hell do I teach a four year old what 'patience' is?_" Fuyuki said scratching his head.

There it was again, the "_language_" Suzume referred to as "_Half-Empty, Half-Full_", it makes sense but at the same time it doesn't.

"Sorry," Chojuro said. Suzume narrowed his eyes. _Does he understand?_ A dark feeling filled his stomach. _A_ **child** _knows and I'm completely clueless._

"Let's take a break, Chojuro," Fuyuki said, glancing around the clearing as he did so.

Suzume smirked at this. _I expected nothing less from someone taught by me._ His smirk quickly dissolved to a look of shock when he saw Fuyuki glance at his direction but turning away in an instant, as if nothing had happened.

"U-um... can we please walk around the village again? I want to see..." Chojuro asked, pulling on Fuyuki's sleeve. The Chojuro kid stabbed the end of his stick to the ground, gradually digging up dirt.

Fuyuki nodded. "Let me fix our items first. Kiiro, were going to walk around the village, do you want come?" Fuyuki asked his dog; he hugged the animal to his chest. Kiiro barked and wagged his tail.

Suzume watched as the scene unfolded before him, baffled by the carelessness and lack of response. _He saw me but didn't bother to scream for help!_ Suzume frantically ran a hand through his hair. _Maybe he didn't see me._

* * *

Chojuro likes to take strolls. Nanashi doesn't let him walk around without his personal "bodyguard"; Fuyuki is a spy in her eyes. She thinks the other boy is helping with "properly shaping" Chojuro to become a ninja.

_Like hell, I'd help her._ Fuyuki thought tasting disgust in his mouth, or was it the spoiled milk?

"We can stop by the sushi stand if you like," Fuyuki offered, feeling obligated to do so. He wanted to get away from the clearing, it wasn't safe, and there was something there.

Chojuro gave him a small pout. "I like sss-ch-sh-_shrimp_ more."

"You're really cute, you know that? Like Kiiro," Fuyuki said while lifting the dog near the other child's face. There's little effort in carrying Kiiro, he's a little dog. _If Rin were here, she'll treat you like Kabuto. Hehe, little Kabuto has a crush on Rin-Rin, how cute. Everything has rainbow glitters on them... I wonder what happens after everything crashes down._

Chojuro's face flushed. He loved his new family but they could be such a tease at times, especially Meizu. _It wasn't his fault he got stuck with the nickname Mei-Mei-chan!_ Chojuro gave unofficial older brother an angry look, or in this case: a very cute pout.

"I'm not cute."

"Ok, kid," Fuyuki said. In all honesty, Fuyuki thinks Chojuro wanted attention, which was understandable: _children_. Kiiro has been his playmate since day one, but Fuyuki knew better than to count on the little dog. _Kiiro's nearing death if people would go by dog-years standards, his size doesn't help either and the cold weather also pulls him to his grave._

Chojuro is Fuyuki's favourite, the kid puts up with his shit and appreciates his language (broken English slang), what more could a guy like him ask for?

The weather is starting to get in Fuyuki's non-existent nerves, literally. Clothes helped a little but sometimes it's just not enough; he regrets making himself too realistic. _Darn, my amazing skills!_

Fuyuki held Chojuro's hand to keep him near while they took their bi-weekly stroll. Kiiro jogged beside for a while before sprinting ahead to look for other dogs.

"Fuyuki-nii-san, will I stay in the orphanage forever?"

Fuyuki couldn't tell if his hands were sending out fake sweat or not. "That depends. If someone wants to adopt you then you go with them."

"What?! I-I won't have a choice?" Fuyuki felt Chojuro's hand shake, so he gave it a squeeze; that's what he's supposed to do, right?

"Of course you do. Whenever a couple walks in, half of the orphanage either activates code yellow or code violet. Code yellow means act nice and code violet means throw stuff around like lunatics."

Chojuro blinked and stared at his feet. After a while was mesmerised by the repetitive motion. _Left, right, left, right..._

"You mean I should act like a good boy, code yellow, if I want to get adopted."

"Mhm," Fuyuki nodded.

Chojuro's grip tightened as his eyebrows creased. "I don't want to leave yet, I want to stay longer."

Fuyuki internally smirked. Chojuro chooses him over food and a nice house, how cute.

"In that case, it's code violet for you."

Their talk was interrupted by a barking Kiiro. They glanced at each other then ran to the scene.

As they got closer, Fuyuki could make out an image of Kiiro barking at a tall man with huge muscles and another man who is tall but shorter and more slender than the former.

Their faces are still blurry but Fuyuki could make out the colour blue from one and long hair from the other. As their gap between the group got smaller, Fuyuki noticed another figure, a kid.

"Chojuro let me do the talking, all right?" Chojuro nodded as he trailed behind his big brother.

When they got there Fuyuki wasted no time, he grabbed Kiiro. Despite Kiiro's aggressiveness, he recognised Fuyuki. The little dog stopped and gave the unfamiliar men a glare. _I didn't know dogs could glare._ "Hush, Kiiro."

"Please, keep your dog on a leash."

Fuyuki glared at the ground. _How dare he suggest such a thing?_ "I-I'm sorry, shinobi-san."

"Now, now, Kisame-kun, it's fine. No harm done, see?" said the slender figure.

Fuyuki's eyes widened almost disproportionate to his face. "Oroch-" he stopped myself, burying his face on Kiiro. _Orochimaru is here!_

Fuyuki felt something appear before him. He followed it and came face-to-face with two yellow, snake-like eyes.

"Do you need help, _boy_?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk. "Would you like me to escort you back _home_?"

"Orochimaru-san," Kisame called with warning.

"Kisame-kun, do you mind if I do a little sight-seeing around the village?"

"The Mizukage won't like that, we need to keep you within our line of vision. So, yes, we _would_ mind," the kid, Zabuza, half-snapped and half-answered.

Orochimaru's hand stayed outstretched while he smiled at Zabuza. "If you follow me like you're doing now, then escorting the boy and his _little brother_ back home is possible, right Zabuza-kun?"

Zabuza shivered but kept a stern expression and kept his eye on Orochimaru, studying him before nodding hesitantly.

Orochimaru turned to the blue-haired duo and smiled, he had the same smile; the smile that sent shivers down Fuyuki's spine the first time he turned twelve.

"Well?" Orochimaru said. Fuyuki grabbed the waiting hand and got pulled up. "What's your name, boy?"

"F-Fuyuki, m-my name is Fuyuki," he answered.

Kisame eyed Fuyuki skeptically, as if he knew who he was, but Orochimaru beamed once and the shark man's suspicion was erased from the blue-haired boy's mind.

"Well, _'Yuki-kun_, where do you live…? And who are you?" Orochimaru asked, looking at someone behind him.

Fuyuki gulped, he felt a tug on his sleeve, and it was Chojuro. Chojuro looked relaxed compared to his big brother, Fuyuki's hands were stiff and so was his posture. Despite the sudden loss of self-control he felt the need to guard the little guy.

"H-His name is Chojuro," Fuyuki said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ninja-san, but we really need to go."

"Is that so?"

Fuyuki nodded. "We don't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't be, I'm waiting for _my friend_. He's still busy speaking to _your Mizukage_."

Kisame frowned, this wasn't something the snake-sannin should be sharing with random children, for all they know he could be an enemy in disguise. But, then again, this is the snake-sannin he should know if this child was pretending or not? The kid is shivering, but Kisame sensed that something was _seriously off_.

"N-No thank you, we need to learn how to handle things on our own, anyway," Fuyuki bowed. "Thank you for your offer though… um."

The snake man laughed. "My name is _Orochimaru_."

Chojuro grinned from ear to ear, then beamed back. "Orochi like a big snake!" Chojuro realized his mistake then flushed before hiding behind his brother.

"Yes."

"Nice meeting you, Orochimaru-san!" Fuyuki then turned to bow to Kisame and Zabuza. "Sorry for the intrusion, ninja-san," his voice changed from perky to placid.

It bothered Zabuza, he hated seeing this "_freak_" get away with things so easily. The Blueberry of the Ninja Academy, Matsuda Fuyuki. Once, just once, the stupidity affected him so much he rolled his eyes. Zabuza scoffed at the younger boy-girl… something. That seems to satisfy his need for the revenge for the mean time. The most he could do was cross his arms and give the "_freak_" a look of disgust.

"Just don't let it happen again," he heard Kisame's gruff voice say. Fuyuki could feel that Zabuza was trying to resist the urge to send them to the Mizukage and the only thing holding him back is his senpai. Fuyuki shivered, grabbing Chojuro's arm he dropped Kiiro and jogged, adjusting his pace from too slow to too fast. He panicked, he didn't know if he was running, jogging or leaping.

Meeting Kisame and the crazy killer was bad enough, meeting Orochimaru was making him sick, he wants to completely dissolve back to leaves. _**He knows! He knows! He knows! He knows!**_

"Fuyuki-nii-san, do you know him?"

"Chojuro, **not now**."

* * *

_~(Konohagakure)~_

_Kids are awesome lab rats; adults are exceptional guinea pigs._

_Now that that's aside, how does hacking work?_

It's not simple, I'll say that. I drowned myself in the computer and listed the errors: wrong keys, messed up files, and a game that didn't work (like Pong); they must've experimented with the screen. The thing is I don't need to learn how to hack since I have some authority over the technology, but that's not a good enough reason to leave it be.

As I my fingers semi-rapidly clicked the mouse and typed on the keyboards, to test another "experiment", my clone from outside knocked.

"_The monkey's here_," he said.

I turned to the door with black spots dancing before my eyes. Am I about to faint or have I been staring at the screen for too long? "_Which one: bathrobe or masky?_"

"_Masky._"

I paused before pulling out my mask. I put it on before opening the door, which was a good idea, if I didn't I would've been temporarily blinded by the brightness of the small bulb.

"Tori, you are needed at the training room," Saru said with a firm tone. "I have forced you to work on that thing for too long, you need combat and endurance training, or else you'd end up looking like an uncooked noodle in the battle field."

_Uncooked noodle?_ "Yes, sir," I said. Tough-looking but easily broken. The nerve of some people, really. They don't know who they're dealing with, and what hypocrites... not that _I'm not_ a hypocrite.

As we walked down the hall I contemplated on my destroy-the-leaf mission. _I wish someone would tell me why I'm doing this in the first place? How did I agree to all this? I don't-_

To my surprise, anger swelled inside me. **To get rid of Konoha! They are the devil, this is the Hell they rule! Don't you remember, idiot! You're supposed to kill them to fix everything, start a new picture! For crying out loud, remember this you imbecile!**

_But wouldn't it be easier if I just let it go and live normally? The rational part of me shot back._

**Stop that normal bullshit! We must fight for the people who died! Sakumo died because of them!**

_If that's what you believe, then why don't you just kill Kakashi?_

I stopped. _What?!_

_It's his fault. Sakumo could have lived if Kakashi supported him; nothing like a son's love to convince the father that life is still worth living. Kakashi acted ungrateful, Sakumo cared for him, right? Why didn't he support his father? Are his pride and reputation more important than his parent's well-being? If he can't support his father then what difference does it make to you?_

_He regrets it; he was young._

_So?_

"Tori, keep up," Saru sent me a sneer, obviously annoyed by me.

"Yes, taicho." I relaxed my posture and walked. My mind returned to Loonie Land but before it completely did, I thought: _eh, who's in my brain? Kill Kakashi? How will that solve my problems?_

**If he finds out you joined Madara he'll immediately cut all his connections with you, better start early and just kill him off. The plot will move on.**

. . .

_I don't think so._

**Consult Madara first.**

_Fuyuki, what have you been doing?_

**Does it matter? Maybe you should release him.**

_I'll consult Madara first… you're insane?_

_**But you're me too, idiot.**_

_No one asked for your opinion._

**Subconsciously, you did.**

_I should shut up._

**I should be paying attention to the wall of flesh waiting for me to follow him.**

* * *

The street lamps of Konohagakure brought little to no light for the four figures standing before the Main building. One of them glanced at the academy, noting the structure of the building. A chunin by the front door. Moved closer to them.

"State your name and business," he said in an official tone, just like how he was taught.

"We are here to speak with your Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen," answered the man with dark hair. His face placid, his eyes drilled holes through the chunin's skull.

"Stop," ordered an elderly woman, "we are not here to wreak havoc in Konohagakure."

The young ninja gulped. "I was not informed of an arranged meeting," he said, then grabbed a handful of senbon, "leave now or I will be forced to take action."

"Genma, lower your weapons, I'm expecting them," ordered the voice of his Hokage. "I haven't gotten the time to tell you this, forgive me for that."

Genma quickly returned his tools inside his pouch, a senbon remained in his mouth in case. "No problem, Hokage-sama," his pockets were filled by his hands as he leaned on the wall.

The elderly lady acknowledged Hiruzen. "Sarutobi-san, such a pleasure to see you again after all these years."

Hiruzen sighed. He waved the group over, "Follow me, we will proceed with proper greetings later." He gave a small nod before continuing to ignore her.

Once Hiruzen reached his office he took a seat, the others followed him and sat at the chairs.

"It has been a while, Kinju-san," he said. "I'm glad that you're still alive, are there any other survivors."

The Kinju's eyes brightened but her face stayed emotionless. "Yes, less than a hundred and maybe a few more scattered around the world."

Hiruzen's eyes visibly widened, not bothering to hide it. "Kinju and Uzumaki?" he asked.

When he did, the two figures who stayed silent the whole time took off their hoods to show their bright red hair, much like Konoha's Habanero. A man and a woman, one with bright blue eyes and the other with green. They bowed, "Hokage-sama."

"Yes, and we want to live here," Takada said bluntly. "Three of our clan members live here, am I right?"

Hiruzen got over his shock quickly; he smoked his pipe, which made one of the attending members scrunch up his nose. "Actually, Takada-san, there are only two left," Hiruzen said, using the elderly woman's name.

Her anger showed in her eyes. "We know Uzumaki Kushina is very much alive, she's too precious to discard but who died Yukimaru or Seika?"

Hiruzen scowled, old friend or not, he will not let this go easily. "Don't insult Konohagakure, Takada-san, this isn't your territory, I have the authority over the citizens and _visitors_..." Takada sighed at Hiruzen, she wasn't afraid, she could die here and now, it wouldn't matter, and she's lived long enough. She nodded just to satisfy Hiruzen.

The Hokage nodded in return before answering Takada's question. "Both."

Takada's eye lids slowly fell and stopped once the half-covered her eyes. She gave Hiruzen a lazy gaze before saying, "I see... we demand to see their child at once."

"You can't."

Takada's clenched fist landed on the table. "And why can't **I** see **my grandchild**?!" Anbu arrived immediately.

* * *

Danzo's clenched fist landed on the table, the cups of tea clattered with the movement. "Absolutely not!"

"Calm down, Danzo," Koharu sneered, the elder lady licked her lower lip, "the decision hasn't been made yet. We were thinking of arranging a meeting."

"Doesn't he realise the danger of allowing those four people access into Konohagakure, and in _his_ office? They're as sly as foxes," Danzo kept a straight face, his rage consumed in his tightly clenched palm.

Homura sighed, _what a mess, Danzo spilled another cup_.

"They will talk it over before us, there's no big deal. We will hear it as well so no worries. We are the council, are we not?" Koharu said.

Homura gave her a calculating gaze, his glasses recovering his eyes from the two. Sighing to himself again, he decided to side with his teammate. "She's correct, Danzo," he said staring and the spilled green tea as its aroma wafted its way towards him.

Danzo raised a brow. "Is she?"

Homura simply nodded while he bit the walls of his mouth, a bad habit of his, he stood up and excused himself from the rest of the group. _What could Hiruzen be up to? He's not... taking them in is he?_

When he returned his two companions disappeared, likely pacing back and forth or out to get a new bag of tea leaves. Shrugging, he proceeded to fix the mess. _This shouldn't be a very long meeting, the answer "no" is already in order._

He pushed up his glasses. _I might as well barged in during the meeting and yell "no" as if my life depended on it. _He thought as he threw the permanently stained cloth.

* * *

\\(- _ - )/

* * *

**A/N:** What on Earth just happened? Was it because of the Beta or something? We're still working on the chapters. I went away for three weeks... that is a huge number (for me it really is). Thank you _bored411 _for being the 60th to favourite and _daydreamerAntihero_ for being the 70th follower. Now if only the review count could sky rocket as well... just kidding, have a nice day. It seems that I would be changing more of the events in Kirigakure than I originally planned.


End file.
